WB: Invasion
by Gargoyle77
Summary: Five years after 2011. Adeline and the Magicians have changed, but most things remain the same. Or, at least until an intergalactic bounty hunter causes a mass hysteria at the U.N, causing the public to question the Justice League's usefulness. Recommended: reading Project W.B before continuing with this.
1. Happy New Year

**Mount Justice**

 **January 1**

 **2016**

"Delta Squad to Cave," M'gann's voice reports over the intercom in the Cave."Target neutralized."

"Good work, Delta," Nightwing congratulates. "Come on home. Nightwing, out."

Five years.

It's been five years since Robin, Kaldur, and Kid Flash rescued Conner and I from Cadmus.

We've all grown.

Little Robin is now a large Nightwing. He runs the team now, just as Kaldur'ahm predicted. He now wears a lack suits with his black utility belt, and armour, but now he has the symbol of a blue bird on his chest. His inky black hair is still a mess, and he still has on his domino mask all the time, but Richard is now… much taller than me…

M'gann has changed too. Not much though. She's less naive than she was when she first arrived on Earth. She doesn't wear her skirts as often as she did, and most prominently, she chopped off all of her hair. It's a pixie cut length, and it makes her look more mature. I like it, though I did protest, telling her that her hair is perfect, but she wanted a change.

Superboy hasn't really changed at all. He is a bit more controlled when it comes to his temper, but the only thing that's changed otherwise is his shirt, and gloves.

I haven't seen Wally and Artemis for a while. They moved in together a while back, and they retired from the 'hero business'. Both are going to a community college, and I couldn't be happier for them. I do call Artemis from time to time, but I haven't seen either of them in ages.

Kaldur'ahm… now there's a story…

He found out who his father is, and unlike Superboy and I, his father is a villain, Black Manta. Aquaman's arch-enemy.

Kaldur didn't take it well. Despite the calm revelation, he lost it. He claimed that we were all traitors, because Aquaman told us, and asked us to be there when he revealed it to Kaldur. But Kaldur was having none of our explanations.

It probably didn't help that Tula, Aquagirl, had passed on in the previous weeks.

He ran off. To where? I know not.

Zatanna and Rocket are pretty close friends now. They both joined the team at the same time, and both had a thing for the guys on the team, so naturally, they became close friends, and when offered spots in the Justice League, they both accepted the Membership together.

We have many new members, too.

There's Wonder Girl: Cassie, who was trained by Wonder Woman and I so that someday, she could become my protege when Diana must return to Paradise to reign as Queen. She joined them team not too long ago, but she still feels the need to prove herself.

Wonder Girl has a slender, muscular build. She has blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back, and unlike me, she keeps her hair down, but, she wears a black headband to keep her longer hair out of her way. She wears a black sleeveless top with two golden 'W's' on it, which resemble the 'W's' that Wonder Woman wears, across her camisole. She has red pants with two white stripes on the sides, and blue shoes. When her stealth suit is activated, her entire suit, turns black, with the exception of the stylized W's, which turn gray.

Like Wonder Woman, she wears two silver cuffs, and like Wonder Woman and _I_ , Cassie uses a golden lasso that hangs at her waist.

Robin: Tim Drake.

… I know…

"What happened to Jason? Jay-bird?"

I'll tell you what happened to my brother.

The Joker.

That sick, sadistic, repulsive excuse for a human _killed_ my brother. Batman and Robin went on a mission, and the Joker lured Jay away from Batman. Knocked him out, and took him to an abandoned warehouse.

That's where he tortured him. Beat him with a tire-iron. Punched. Kicked. You name it.

The clown left Jay there. Beaten, and half alive. That's when Batman found him, but he was too late.

The moment Batman laid eyes upon the building, it exploded with Jason inside.

Zeus have mercy on anyone's soul who dared to come within a three foot radius of me when I found out.

I destroyed the Cave's gym.

Everything was in shambles. The walls were cracked, dented, and punched through. Machines were broken, and bent out of shape. Ripped apart into pieces by my bare hands.

I sat in the middle of the room and screamed until I couldn't breathe. Nightwing called Wonder Woman to help. She cradled me until I finally cried myself to sleep, then she Zeta'd us home.

Batman caught the Joker, and locked him up in Arkham Asylum, but not before I got my hands on him.

Hera must have been merciful that day, regarding that creep. I didn't kill him. But if Batman weren't there to stop me, I would have.

I would have ripped him limb from limb, broken every bone, ripped out every organ, then leave him there to rot while barely alive.

Before I began with my _wishlist_ , Batman caught up, and stopped me.

" _ **Don't become the monster. I would take you down too,"**_ He said.

Athena knows if he had not have been there, I would now be a murderer.

Tim isn't too bad though. He's more of a detective than the acrobat Dick is, and he's not exactly the marksman Jason was. At first, I was giving him the cold shoulder.

' _What was Batman thinking? He already lost one Robin. It is way too soon for another,'_ was my train of thought. But… he's not bad… Kid's got quite the brain…

Blue Beetle: Jaime Reyes. 'Acquired' the Blue Beetle mantle, when Ted Kord was murdered. Apparently Jaime was in the right place at the right time when the Scarab on his back decided to attach itself to Jaime.

Beast Boy: Garfield Logan, green, monkey-like shapeshifter. But only animal shifts. His mother drove off a cliff after losing control of the car in Quarac. Luckily, M'gann, Conner, K.F, and Nightwing already knew Gar and his family before his loss. And before he got bit by his monkey.

Lagoon Boy: La'gann. Atlantian like Kaldur, but this guy is a fish. And a bad tempered one at that.

Bumble Bee: Used to be the Captain of the Cheer team at M'gann's high school. Now a bee sized superhero.

Batgirl: Barbara Gordon. Female protege of Batman. She's got Nightwing's wit. I like her.

Then of course, how can I forget about my _lovely_ 5 Magicians?

Kyung, Jeong, Seung, Hwan, and Haneul.

Kyung, the eldest of the five, has been the 'librarian' of sorts to the cave. He studies constantly, but he uses his magic to help him read several books at a time. Helping him to absorb information at an incredibly fast rate, and he relayes this information to the team the second he aquires it. Think, Levy from Fairy Tale, and Abe Sapien from Hellboy. He ready super fast, and absorbs the information even faster.

Jeong, The second eldest, is the silent type. He trains constantly, and I have often caught the females of the Cave staring at him as he works out. I can't say I blame them though… he is... _pretty_ cut…

Haneul, Jeong's fraternal twin (as it turns out) has been doing his very best to become the greatest magician on Earth. As well as attempting to be the best boyfriend as well.

Yeah, after that kiss on the Watchtower five years ago, we started going steady. We went on dates, missions, and we went to the movies… we're doing good. I can't explain how happy I am when I'm with him. It's like the rest of the world just drifts away, and it's just the two of us. Then of course Hwan decides that now is the perfect time to throw flowers at us.

Seung, the middle of the five, is more of the confused, comedic one. He doesn't usually understand some cultural references, and when he asks questions about it, it makes us all laugh.

Now, Hwan. The youngest of the trouble makers. He is the comedy that keeps this cave alive. Pranks, jokes, and comments, you name it. Even if it's not funny, he'll say it for a cheap laugh.

"What about you Adeline?!"

Yeah, I hear you.

Well, there's not much to say about me…

I haven't grown all that much, like Superboy, but mostly because Amazon's age incredibly slowly. I have filled out my form a bit more though. I'm a bit more in the figure of Wonder Woman than I was a few years prior. A bit more...curvaceous than I was, but not overwhelmingly so.

After a few different occasions, my long hair, and new sideswept bangs, have gotten in the way of fighting. I don't put it up into a ponytail, but I do this thing were it looks like I have a bubble mohawk. It's a pull-through mohawk braid that I learned how to achieve on the 'Pinterest'. I have had a slight change in wardrobe as well.

I still have my skirt, but it's a bit shorter than my previous knee length. It is now up to my mid thighs, and it goes up, and reveals that it is no longer a skirt, but a tunic that sashes over my right breast, revealing the red and golden corset that I have adorned for the past five years. The dark blue fabric of my tunic collects at the top of my right shoulder and into a golden shoulder armour piece. Around my waist lies a large golden belt, about as tall as my hand, in a pointed curve downward, and in the center lies a red, star shaped gem, and as always, it has a loop for my lasso.

My cuffs remain, but I, instead, wear the ones Batman gave me five years ago. Golden, Batman-pointed, and made of Feminum from Paradise Island. Also equipped with a few other features also available in Nightwing's old 'Robin' gloves. Holo-screen, calls, lock picks, one-use grappling hook, the Batman-works. I also wear the shin guards made of the same material, and design.

Mom surprised me with a cape. I only wear it when I am to be on the television, and not because I don't like it! It's beautiful. But when I'm on missions, it is quite bothersome. It's the same red as my corset, lined with gold, and it brushes the floor when I walk.

Yes, you heard me right. _When I am to appear on television._

When Nightwing took over as the Team's leader, we all just… agreed that I was to be the spokes-woman for the team. I make public appearances when the team is being rewarded, or at a press conference. Good, or bad. I do a few interviews with late night talk shows, and even some for the news networks. But the thing is, no one knows about the 'Team'. They all just think that we are assigned two at a time to a specific mission, and there is no Justice League Covert unit.

Sometimes it's fun, but other times… not so much… You'll see what I mean.

I hear grunting from behind me, and then a loud slam.

I turn my head to see La'gann on the ground, with Nightwing standing over him.

"Neptune's beard!" He curses. "You did it to me again! I don't care how many years you trained as Robin, _then_ Nightwing. One of these days, you're mine, chum."

He takes Nightwing's arm as he pulls him up.

"I don't doubt it, Lagoon Boy," Nightwing encourages.

' _I do,'_ I contradict in my head.

 **"Recognized: Superboy-B04, Miss Martian-B05, Bumblebee-B17, Beast Boy-B19, Robin-B20, Blue Beetle-B22,"** The computer announces the arrival of the Delta squad.

"Welcome home, Angel Fish," La'gann welcomes M'gann.

"Thank you, La'gann," She smiles, as he embraces her with a kiss in the middle of the room.

Superboy storms past them as Wolf cocks his head to the side at the sight of them.

"I'm hittin' the showers," He growls.

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan," Blue Beetle agrees, deactivating his armour to reveal a Latino boy in a green sweatshirt, pointing at Beast Boy. "You know, for _you_ , hermano."

Beast Boy flicks the muck off of his tail onto the floor.

"Uh-uh!" I shout from across the room. "You flick it, you clean it!"

"Aww, man…" He sighs.

"Shower first," I order. "Don't need you to clean, only to get the floor dirty again."

"Thanks W.B!" He shouts, running to follow Conner.

"Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell," Robin reports to Nightwing.

"Good work," Nightwing congratulates.

"I didn't do much… I-"

"Emergency Alert:" The face of Captain Atom pops up on our Holo-screens. "United Nation's headquarters is under attack."

"Beta's only two blocks away," Mal reports to Nightwing.

"Captain Atom," Nightwing begins. "The Team's Beta squad is in the vicinity. E.T.A: three minutes."

"Beta squad," I communicate.

"Batgirl," Barbara responds.

"U.N H.Q is under attack. You are approximately three minutes away," I relay.

"Copy that," Batgirl replies. "We're on our way."

"Hey, Wonder Girl," I call to Cassie.

"Y-yeah?" She asks.

"Relax," I offer. "You got this"

I hear her take a deep breath on the other side of the line.

"Thanks, W.B," She replies.

I smirk.

Girls' got potential, she just needs to calm down, and relax.

If she's focused, nothing can go wrong.

Right?

* * *

 **January 3**

 **Behind the Scenes**

 **G. Gordon Show**

"I've been wrong before," I say quietly as Haneul helps me prepare for an interview with the one and only 'Conspiracy Theorist' that is G. Gordon.

"Do not worry yourself over it, Princess," Haneul tries to comfort. "It's not like any of us knew that there was an alien bounty hunter. Just explain to him-"

"There is no 'explaining' things to Gordon. He thinks he's uncovering Noah's Ark every time an alien appears," I laugh.

"Just do your best," He states. "I'll be right over here. Okay?"

"Okay…" I sigh, pecking him on the lips. "You better not go anywhere. I'm going to need you to make some of those minion things for me to rip to shreds."

"I look forward to it, Princess," He smirks.

"See? The _big alien_ rips open the phony Secretary Tseng and pulls out the _little alien,"_ continues his rant for the fifth-thousand time today. "Oh, I know what you're saying, folks. Good old G. Gordon's lost it. What's this? The eight _billionth_ time he's run that clip? But that's because I'm trying to Wake. You. Up! Turn and look at the person next to you, my friends. How can you be sure he, or she, is even human? When is the all mighty 'Justice League' going to find a way to scan for these aliens? Who exactly are they trying to protect? Okay, sure Superman and the Manhunter from Mars seem to be on the side of the angels, but that's two aliens in the _good_ column and two in the _bad_. Let's see if we can get some answers!"

"Thanks, Gordon. This is Cat Grant, at the Hall of Justice. I'm gonna try and get a statement from the two newest members of the League, Zatanna and Rocket!" The blonde intercepts my friends.

"No comment," Zatanna waves off, just as I taught the team.

"Miss Grant, I've told you: The League will issue a statement soon," Our Hall liaison warns the blonde, shutting the door in her face.

The girl looks at the camera, and shrugs.

"Did you see that, folks? That was League public liaison officer, Catherine Cobert, literally _stonewalling_ G.B.S's own Cat Grant." Gordon over-looks. "What's the League hiding? We never provide safe haven for a Kryptonian, and a Martian But what if that's not all? What if the _Amazons_ came from outer space? Or the _Atlanteans_? How can we really know Flash isn't an alien? Or Hawkman? Or Icon? What are they keeping from the real earthlings, like us? To hopefully explain this mess, I'm joined by Justice League member, Wonderbat."

I walk onto the set, and wave at the camera with a smile, then take a seat at his table.

"It's great to be here, Gordon," I lie through my teeth. "Though, I do have to correct you, I am not a member of the Justice League yet. I just represent them when they do not have the time to appear on shows."

"We're not here for the idle chit-chat, Wonderbat," He begins. "Tell me, what do you have to say about the Justice League harboring Alien Terrorists?"

"I have nothing to say about that because it does not exist," I laugh. "The term 'Alien Terrorists' is a bit of a stretch, and the League harbors only the best of people. As you have mentioned, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and also unmentioned, the Green Lanterns, who's sole focus is to prevent fear from prevailing. The League is a very biologically diverse group. We have humans, aliens, a few animals-"

"And genetic mutations, like yourself!" He interrupts. "A clone. Programmed to do your makers deals! How do we know that you aren't being force fed these lies?"

"Ah, yes, always bringing up the 'clone' thing," I note. "I shall have you know, I had all of my previous Cadmus programming wiped from my mind. There was only one program, and I am a free woman."

"If you can call your kind that," He gives me a smug expression.

"My kind?" I ask. "Amazonian? Please. We are all women. Just because we have more power than you, doesn't necessarily mean we are aliens. Come on, Gordon."

"And how can we be sure this Paradise Island even exists?"

"Well, Wonder Woman definitely didn't come from America. Otherwise she would've watched this sad excuse of a show, and left it be," I fire back.

"You dare insult me?" He scoffs.

"You shot first, as I recall," I defend.

"You are avoiding the question!" He growls. "Is the League harboring possible alien terrorists from the World?"

"The World is already harboring it's own terrorists. Perhaps you should be focusing more on taking care of them before you worry others with this 'Alien Terrorist' nonsense," I reply. "And before you claim I am avoiding the subject, yes. The League is harboring possible threats. Superman is a threat, Batman is a threat, even _Robin_ is a threat to the world. But you'll just have to trust that we understand how to compose ourselves, and take down, or redirect those who stray from the side of good."

"And what is 'good' to the League? Hmm?" Gordon attacks. "Destroying statues to defeat a small pest? Demolishing a building to catch a common thief?"

"Good is saving people from those who cause terror. So what if something is destroyed? We rebuild. On Paradise Island, we do not let or foes have the satisfaction of disrupting our national homeostasis. And by arguing over who was really in the wrong, we are giving them what they want," I argue, leaning forward in my chair. "And I suggest to the people of the world, the universe even, to follow in our path."

"We are clearly going to get nowhere with this conversation," Gordon exasperates. I give him a look of 'did you really not hear a word I just said?' "Let's move on to our next subject. The presidential election."

"Oh, yay," I sarcastically reply.

"Let's be upfront here: Hillary Clinton, Bernie Sanders, Marco Rubio, Jeb Bush, or Trump?"

"Trump is a lying, racist, xenophobic, tangerine with a God complex. And Hillary is a bit shady given the emails, and other accusations," I reply.

"You endorse no candidate?" He asks in shock.

"I would prefer Mr. Bernie Sanders," I reveal. "He stands up for what's right, and America desperately needs a man like him to do so."

"And what of the other candidates?" He asks.

"Jokes," I state. "Jeb Bush? Give me a break. Kris Kristy? I don't see him as President."

"You vote based on how you 'see' people?" He scrutinizes.

"I don't vote at all," I laugh. "My residence is Paradise Island. I am a foreigner, my 'green card' is for Justice League jobs, which is all over the World. I can't vote for anyone."

"I think it's time for a commercial break," He glares at me. "Next: The Deadpool movie. Already stirring up controversy?"

The camera's shut off, and I exit the set without so much as a good bye to Gordon.

"Princess?" Haneul asks as I storm over to him.

"Minions. Now," I order taking his hand as he teleports us to the nearest Zeta tube.

* * *

 **January 3**

 **Mount Justice**

"Just who does he think he is?!" I shout as I enter the Cave. "Telling me that I'm an alien. I'm clone! Get it right! And questioning my _woman-hood?_ Can you believe the _nerve_! If he weren't around all those camera's I'd show him what a _woman of the Amazons_ can do to those who question her worth-"

"Adeline," Han interrupts, moving in front of me, and taking my arms into his hands. "You did good. You showed him what a real woman does! She stands up for what's right, and faces her foes head on. Do not be so upset."

I take a deep breath as he pulls me into him.

"You're right…" I sigh. "What would I do without you to reel me in?"

"You'd probably fight everyone," He laughs.

"You're not wrong…" I nod into his chest.

"Gather around everyone!" Nightwing says, moving to the holo-screens. "It's all hands on deck!  
The League and the Team will hit all 14 Krolotean Zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all Zeta-Tubes or platforms and search for any humans that aliens may have abducted. As always, Mal is ops manager, coordinating com from here."

I unwrap myself from Haneul as he and his brothers begin to gather around.

"Wondergirl, Wonderbat, Kyung, and Jeong, I are Alpha squad. Assignment: Philadelphia." Nightwing assigns. "Batgirl, Bumblebee, Haneul, Wolf, and Skotádi, are Beta. Assignment: Vlatavastok. Robin, La'gann, Beetle, Seung, and Hwan, you're Gamma. Prep the bioship, you're headed to New Orleans."

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs…" La'gann growls.

"Tim, you'll be running Gamma," Nightwing informs.

"Me? Dick, I've never lead a squad before," He protests.

"Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader," Nightwing explains.

"Because it's Gamma and you're not expecting trouble? Or because we're stretched thin and you have no choice," He asks.

"Tim, please. Take this opportunity. It is bound to happen sooner or later," I agree with Nightwing.

"Just don't die, okay?" Nightwing asks.

Those words… they hold a lot of weight despite Dick's tone. Last time, well, you know what happened.

"I'll see you later, Tim," I say, giving the boy a hug.

I try to do it as often as I can. You never know when it might be your last.

"And no unnecessary risks to the squad. That's an order," Nightwing orders.

"That's Nightwing for: be safe please," I translate.

Tim chuckles, and runs off to catch up with the others, and Dick glares at me.

"What? You can't always bee Mister Doom and Gloom," I pout.

He rolls his eyes, and we make our way to the Invisible Jet.

"That's Batman's job. Wait, does that mean you're Doom and Gloom Junior?" I ask as I catch up to him. "Or would that be me? But I'm happier than Batman! You're D. and.G Junior!"

* * *

 **Philadelphia**

 **January 3**

As we fly over the city, I can't help my mouth as it waters with the smell of a beautifully crafted Philly Cheese Steak.

"Oh, tell me we can hit up one of these food joints on our way out!" I beg Nightwing.

"It really does smell good!" Cassie agrees.

"...Amazon's..." Kyung scoffs teasingly, from the seats.

"Be careful Kyung," Jeong warns. "By the looks of things, this Amazon might just be our sister-in-law."

If I had a drink I would have spit it out.

"WHAT?!" I shout in unison with Cassie and Dick, reaching out to hit him over the head with my palm.

"I was only joking," Jeong smirks.

"Boy, you better be!" I shout. "Wonder Woman would _kill_ me for getting married at five years old! Not to _mention_ what _Batman_ would have to say about this!"

"You are… five?" Kyung asks.

"I'm a clone. I was created in 2011, yet I was grown to this in sixteen weeks," I explain. "Technically, I'm 5. But biologically, I could be in my 20's. Then again, I look like I'm still in my teens because of Wonder Woman's Amazonian blood. Amazon's age slower than humans."

"Oh my gods, what would Queen Hippolyta thinks about you getting married…?" Cassie wonders from behind Nightwing.

"We are never mentioning this to anyone," I glare at everyone. "So where is the Krolotean base?"

"The Independence Hall," Nightwing informs from the Co-pilot seat.

"What is it with America and naming everything after liberty, freedom, and independence?" Kyung asks.

"It's to rub it in England's face that America outlasted them in the war to escape England's rule over the 13 colonies," I answer.

"Huh," He nods.

"Approaching the coordinates," Nightwing announces.

We all silence ourselves as we approach the pointed, church-like building.

Nightwing hits a few switches, and I place the jet on autopilot, making it hover above the building.

"Stealth tech," Nightwing states.

I press the red star on my belt, and my corset, cuffs, shin guards, shoulder armour, belt, and crown turn black.

Cassie's only bright clothing is her bright red pants.

"Drop in in 3, 2, 1, NOW!" Nightwing counts down as I open the hatch to the outside.

We all drop into the building, breaking the glass as we enter.

' _Oops_ ,' I blandly think as the Krolotean begins to run around frantically.

"Only one?" Cassie asks.

"Doesn't matter! Get the platform before it escapes!" Nightwing orders. "Jeong, look for abductees!"

Jeong nods, and materializes his electric pink bow, and begins to search the premises.

But I was too late. I fly over to the Zeta platform in attempts to catch it before the zeta tube begins to warm up, but i was too slow. The Zeta's are faster than the ones at the Cave.

In anger, I begin smashing the glass, and ripping apart the many wires inside of it.

Jeong returns, and shakes his head.

I stop after a moment, and nod at Nightwing to report.

"Alpha to Cave," Nightwing beings. "One platform. Now, non-operational. One Krolotean, escaped. Zero abductees."

"Leaguers are getting the same results. Ditto Beta," Mal reports in our comms.

"And Gamma?" Nightwing asks a bit worried.

"Yeah… about them…" Mal trails off.

"Merciful Minerva," I huff. "Everyone, back to the Jet! Gamma's in New Orleans?"

* * *

 **Invisible Jet**

' _If they hurt Tim, I swear I will kill every Krolotean I see,'_ I begin to think as I push the jet to top speed.

I had Kyung, Jeong, and Wonder girl buckle themselves in in the back because I am going top speed, and there is no way I'm having someone fly through the windshield if I need to come to a sudden halt.

"Addie, calm down," Dick tries.

"I can't! What if they are hurt? What if they got captured? What if something bad has already happened?" I worry.

"This is Tim we're talking about here. He's with La'gann, and Jaime, and Seung, and Hwan." He says.

"That's what's worrying me even more!" I shout. "We already lost Jason… I'm not losing Tim. Not on my watch."

"And we won't," He tries to comfort. "We just need to keep our heads right now."

I take a breath, but I don't slow down.

"Copy," Nightwing says out of nowhere. "Bee, Han and Batgirl need a pickup."

* * *

 **New Orleans**

After swinging around to Beta squad in Tennessee, we arrive on scene in New Orleans.

The flames reached high in the sky as we fly over the junkyard by the Bayou.

"No…" My eyes widen, as I swing the jet around to the ocean side.

I spot multiple forms in the water, and even more Leaguers in the sky around them.

I bring the jet down to the water, and make it hover just above the waves as I spot Gamma.

We all unbuckle, and open the hatch.

Nightwing crosses his arms at Tim, then leans down in a crouch, throwing his crossed arms around his knees.

"Dude, way to get your feet wet," Dick smirks.

I elbow him in the shoulder.

' _Got me worried… Great Hera,'_ I sigh as the thought runs through my head.

"All abductees," I begin, "If you would please swim this way, and board the plane. Let's get you all home."

Haneul uses his magic to help propel the abductees forward, and Sko jumps in the water to grab them all one by one and help them into the jet.

As Gamma enters the jet (all soaking wet, mind you) I pull Robin, La'gann, and Blue aside.

"We are going to have a conversation none of you will like," I warn them.

"What about Seung and Hwan?" La'gann whines.

"Kyung and Jeong will take care of that," I growl. "For now, let's just get back to the cave, and get you all cleaned up."

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"It's not like I took an _unnecessary_ risk!" Robin argues.

"But you should have waited for backup before entering the base!" I argue right back.

"W.B, we couldn't! They had us on tape!" La'gann defends.

"Then you find a place to lay low," I counter.

"Addie," Nightwing whispers, standing in front of me so they can't see what we're saying. "Maybe we shouldn't be so hard on them. They wouldn't have done it if they didn't have to…"

I sigh, and hold my nose between my fingers as he steps away.

I move to stand in front of them, then I embrace them all in a forced group hug.

"I just can't lose anyone else," I admit.

"It's okay, hermana," Blue comforts as they embrace me back.

"We'll try to be a little more aware, alright?" Robin says.

"You better," I say. "If any of you die, I'm going to the underworld, bringing you back, and killing you again for dying."

"Whatever floats your boat, W.B," La'gann says as I let them go.

' _Friggin' tall people,'_ I think as Robin pats my head.

"You're all grounded for a week!" I shout after them. "No Team missions! Only city patrols!"

* * *

 **I'm baaaack!**

 **This week has been ridiculously long for me. Mostly because I've been so anxious to post the story!**

 **As always, 5 reviews is a guaranteed update! So don't forget to leave a review! (But for the love of Batman, don't flame. Cause then I'm gonna go off on you, and no one wants that)**

 **-Gargolye77**


	2. Earthlings

**Hey ya'll! I'm posting this a bit early I know! I'm actually posting early because I'm packing up to visit NYC for a few days! I won't be able to update on Friday or Saturday, so I'm giving this to you guys now so I won't leave you all disappointed. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **January 5**

 **New York City**

 **The Daily Show**

I can hear the music begin as the show begins.

After what happened in New Orleans, the news networks have been going crazy, wanting League statements, and appearances. But, with the Krolotean problem growing, and M'gann, Superboy, and Beast Boy being sent off to Rann with Doctor Strange, and a Justice League head hunt going on in different Galaxies, they are just a _bit_ preoccupied.

So, they come to the next best thing.

Me.

Of course, I have already issued a statement, approved by the JLA, regarding the events that happened, but people are still hoping to get a bit more out of me.

 _'It was a routine stealth mission regarding a possible alien threat, given to the League by an anonymous person,'_ Is the normal B.S, and I'm sticking to it.

The only other reason I agreed to show up to this particular show is because… well, it's a comedy show about politics. And all politicians are jokes to me.

Trevor Noah is a comedian from South Africa, who took over the Daily Show when John Stewart retired. He is quite tall, and the Team thinks he's great. He has an accent, but it is to my understanding that he speaks 6 languages.

"Welcome to the Daily Show! I'm your host, Trevor Noah, and tonight, we have a special guest, the one and only: Wonderbat is here, tonight!" He begins. The crowd cheers for a moment. "But first, let's begin with tonight's top stories:-"

I like Trevor Noah. In fact, all of us at the Cave do. If we are around, and not on a mission, we turn on Comedy Central, and have a blast.

Of course I brought Haneul, and Wondergirl with me. Someday, she will need to know how to do this, so on occasion, I'll bring her along so she can study how the crowd reacts to certain things.

"Are you worried, Princess?" Haneul asks as I take a seat on the couch.

"Surprisingly, no," I answer as Cassie takes a seat on the arm of the couch. "I'm only usually nervous when I have to be in front of the people who will take apart every word I say, and rearrange the terms into their own meanings. But this is Trevor Noah, we watch him all the time at the Cave. We even used to watch John Stewart, and Colbert!"

"How nervous are you normally?" Cassie asks.

"My first few times, incredibly. I was so afraid that I'd say the wrong thing, and people would hate me, but as long as you take a breath, and stick to what you're going to say, you'll be fine," I smile, knowing that she would take this information to heart.

"Got it," She smiles.

"Don't worry, Cas," I begin. "When you go on for your first time, I'll be right off camera supporting you. Okay?"

"Okay," She nods in relief.

As the show continues on, I prepare myself for the stage.

I place my cape over my shoulders, and apply some stage make-up.

"You know, I really don't understand the need for such trivialities," Han begins, placing his hands on my waist as I lean in closer to the mirror, to apply mascara. "Your beauty is seen even from miles away. You do not need this."

"Han," I smile as he places his chin on my shoulder, and I place the mascara down. "I have to go on in a few…"

"This does not concern me," He smirks, planting his lips on my neck for a few kisses.

"It concerns me! _I'm_ the one going on," I whine-laugh.

"They can wait," He teases, moving behind my ear. "I need you more, Princess."

I lean back into him and sigh.

"You know I want to stay right here forever," I say, turning around in his grasp. "But I will have plenty of time for you after I go and do this."

"You better, Princess," He says as I 'boop' his nose with my finger.

"I'll see you in a few, Han," I peck his lips, and escape from his embrace to stand around the corner, and wait for my cue.

"Have fun," He wishes as I disappear from his sight.

The lights outside dim, they they start back up with the music, and cheers.

"Now I am joined by a future member of the Justice League, Daughter of the Dark Knight and the most famous Amazonian: Batman and Wonder Woman. Please help me welcome our guest, Wonderbat!"

I take my cue, and enter the stage as the remixed version of the original music starts to play, and the crowd starts to clap and cheer.

I wave to the crowd, as Trevor shakes my hand, helping me up onto the stage while doing so.

I lean over to give him a welcoming hug in appreciation, then I take a seat on the black rolly-chair.

The music and cheering dies down, and we begin.

"So great to see you! Thank you for being here!" The African host thanks me.

"No, thank you! All of us are huge fans of the show, and I'm so happy to be here!" I announce, and the crowd cheers.

"All of us?" He asks.

"Oh, yes, Robin, Wonder Girl, Superboy, all of the younger heroes," I explain.

"What, do you all just gather around the T.V in some super secret meeting," He jokes, and the crowd laughs.

"Oh, totally," I nod as he crowd chuckles. "We all just have a super-secret treehouse club meeting, everyday, and we watch comedy shows while a kid runs around with scissors outside."

The crowd laughs.

"Does this club have a name?" He asks.

"Yeah, but it's lame, because we're lazy. We just call it 'The Team'," I laugh.

The audience chuckles, as does Trevor.

"So, you are all really fans of the show?" He asks on a serious note.

"Yeah! When we are all at the same place, and we're surfing the T.V, we don't argue once someone stops to watch your show. We all love it," I admit.

"Oh, well, we love you!" He says and the audience starts to cheer again. "So, lets start when you were born. You are a clone, yes? Found along with Superboy in a Cadmus Lab in D.C?"

"Yes. I am not _exactly_ a _clone_ of Batman and Wonder Woman, but I am genetically related to them. Wonder Woman never gave birth to me, neither did she know I was being made by Cadmus, until a few years ago," I explain.

"But now, you embrace this? Yes?" He asks inquisitively.

"I suppose," I answer. "Although I am much closer to Wonder Woman than I am to Batman, we all do collaborate once in a while for training, and missions with Robin and Nightwing."

"That was what I was going to ask next," He says. "What is your relationship with Nightwing, and Robin?"

"Well, I knew Nightwing before he was the 'Nightwing', and given our close relationship, we are like brother and sister. Robin and I, I wouldn't say we are as close as I am with Nightwing, but we are very close in regards to friendship," I answer.

"And what about Wondergirl?" He asks.

"Wondergirl and I have a 'student-mentor' relationship. She is training to be Wonder Woman's protege, but someday, Wonder Woman will take over as Queen of Themyscira, and this will leave _me_ as the next 'Wonder Woman' figure by default. So while Wondergirl is training as a protege, she is also training to take over for my place right now, and possibly be the next Wonder Woman after me," I answer.

"That's really cool," He nods to the audience as they cheer for her.

"How is your mother doing?" He asks.

"Well, she's always fighting people," I joke. "But she's doing well."

"Now, I'd like to talk to you about what happened on 's show a few days ago, if you don't mind," He begins. "He said something about the Justice League harboring alien terrorists, and you responded by saying everyone on the Justice League is a possible threat to Earth, even Robin. Would you care to elaborate a bit more?"

"Oh, certainly," I answer. "Well, the Justice League is made up of people- aliens and humans and animals alike- who want to do good in the world. All of them are powerful. However, should someone 'go dark' as I say, then they would be a possible threat to the world. But we also have many other Leaguers who would try to reach out to the person. And if that should fail, we have many more who will take them down, should they need to."

"And, what about Kid Lantern?" He brings up.

"Well, you may or may not already know this, but K.L and I were very close. And it did hurt me to know that he had been working with Sinestro behind all of our backs. I tried to bring his mind back around, but he was too far gone into Fear, and he let it consume him. Bringing him back is no longer an option. Taking him out, however, is another story," I explain.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He apologizes.

"It's fine," I assure. "This is what happens when we keep secrets from each other. That's why we try to be very open in our community."

"Now, I know you've been on a lot of these news shows lately, how do you handle people who...are... ?" He jokes.

I smile, and chuckle with the audience.

"Well, you have to try to keep your temper, as I often have to check myself for-"

"But I would like to see what you do when you _do_ lose your temper," He smiles, and the crowd laughs. "I think we'd all rather watch that, than Gordon's show of biases."

We both laugh at this.

"I cannot tell you how many times I've wanted to bring him outside and show him the power of an Amazon," I admit, still smiling. "I was telling Scarlet Magician the other day that if it weren't for the cameras, I would have already have beaten him up."

"Scarlet Magician?" Trevor asks. "I don't believe I've heard too much about him. But I understand you two are close, yes?"

"Uh-Ha.. Yeah, closer than you might think," I laugh nervously.

"Oh, so you two are together?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah we've been together for about five years now," I say.

"Five years?" He asks. "That's quite a bit of time."

"It certainly has been a great time though," I admit. "He too, winds my temper down when I cannot hold it in."

"And it is also to my understanding that you have a dragon as a pet?" He asks in astonishment.

"Skotádi, yes," I smile.

"Skotádi?" Trevor pronounces. "And he is a dragon?"

"Well, we aren't quite sure what Sko is," I admit. "He came from space, and landed in the harbor where I just happened to be."

"Is this outside the secret treehouse?" He asks, leaning back a bit.

"Yes, it is outside our secret treehouse," I laugh. "But Sko really is a mystery. We think he is a dragon because of the way he looks, but he could also be an alien because he came from space. At first, I could have sworn he was an Alien space craft, like Martian Manhunters, but as I pulled it out of the water, it was a transparent egg, roughly the size of a watermelon. And it hatched the moment it got ashore. Sko used to be all dark shades, browns, and blacks, but then when I held him up, he turned into my uniform colors."

"And Skotádi, what does that mean?" He asks.

"In Greek, it means darkness. And that's just because when I found him it was dark outside," I say.

He starts to laugh.

"Such a simple reason!" He laughs. "You could have made it way more dramatic, like 'it was because of the color I see in his soul,' but no, 'It's dark outside,' That's a great name."

"Well, I do like to keep it simple," I nod. "But you should hear the names Superboy comes up with."

"Oh, and Superboy was found with you in Cadmus, right?" He asks.

"Correct. And he, too, likes to keep simple names. Like Wolf and Sphere for example," I say.

"Wolf and Sphere?"

"Yep. Wolf is the large white wolf, and Sphere is the Supercycle," I say.

"Why 'Sphere', though? Isn't it a bike?" Trevor asks.

"It is, but It curls up into a sphere, and that's how he found it," I answer.

"Such a simple person," Trevor notes.

"He really is," I agree.

"So, let's talk about your comment about Donald Trump," Trevor switches topics. "You said: 'He's a racist, sexist, xenophobic tangerine with a God complex,'-"

"Yes I did," I proudly confirm as the audience chuckles.

"What would you do if he were the Republican nominee, and if he became President of the United States."

"Well, this is what a backup country is for," I laugh. "My home is on Paradise Island. I live there. If he becomes president, you will not see me for 8 years."

"Why 8? In case he runs for a second term?" He asks.

"Trump as an ego bigger than his hands," I say, and the audience laughs. "Of course he'd run for a second term."

"Well let's be honest, most things are bigger than his hands, I mean look at how tiny they are!" Trevor jokes.

The whole show continues on like this. Both of us crack jokes, and we begin to relate to the audience a bit more, until it was time for the show to move on.

As he announced the commercial break, and began to stand up, I stopped him.

"I just want to thank you for inviting me today," I say. "We really are big fans of the show, and of yours."

"Oh, it's really no problem! Thank you for coming," He thanks. "I must say, we are all fans of yours at the show."

"Sadly, not everyone agrees," I say. "But I just want you to know, whenever you want me on the show, I will make time. I enjoyed being here. It's much more comfortable than those strictly rhetoric news shows."

"Well, we'd love to have you back, Wonderbat," He shakes my hand firmly.

"Oh, please, Wonderbat is too long. My friends call me W.B," I smile.

"Oh, well thank you, W.B," He smiles.

"Well, I must be on my way now, so again, thank you for having me. And please do not hesitate to call!" I say.

"Not a problem," He smiles. "Have a good day."

"You do the same," I smile back.

We depart, and I make my way back to the waiting room where Haneul and Cassie are waiting for me.

"Alright Cass, what notes do you have?" I ask the blonde.

"This show isn't as serious as the others, but it is still fun and entertaining," She begins. "And it's okay to crack a joke or two on this show, but we can't reveal too much to the public."

"Good," I nod. "Well, let us be on our way. I'm sure Nightwing has a mission for us."

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"Recognized: Wonderbat: B0-0, Scarlet Magician: S0-1, Wondergirl:B2-1," The computer announces.

"Are they back yet?" I ask as Nightwing comes into view.

"No, S.T.A.R Labs hasn't gotten the Zeta signal back yet," He reports. "They should be back by tomorrow morning."

"If not?" I ask.

"Then we go to Rann and search," He says. "You, me, and Batgirl."

"Got it," I nod.

"Be prepared," Nightwing states. "But, go get some rest. You haven't been sleeping right."

"How-?"

"I know everything, Addie," He says in brotherly concern. "Go home. Get some sleep. I'll call if they come home early."

"Okay.." I sigh. "But I want that call the minute they get back. You hear?"

"Yes ma'am," He nods. "Now get out of here."

I nod, and walk back to the Zeta tubes.

"Recognized: Wonderbat: B0-0-"

* * *

 **Gateway City**

"Recognized: Scarlet Magician: S0-1,"

I hear from behind me.

"Han?" I question.

"You're my girlfriend," He says. "I'd be a horrible boyfriend if I let you walk home alone, at night."

I roll my eyes, and twirl back into my civvies.

When I'm not in my uniform, I'm usually wearing a black, button-up cotton t-shirt, and black and white striped printed pants, with black hightops, and my glasses. My hair is down now, mostly because it's cute when it's down, and because I'm not fighting anyone in civvies, so it doesn't really get in the way.

Haneul raises his arms, and his civvies just materialize. Lucky…

He wears (now) a dark army green jacket, a ripped up white graphic t-shirt, ripped up jeans, fingerless leather gloves, and shiny black Doc. Martins. His hair is still its signature bright red, but he tries to stay out of the public view, just in case someone recognizes him.

"You are too much," I giggle as he puts his hand over mine, and entwines our fingers together.

"But you love me anyways," He smiles, pecking me on the lips before he begins to lead us out of the alleyway.

It isn't too far away from my house, but since Diana had the zeta tube located somewhere a bit further than outside the apartment, it is still a walk.

Han and I walk in a comfortable silence. We don't usually need to talk.

He just lets me push myself into his arm, and close my eyes while we walk.

It's kind of relaxing. Knowing that we'll get there when we get there, and that there's no rush, and no need for voicing opinions. Just having the chance to close your eyes and walk, knowing you're going where you're supposed to, without the hazards of tripping, or bumping into people. The trust that I place in Haneul to make sure that nothing bad happens to us on his watch.

I feel him walk around a bit to avoid bumping into people, and I definitely felt the large crack in the sidewalk trip me.

Han caught me before I fell even slightly forward.

"Princess, I'm going to carry you now," He says, holding me up, and looking into my eyes.

"Noooo…" I whine tiredly.

"You're too tired to walk. And I am not returning you to your mother with scratches all over your arms because you fell on the sidewalk," He says.

"But… nooooo…" Is the best response I could possibly come up with.

"But, yeeeeeesss," He taunts, turning his back to me, and kneeling down. "Come on."

I frown, and groan at him, but obey none the less.

I wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck as he lifts me up, and begins to carry me piggy-back style.

He holds my legs under my thighs, and wraps my feet around each other, and begins to walk.

I rest my cheek at the base of his neck, and close my eyes.

"See, you're tired," He says.

"... No'm not…" I reply, trying to use my words, and not succeeding at all.

"Yes you are, Princess," He negates. "It's okay to be tired. You've been working hard for the past few weeks. Go to sleep. I'll carry you to bed."

"You don'ave to…" I say.

"But I want to," He replies. "I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't."

"You're already a goo'byfrnd…" I mumble.

"Glad you think so, love," He smiles, shaking his head slowly in a backwards nuzzle, rubbing his buzzed hair against my nose.

I begin to fall asleep while he takes me home.

I can still hear everything around me, but I lose track of time easily.

The usual walking distance is about 15 minutes, but since I was fading in and out, it felt like 3 minutes before I hear him rapping on the door of Diana's apartment.

It takes her a second to open the door, and see that it's only Han and I.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Nothing," Han tries to reassure. "She was just beginning to fade in and out, so I opted to carry her home."

"Well, come in," She says, opening the door wider for him to enter with me still on his back. "You can put her to bed, but then I must ask you to leave."

"Not a problem, Your Highness," Han agrees.

Since we started going out, he and Diana have a bit of an uneasy relationship. He tries to be as kind as possible when the meet up. Offering to help in any way he can, whether it be with a mission, or preparing food. Granted he's not all that great at cooking, he still tries to get on her good side. And since he doesn't know how to properly address her, he simply says things like 'Your majesty/highness,' and things of that sort.

Mom hasn't voiced her full opinion of Haneul yet, but I feel like she's just a bit weary of him because of what I was doing a few years ago, and sneaking him into the house so I could help him heal his wounds, and recuperate.

She doesn't _hate_ him, per-se, but she certainly isn't all that fond of him.

I feel Haneul move down the hall, and enter my room.

He leans down for a quick second to pet Sko, who had already made himself comfortable on his mattress that pops out from underneath my bed.

We figured that since he's about the size of a male lion, that he can't still sleep on that small corner of my bed anymore, but he whined when he wasn't allowed in my room to sleep. So Diana and I bought a bed that has another smaller bed pop out from underneath it. My bed is still a normal sleigh bed, and the same height too, just with a bed that slides out from under it.

Haneul twirls me around his waist, and lays me down on the bed on my back.

My eyes open a little, and I see him start to take off my glasses, and shoes, and set them in their respective places.

I feel him pull my covers up, and around my body, surrounding me in warmth.

I hum in content.

"Goodnight, Adeline," He whispers, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Mmmm…" I reply, reaching out to hold the back of his neck. "... You missed…"

I pull myself up slightly, and place my lips over his.

As I continue, I feel him smirk, then he begins to respond a bit more.

"Love, if I stay any longer, your mother will kick me out for good," He says against my lips.

I pull away slowly.

"Whatever happened to your dangerous streak?" I tease. "Goodnight Haneul."

"Goodnight, Princess," He replies, moving to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smile, feeling warmth spread over my cheeks.

I see him smile, then he closes my door.

' _Astonishing Aphrodite, I'm in love with a magician,'_ I pray to the goddess moments before I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **So as per usual, I got a flame. But ever notice that Flames are _usually_ distributed by guests who don't realize that I can choose to delete their comments? I thinks it's because they don't have the gall to get an actual profile, and start something where people can go on their profile and prove them wrong. So here's me deleting the comment, and proving them wrong. (Let's keep in mind that they were the only guest comment so far)**

 **The comment exactly: 2010. Season one took place in 2010- not 2011. Superboy was created in 2010**

 **My response to you is:**

 **Guest : Uhm, actually, the show aired in January 7th of 2011, and the New Years Day episode (last episode of Season 1) was the beginning of 2012. Even if this information is wrong, they still don't really specify what year it is in the show so... Thanks for nothing really... **

**To every other person who was kind and left nice and/or constructive comment:**

 **Arianna Le Fay : First, you have half of my name! (Le'fay is my middle name) And I wasn't really planning on a Nightwing/Oc story line. (Between you and me: I had to change the 'starring names' of a few people so it would show more frequently on the filter search ;) But I didn't pair Oc-Nightwing together in the description. Just a little Author tip! :) )**

 **Retrokill : Sweet name bruh. Yes! Adeline is short, but she doesn't really feel like it's her weak point, mostly because she can fly. SO if something is too high for her to reach on her feet, it's no problem. Unless Tim pulls that 'head patt' thing. Lol**

 **Josephguy217 : Glad to see you back, bruh! And thank you!**

 **Boyy2k : Expect more sass, and shade. It's my favorite characteristic for Adeline.**

 **Anime hotty lover.18** : **Great to see you back too! Yay! Success!**

 **Digidestined10 : Thank you! Like your penn name!**

 **EirrinnOfMyth: Glad you're not feeling the mode!**

 **digilover23: Glad I could cheer you up!**

 **Angel Ruth: Of course I've watched YJ over 20,000 times by now! I know the spoilers, trust me! Lol! And, I suppose you'll have to read and find out! 0_o**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Glad to see you here, hun! And IKR?! I've been trying to find some good fics that I haven't read, but I can't seem to find any that catch my interest...**

 **Shazam hadow: Read and watch, is all I can say...**

 **Nathan Drake: He'll show up! Don't worry!**

 **Brandon1289: I've been trying to make W.B a it more past tense, like her perspective was in 2016, and she was telling her story of Project W.B, and now, we're in her time, so she can tell us her story as we ride along with her. Glad you like it!**

 _ **READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ-**_

 **So now there has been a misunderstanding, so I'm re-uploading this chapter for clarification.**

 **I did not say _all_ guest reviews are flames. The flames that I'd had, had yet to have been from a person with a profile, _with fics_, who understand the hurtful comments. And most of you are saying things like 'you haven't seen a REAL flame'. Yes I have. You wanna know why they aren't up? Because they were _guest_ reviews. I deleted them, and moved on. Granted, it was from before I started replying to comments, but there were still there, and they still hurt. Don't act like I don't know what a real flame is just because I don't allow them to go up in the comment section. I haven't gotten many, but I've still seen some pretty hurtful ones, and I've had them directed towards me. Call my bias, or whatever. I only allow ones up in the comment section that are either CONSTRUCTIVE ****CRITICISM, or NICE. I do not let them up if they say things like 'this sucks, and you do too,' or like 'this is a stupid idea, you probably don't even read comics,' or things of that nature.**

 **TO ALL GUESTS: Not all of you are rude. I KNOW. I'm just stating that most all flames I get are from guests. I'm just stating a fact.**

 **For those of you who need a better Picture of Addie in her new suit, go on ahead and go to my page, (or the cover pic) and check her out! There are links on my profile as to what her hair, and outfit look like. Sorry if the links are a bit spaced out, for some reason Fanfiction won't let me use full links. If anyone has any alternatives to help me out with links, either P.M me, or comment below. Thank you all!**

 **Just so you all know: I really don't want to argue with people, but if I'm right, and I know I'm right, believe me, I've done the research, have written a paper, made one of those science-fair fold out cardboard projects, and I have made a chart with my data, and placed it in the center of my foldable. You should run the moment you hear me say "Um, actually-".**

 **I know I'm working on W.B:I right now, but I already have up to episode 6 written out. How many of you are Gargoyles fans? The 90's cartoon? And Once Upon a Time fans? I'm in love with both of them, and I've recently been re-watching some episodes, and I have fics planned out, but I'm not sure if I should publish it, or not. Let me know in the comments! I kinda want to, but I'm not sure how many people would read them...**

 **On a happier note... HAVE YA'LL HEARD AGUST D'S MIXTAPE? STRAIGHT FIRE. SUGA. BAE. I NEED MY HEART TO LIVE. I'MMA NEED YOU TO WATER DOWN THIS FIRE. BOY. I CAN'T. (Slow claps)**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	3. Alienated

**S.T.A.R Labs**

 **January 6**

 **9:58 A.M**

I got a wake up call from Nightwing at 7 A.M telling me to meet him at S.T.A.R Labs in Taos.

We sit in the lab, waiting next to the Zeta tubes Superboy, M'gann, and Beast Boy would be entering from.

We are joined by Captain Atom, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern: Stewart.

"Sir," One of the scientists pipe up. "We have received a Rannian signal. They are arriving now."

"Recognized: Adam Strange: A1-1. Miss Martian: B0-5. Superboy: B0-4, Beastboy: B1-9," The zeta announces, as said forms begin to take shape in the tube.

"Nightwing! Wonderbat! Check out my super cool alien souvenir!" Beast Boy says, holding up a black bandanna of some sort.

"Zeta squad. Report," Nightwing orders.

"Our mission to neutralize the Krolotean Zeta platforms on Rann was a success," M'gann reports.

"I have also brought back specs from Rann to create a zeta shield to prevent any more aliens from beaming to Earth from off world," The Doctor states.

"How will that affect our own Zeta capabilities?" Captain Atom asks.

"It won't. The shield will activate at an altitude above the watchtower's orbit. League zeta tubes will still function normally," The Doctor explains.

"Tell them about Rimbor!" Garfield shouts, pulling on M'gann's arm. "Tell them about the sixteen hours!"

Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern unfold their arm, and stand up a bit straighter.

"It may be easier to show you," M'gann says creating a link between us all. "I successfully interrogated a Krolotean General on Rann, who had paid off a member of the Rannian Science Command to allow the Kroloteans to land a secret base in the Rannian jungle. Once there, the Kroloteans stole zeta platform technology from Adam Strange's friend, Sardath. They landed another ship in New Orleans, and used the Zeta platforms to beam a few _hundred_ Kroloteans to Earth. They built _more_ platforms brought in more Kroloteans and began _abducting_ and _replacing _ humans."

"Perhaps as part of an invasion strategy, though that's still unclear," M'gann admits out loud.

"But why Earth?" Captain Atom wonders.

"And what does any of this have to do with the sixteen hours?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Well," M'gann begins again through the link. "As you know Five years ago, Vandal Savage placed the entire League under his control. Six Leaguers" Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Hawk Woman went missing for a full sixteen hours. It turns out you were teleported to a planet called Rimbor where you spent sixteen hours on a rampage attacking everyone and everything in sight and announcing in several alien languages that you were the 'Justice League from Earth' and that the rest of the galaxy should beware."

"That's why the Kroloteans came. The League itself brought Earth to their attention," M'gann says.

"I...I don't know what to say. I have no memories of this. _None_ ," Wonder Woman says, sickened by the very thought of senseless violence.

I place my hand in hers, comfortingly.

"Don't blame yourself. Blame Savage and his Light," The Captain comforts, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But John, how is it that you haven't heard about this... _intergalactic_ incident?"

"No clue. Rimbor's not a planet in my sector. But I'll head to Oa immediately to consult with the Guardians of the Universe and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps. We'll get to the bottom of this, Cap. I promise," G.L states.

"In the meantime we still have a Krolotean invasion force to track down on Earth. You did good work on Rann. Now we need you at the Hall of Justice," The Captain orders.

"Mom, do not fret," I begin as the two begin to leave. "You were being controlled. If you were in your right state of mind, you never would have done such things."

"But it is the fact that I _did_ do theses things, even while my mind was in a haze…" She says, holding her head. "It disgusts me. I hurt innocent aliens with these hands…"

"No, _Savage_ hurt innocents," I contradict. "You had no way of controlling yourself with that Starro-Tech in your system. Mother, please, I believe we should both take a rest. This information is startling, but we cannot begin to make a plan without our heads wound so tightly."

She sighs, and grips my hand tightly.

"When did you become so wistful?" She asks teasingly.

"Spending time with Grandmama will do that," I smile.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **12 P.M**

 **P.S.T**

I fall onto my bed in a huff as Skotádi falls on his side after standing up for a brief second, and stretching.

"I feel the same way, Skotádi," I say, scratching him behind his horns.

"Hope you're still awake enough for me," Haneul's voice pouts from my left.

I turn my head around, and I see Han dressed in his civvies, laying down next to me, his face inches from mine.

"Probably not," I groan, moving to cuddle into him. "I didn't get enough sleep."

"I thought I carried you home so you could go to sleep?" He teases, shifting so that his left arm rests under a pillow, and his right arm snakes around my waist, and so that I am nestled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his fresh, yet musky scent.

"And I kept tossing and turning all night," I admit.

"What? You need me here to make sure you sleep?" He teases again.

"Only if you want mom to rip you limb from limb," I shoot.

"You love me too much to let my fate be a shredding," He says kissing the top of my head.

"You are… I'm too tired to even come up with a good response," I admit. "Shut up and let me take a nap before we have another mission."

"As you wish, Princess," Haneul says, resting his chin on the top of my head.

* * *

 **South Pacific**

 **10:32 P.M**

I fly over the darkened Pacific Ocean in the Invisible jet as Co-pilot with Wonder Woman, and the Magicians, and Cassie riding Coach. (We don't exactly have 'First Class')

"Remember this is primarily a recon mission. We want to discover all we can about the Krolotean's invasion strategy before we shut them down and deliver them to the Green Lantern Corps," Batman reminds us over the comms.

"Approaching drop zone: Beta," Nightwing announces for La'gaan and Aquaman. "Drop zone: Gamma."

That's me, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing.

I make sure everything in online, and on auto-co-pilot, then, I get ready to jump out.

"May Hera be with you, love," Mom says as I open the hatch to jump out. I smile, and nod her way.

I jump out of the jet, and I activate my powers once below the canopy level. I land right next to Robin on a branch overlooking an above-ground entrance to the volcano.

Batman, and Nightwing exchange glances, then we all take off silently taking out the guards at the door.

We all silently make our way in.

Batgirl, Robin and I land behind Nightwing after a few Kroloteans disperse.

He puts three fingers up, points in those directions, then signals for us to move out. I go with Nightwing to the front, and Batgirl and Robin take the left and right.

"Intruders. On the upper levels, and in the water," I hear the Manta say, shooting his beams in the water, approximately at La'gaan and Aquaman.

"There!" One of the guards point at Robin, beginning to shoot at him.

"Wonderbat, cover Robin!" Nightwing orders, as we begin to fight. "Batgirl. Maneuver seven."

I fly up the levels to fight with Tim, but he seems to be doing well enough with his bo-staff.

I take care of the goons that were behind him, using my cuffs to deflect their blasts, and using my fists to deflect their faces.

"Manta to all troopers! Endgame enabled. Strategic retreat to Manta flier. You have four minutes," The Manta orders.

"Nightwing! They're getting away!" I call. "Do I engage?"

"We've got it covered!" He says. "Nightwing to Delta squad. Enemy is attempting escape. Request backup."

The next second, a hole is made in the side of the Volcano, and Superman burst through carrying Superboy under the arms, while Wonder Woman and Wondergirl come flying in right behind them.

"Superman! Triple combo over here!" S.B reports.

Superman takes S.B by the arms, then throws him into the crab-tanks. S.B jumps in, makes them explode, then jumps down to hit three more. _One_ more than originally planned.

"Quadruple. _Nice_ ," Superman smiles.

"That was amazing! You just -You just 'Whoosh'!" Wondergirl begins to replay Wonder Woman's actions. "And then- And then -And then 'Bang'!"

Wonder Woman jumps in front of her to deflect the lasers that the giant crab link tanks begin to shoot.

"Little less _Fan_ girl, little more _Wonder_ girl," Wonder Woman replies.

"Right. Sorry," Cassie apologizes.

The Magicians begin to make quick work of the Troopers.

After Haneul takes one down, he tosses the helmet up to me.

As I catch it, I notice a large, heart shaped hole in it.

I give him a questioning look, and he blows up a red magic kiss at me.

I giggle, and roll my eyes.

"W.B!" Robin calls.

I duck as he tosses a Bird-arang into the mask of one of Manta's troopers, then I throw my leg around and knock him off of his feet.

We fist bump, then jump down to the lower levels to join our mentors.

"Three minutes to departure," Manta says.

La'gann comes by, screaming, and in his puffed-up form.

Just before Manta hits him down with a beam, Aquaman knocks his helmet off, and knocks him down while doing so.

The dark man stands up slowly. A shaved mass of platinum blond hair striking against his dark skin, and his bright blue eyes standing out even more.

"Kaldur'ahm?" I say in shock.

"I had not believed Nightwing until this moment," Aquaman admits.

"You did not want to believe!" Kaldur yells at them.

"None of us wanted to believe this! How could you betray us?" Superboy yells back.

"You dare question me? After all of you let Tula die!" Kaldur shouts.

"You think we wanted her to die?!" I scream at him. "Don't you think we've had enough of this nonsense? You think you were the only one hurting?! Jason died not even two weeks before Tula!"

"Kaldur that was a mission. Aquagirl knew the risks!" Nightwing literally jumps in. "No one wanted-"

"Neptune's beard! Don't coddle this traitor! He has joined forces with our King's greatest enemy!" La'gann interrupts Dick.

"Do you mean the King who hid from me the true identity of my father?" Kaldur asks rhetorically.

"Yes," I reply.

"That was _my_ error in judgment Kaldur'ahm. No one else need suffer for it," Aquaman tries, ignoring my comment.

"All will suffer if Black Manta demands it. Blood is thicker than sea water," He growls.

A small device pops out from Kaldur's shoulder armor, and it launches a small missile at Aquaman, La'gann, and Superboy.

Just as it's about to hit, Superman jumps in front of Superboy, blocking the blast.

He is the man of _steel_ , after all.

I follow Nightwing down to where Kaldur is retreating, and I hide in the shadows.

"Kaldur," Nightwing says as he comes down from the cave-tube.

"Just you and me, old friend?" Kaldur growls, ready to attack.

"No!" Superboy says, having followed Kaldur down the tube. "It's a regular reunion special."

"But it need not be this way," I say, making my presence known. "You can still come back, Kaldur. You are still the man who helped rescue Superboy and I from Cadmus. Please, Kaldur'ahm."

"No he's not," Conner growls. "He'll never be the same."

"Fine," Kaldur says, placing his hands behind his back. "You can take me down. Or you can save everyone from this bomb. I am told the yield is quite impressive."

Conner charges him, but Kaldur takes him down with barely two moves, and Conner lands on his back. Kaldur places his hands around Conner's neck, and activates an electrical shock.

"Conner!" I shout in worry.

"You have two minutes," Kaldur states, releasing Superboy, and diving into the underground pool.

"They're getting away!" Wondergirl shouts over the comms, as Nightwing moves to the blinking, shell shaped bomb on the wall.

"We'll stop them!" La'gaan replies.

"Negative. We have a bomb down here. Alien tech. I cannot disarm it," Nightwing reports.

"I'll get it out," Conner says, moving towards the strange bomb.

"No!" Nightwing shouts a bit too quickly. "Might have pressure o-or motion sensors. All squads! Evacuate to Bio-ship or Invisible Jet! Now!"

"Gotta fly!" I shout, taking Nightwing's arm, and flying us out of the cave, Superboy not far behind us.

I drop him off next to Batgirl, Robin, and Batman, then I take off towards the Jet.

As I fly into the hatch, I see the Magicians, and Wolf, and Skotádi are already aboard.

" **Invisible Jet, taking off!"** I shout into the comms as I begin to frantically flip the switches, and begin to lift off. "Warning to Cargo! This will get incredibly bumpy! I advise seatbelts. I _highly_ advise seatbelts. And if some of you could help out our Animal friends, that would be great!"

As I begin to lift, and take off, I hear the initial 'BOOM' Of the bomb explode. With not even a half second to lose, I shove the jet into the fastest speed it has.

The Bomb's radius keeps expanding, and I thrust the joystick further into the front, in a futile attempt to make it go faster.

The radius slows down, and the just escapes it by inches.

The glow of the explosion could probably be seen from space.

As the explosion dies down, I lean back in my seat, and release a sigh of relief.

" **If we could never do that again, that would be great,"** I say into the comms. " **Invisible Jet: sounding off."**

" **Is everyone alright up there?"** Wonder Woman asks.

"Invisible Jet cargo, sound off!" I holler to everyone.

They all begin to groan as the Jet slows down.

"Haneul."

"Kyung."

"Seung."

"Jeyong."

I hear someone run into the bathroom, and up-chuck.

"That was Hwan," Jeong reports. "He'll be fine."

"Huuurrrrooooo…" I hear Wolf groan.

"Hkkrrrrrrr…" Skotádi purrs, moving into the Cockpit, sitting in the Co-pilot seat.

" **We're all fine,"** I report. " **Keep me in the loop, guys. What's going on in there?"**

" **What just happened?"** I hear Cassie ask everyone.

" **The Kroloteans were clearly trying to build a new ship,"** M'gann answers.

" **They had to, Angelfish,"** La'gann replies. " **It was their only way to leave Earth without their zeta platforms or their original ship."**

" **Uh... but was Aqualad helping them escape? Or luring them into a trap?"** Cassie asks.

" **A good question,"** I admit.

" **The bomb was of alien origin. Yet the Kroloteans clearly knew nothing about it,"** Nightwing says. " **So where did it come from?"**

" **I have the feeling it may be up to you and your team to find out,"** Batman responds, cryptically.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **January 26**

 **1:10 A.M**

"I wish I could go with," Wondergirl says.

"I doubt your mother would approve," Wonder Woman states. "And only the six of us who stand accused need take this odyssey. Though Hawkman insists on accompanying his spouse. And Icon will act as our advocate. For it seems he is familiar with intergalactic trial law."

"What will I do without you? What if Grandmama calls, and she needs you on Themyscira?" I ask.

"Then my duty falls to you, Adeline," She says. "Let it be known, that from this moment until I return, you are now the rightful heir to the Amazonian Throne, should something unspeakable happen to our Queen."

"Mother-" I begin.

"You are prepared, Adeline," She interrupts. "I doubt Mother will be contacting you for anything other than to see how you are. And if she asks, tell her I am on a mission. We need not worry her."

"Yes, Mother," I give in. "But promise me you will return! I don't think I'm read to be the First-In-Line Princess yet."

"I cannot promise this, Adeline," She begins, slipping her hand over mine. "But I will try my very best to return home to you."

"What do I tell Steve?" I ask.

"Tell him I have to return home for a while due to a family emergency, and I could not take you with me," She says. "I hate lying to him, but this is necessary."

"Alright," I nod.

I begin to make my way to Dick, Barbara, Tim and Bruce.

"Be careful alright?" Dick tells Bruce.

"Was about to say the same to you four. I fear we leave the more dangerous task here on Earth," He admits.

"We'll manage," Dick says, glancing at all of us.

"Just come back in one piece, alright?" I tell him.

"Time to go," G.L: Stewart calls.

Batman's cape flutters as he makes his way to stand with the others.

G.L's ring begins to glow bright as the power surrounds the Leaguers.

"May the gods be with you all," Wonder Woman wishes us, just before the green power closes around them.

We wait a second before the will-power turns into a rocket ship, then, it takes off into the deepest reaches of Space.

' _May Hera and Hermes protect you on your journey, Mom,'_ I silently pray.

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry, I don't think I'll be replying to comments today. Just know that I appreciate you all, and I feel the love. I'll explain the 'guest thing' later.

I got a severe concussion today. I was in Anatomy, and my teacher had me stand up so she could demonstrate how to use the b.p cuffs properly so we wouldn't break them. I was standing, a little dehydrated, and my knees were locked. black spots started covering my sight until it was just black, and next thing I knew, the nurse was standing over my with a flashlight in my eyes asking me if I knew where I was, and if I knew what had happened. Of course I was disoriented, and no matter how many times I was told I was at school, and that I had fainted, I just kept asking where I was, and what happened. For a full minute I couldn't retain any information. They called for my mom to take me to the ER (Please do not operate heavy machinery after hitting your head on linoleum floors), and they said that everything in my head is fine (other than my evident crazyness :)) and I'm probably going to have a large bump on the side of my head, and a massive headache. I'll try and answer some reviews on my next chapter, but I'm sorry that I can't really make that promise until I'm back to 100%.

Guests: Please understand this 'Not all guests give flames, but all flames come from guests' in my experience. I'm not knocking guests. I'm saying that most all of my 'real flames' have come from guests, so I have deleted them. Don't come over here tellin' me that I haven't seen a 'real flame', I have. And I've deleted them. Call me biased, whatever. I just don't like negativity in a place where happiness, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are supposed to go.

-Gargoyle77


	4. Salvage

**February 13**

 **2016**

After Mom left, Nightwing and I decided to leave the departure of the Justice League's 'Big Guns', out of the Media.

Until further notice, I will be in Wonder Woman's shoes, literally. Should 'she' need to make a public statement, I look more like her than Cassie does. And with some higher heels, I should be able to match her height. And, of course, I need a wig, and her outfit, but both of these are easily acquired.

Conner will pose as Superman, M'gann will shift into Martian Manhunter, and Nightwing will be Batman.

That night she left, Haneul stayed the night.

NOT LIKE THAT. Get your head out of the gutter.

We did rest in the same general… area… in the same general… space… but it was only because I didn't want to be alone in the apartment!

I mean I do have Sko, but that's not the same!

Shut up.

Of course his brothers teased us about this non-stop when they discovered that he was not in his room before we arrived back at the cave.

But we all know better than to tell Nightwing this.

 _Any_ and _all_ of this.

"Zeta Shield relay satellites are all in place. Activating satellites," Doctor Strange begins to narrate. We see a live feed from space, as the yellow translucent shield reaches each satellite in the sky. "Congratulations. The Zeta Shield is now operational."

"Absolutely historic. Professor Carr, you should have your cave-school pupil write a term paper about _this_!" La'gaan teases Garfield, who is working on his school work.

Garfield cuts his neck with his finger, signaling La'gann to shut up.

"With the Zeta Shield in place, no alien can teleport to our planet from off world," La'gaan begins, holding M'gann around her waist. "Even your 'Strange' friend won't be able to travel to-and-from Rann without prior approval."

"Shield's great. But it won't stop a space ship. Or a boom tube," Conner crosses his arms over his chest.

"What's a boom tube?" Jaime asks. "Not compatible with what!?" He asks even though no one has said anything. "I swear I don't understand half the things you say!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Feeling's mutual," Mal says, raising his own eyebrow at Jaime's strange behavior.

Jaime looks away sheepishly.

"Where's Nightwing?" Conner asks, clearly aggravated that M'gann and La'gann are making googly-eyes at each other in the middle of the Cave.

"Taken the night off. _Personal_ business," Mal answers.

" _Perfect_ ," Conner sighs, looking around.

"So...Back to movie night, Angelfish?" La'gann asks M'gann, getting impossibly closer to each other.

"Tag. You're it," Conner growls at Jaime, taking the boy by the arm, and dragging him into the hangar.

"Uh, what?" He asks in shock. "Uh, W.B! A little help!"

I rush over to the two boys in attempt to help Jaime from Conner's grasp.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Con, yo! What do you-?"

"Taking the night off! _Personal business_ ," He replies sarcastically.

* * *

 **D.C**

Conner grabbed Sphere, and we took off into the sky, and to D.C. Of course Wolf jumped in before we took off though.

I sit with Blue Beetle in the back, while Conner and Wolf take the front.

"Right already, I'll ask," Blue says to himself.

"Ask what?" Conner asks, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, any piece of this mission you feel like letting us in on? Look, I know you only picked me because Gar was studying, and La'gaan and M'gann were… _whatevering_. And W.B's here because she's worried... But I'm _here_ , ese. And I want to help," Blue explains.

" _We_ want to help," I correct.

"...Yeah, okay…" Conner gives in, as a holo-screen clicks to life in front of Blue and I. "The bomb Aqualad used last month to destroy Malina Island was clearly of alien origin. _Obviously_ the Kroloteans that perished there didn't know anything about it. So we need to figure out where it came from. The criminal organization _Intergang_ has a history of trafficking in alien tech smuggled to Earth through boom tubes. So I've been keeping tabs on _Whisper A'Daire_ one of _Intergang's_ top lieutenants. Tonight her boss _Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim_ crawled out of hiding to meet up with her. We have both in that truck. And it looks like they are headed for… the Hall of Justice."

We wait a few more minutes before the woman with long red hair, and the man with a Hulk Hogan shaped mustache, hop out of the truck carrying a large case.

"Can you scan that case?" Conner asks Blue.

"Yeah, sure," Blue affirms, turning his arms into what I assume is a scanner.

"Not compatible again? What does that _even mean?_ " He asks irritably to himself, shaking his arm.

"Blue. What do you mean? Who are you talking to?" Conner asks, concerned about his well-being.

"It's the scarab," Jaime sighs, pointing to the blue and black mechanical bug on his back. "The thing stuck to my spine that gives me the armor. The _powers_. It's an artificial intelligence created by Ted Kord. You know, the previous Blue Beetle," Jaime begins.

"Yeah. I knew him. Good man," Conner states.

"So I hear. Guess he was a super genius or something. Captain Atom figures the scarab was Kord's ultimate invention," Jaime says. "The Light killed him before he had a chance to use it. The Scarab advises me. Think Jiminy Cricket with a _really_ bad attitude. But it can't scan the briefcase for some reason."

"Can it scan the Hall? Ugly may be about to launch an attack against whoever's inside. And it's shielded from my infrared vis-" Conner begins.

"Scan complete. Hall's deserted," Jaime interrupts with a report.

Ugly opens up the case, and a glowing red… typewriter?... reveals itself.

"What is that thing?" Blue asks.

"I assume a retro-typewriter…?" I guess.

Sphere starts beeping, and whirring angrily, as if she sees someone she doesn't like.

"Don't think so. But the way Sphere's reacting, I _bet_ it's Apokoliptian," Conner hypothesizes.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning bad news. Let's go," Conner orders, moving Sphere down to the action.

"Perhaps we should create a plan of-" I begin to assist.

"No time!" Conner shouts over the wind as Sphere dives down.

Whisper notices us in the air, and Ugly straightens himself up holding the typewriter in his hands. It begins to emit a red glow, sending radio waves all around us.

Blue begins to shout in pain, holding his head with his hands.

"Blue!" Conner shouts, turning to face us both.

"Jaime, what's wrong?" I ask, moving to make him look me in the eyes.

He doesn't answer, still clutching his hands to the sides of his head where his ears would be.

"Game's over, Ugly!" Conner shouts, jumping down off of sphere along with Wolf, and onto the ground in front of the two villains. "Time to hand over the device."

"You're half right," Ugly acknowledges. "Game _is_ over."

The plaster, and concrete of the wall begins to crack behind the two mercs. Sphere lowers Jaime and I to the ground, and I hear Wolf begin to growl, his ears flat against his head, and eyes set dead ahead on the cracking wall.

A large creature burst out from the Hall of Justice. It looks like Groot grew over blue crystals and large boulders, then decided to make himself about 20 feet taller. Through some of the roots, I can clearly spot a pulsing yellow light, as if fireflies were trapped inside.

It stood up straight, and roared into the air. The roar sounded a bit like a T-rex mixed with an electric car engine. In other words, I nearly went deaf.

It growls in our direction.

"Attack," Ugly commands.

The monster lifts it's crystal-wood arm in the air, then lets gravity slam its fist down to where S.B and Wolf stand.

I see Conner shake himself out of his shock, then he jumps out of the way before the creature's fist hits the ground.

Conner jumps up above the creature, then slams his fist into one of the crystal spines on its… head…?

Conner lands on the ground near it's foot, and moves just before the foot moves to flatten him.

Wolf uses Conner's distraction to jump on the beast's foot, and begin to rip and tear at it's wooden leg. Conner decides to join it seconds later, using his powers to beat the wood off of the leg.

' _Maybe I should help…'_

Sphere makes a small whirring sound.

I look down at Sphere's 'nose' and I see a small blaster-like device popping out from the metal.

It releases a similar sound wave to that of the typewriter in Ugly's hands, but this sound wave fights off the Apokalyptan one, making it safe for Jaime again.

Jaime breathes in relief, opening his eyes, and tilting his head to the side as if he were listening to someone.

"Jaime, are you alright?" I ask, standing over the latino boy.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm good," He states, looking around me to watch the fight. "What is that thing?!"

"I'm not sure, a hybrid of sorts perha-"

"You know, I'm bilingual, and I _still_ have no idea what you _just_ said!" Jaime shouts.

"I'm fairly certain I was speaking English," I fold my arms over my chest.

"Not you, the Scarab," Jaime corrects. "Okay, _that_ I get!"

He grows his bug like wings, and begins to fly into the fight.

"Blue, wait! We still don't know how to defeat it!" I shout after the boy. I roll my eyes. "And _men_ wonder why _women_ live longer…"

I jump out of Sphere, and land right beside Wolf.

Blue loads his sonar cannon, and shoots it at the monster.

"BLUE, NO!" Conner shouts up at him, but it's too late.

The sonar hits the crystals, lighting them up a light blue color, before releasing it back out into the air as a larger, more powerful charge.

It knocks me back along with Conner and Wolf, and it shoots Jaime out of the sky.

I groan in pain as my sight swirls around.

"Oooowwwww…" I groan, trying to sit up.

I hear a loud creaking come over us. As I attempt to open my eyes, I see a small blue mass right in the foot-path of the monster.

"Blue… BLUE!" I recognize after my disorientation passes.

The monster slams his foot into the ground, directly on top of Jaime.

I reach my hand out in a futile attempt to reach him, but it was just that. Futile.

My eyes shift slowly over to the Mercenaries. They spoke in raspy tones, but all I could make out is that Conner and I would be too time consuming to kill. And that the League would be here soon.

If only.

They use the typewriter thing to make the monster step off of Jaime, and reach down to pick up Whisper and Ugly.

' _They're getting away…'_ I tell myself as the monster grows large, yellow, bat-like wings from it's back.

' _No… It's not going anywhere,'_ I mentally growl.

I shakily stand up, and shake my head from the disorientation. I glare up at the retreating creature, and I begin to lower myself onto the ground in a take off position.

' _No one hurts my boys and get away with it,'_ I growl, and launch myself up off the ground, and into the cold night air.

* * *

 **Conner and Jaime**

When the two boys regained their consciousness, they realizes that the other resident super-strength powered hero was missing.

Conner deducted that Adeline probably went after the beast in an angered frenzy. He assured Blue that they'd catch up to her as soon as they could find the Appellaxian.

"How're the ears?" Jaime asks as the wind whistles through the air around them.

"FINE!" Conner shouts. After a second, he realizes that he said that just a bit too loud. "Fine. But what were you thinking using sonics against an Appellaxian?"

"Dude! Never even heard of an Appe-laxative before tonight!" Jaime defends, crossing his arms over his armor.

"You _freshmen_ never do the homework. Haven't you read the case file on the League's _first mission_? Haven't you taken the guided tour of the _Hall_?" Conner lists off, rolling his eyes.

"Those are _rhetorical_ questions, right?" Jaime asks.

"The Appellaxians were an alien race of energy beings that attacked Earth twelve years ago. They inhabited elemental host bodies, including one made of crystal that could absorb and redirect a _sonic attack_!" Conner shouts over the wind.

" _Ooooh,_ " Blue says stupidly. "So what were they doing inside the Hall?"

"The original seven members of the League drove the energy beings off world. The empty husks the aliens left behind became the League's first trophies. Ugly's device must have reactivated the husks. Combined them somehow into a creature he could control. Sphere's tracking the device's Apokoliptian energy readings," Conner explains. "We're closing in."

* * *

 **Adeline**

I flew a bit behind the monster to make sure it didn't spot me.

It flies surprisingly fast for a giant wooden, crystalline, stone made Appellaxian. We must have flew miles away from Washington D.C, as there were snow covered trees everywhere, and the only nearby civilization was a nuclear reactor base.

In other words, I still need to get them away from the area before they make the Appellaxian attack. Any small change in the immediate area could affect the reactor, and I really don't want to see if I'm nuke-proof.

The Appellaxian lands a few miles out from the reactor, and sets the mercs on the ground.

I silently land myself on a snowy pine-branch, making sure that as little snow fell as possible.

The Appellaxian straightens up, and make a low, rumbling sound. Like a moaning tree.

"It sounds... _sad_ ," Whisper notes, her eyes drooping a bit in sympathy for the Appellaxian.

"Don't go sentimental on me, _A'Daire_ ," Ugly spits, holding the typewriter back up. "It's a construct of wood, stone, et cetera. This gizmo pulled together the residual psychic energy of its former alien hosts. But that _monster_ doesn't _feel_ anything. And with this thing as my enforcer I can expand Intergang's reach _exponentially_."

' _Who's the real monster here?'_ I growl.

"Wow, five syllables. I didn't think you knew any words with more than two," The voice of Superboy retorts from the sky.

' _How did I not hear them?'_ I wonder.

"Hilarious. But we'll see who's laughing when I-" Ugly begins.

"Regeno-sphere," Conner interrupts, ordering Sphere. "Jam all Apokoliptian signals in the area."

A sonar blast erupts from Sphere's nose, and the typewriter begins to spark, and fizzle. Ugly tosses it on the ground before it could cause any major damage to his hands.

Upon being freed, the Appellaxian begins to moan, and growl even louder, advancing slowly on the mercs who controlled it, crushing the device under it's large feet.

"Uh-oh," Ugly notes.

"Uh-oh is right," I growl, not moving to protect the mercs as the Appellaxian slams it's rock fist into the two, knocking them out, and sending them flying back.

The Appellaxian then turns, and jumps in the air, knocking Sphere out of the sky with S.B,, Wolf, and Blue still aboard.

Thankfully, I spot Wolf and Conner leap out before Sphere slams into the snow covered ground, and is then nearly crushed into scraps when the Appellaxian lands on her.

The power and magnitude of the Appellaxian's landing was enough to create a small snow storm.

Snow and dirt flies everywhere, as Conner struggles to stay on one place.

Even I'll admit that I had some trouble staying on my pine branch.

The tree sways backwards, and I take it upon myself to grip onto the trunk of the pine with my strength.

As I block my eyes from the large chunks of snow, and wood, I hear a slam, then whimper.

' _It hurt Wolf!'_ I deduct.

The wind and snow begin to settle, and I barely take a second to reveal myself.

I leap out of the tree just as Jaime comes around. His arms in the shape of a battering ram.

He slams himself into the Appellaxian's arm, only to be thrown down a second later.

I search for my own landing on the creature, and I slam myself into it with my full dead weight.

The Appellaxian crumples to the ground, but only for a second. That second is enough for me to unwind my lasso, and begin to twirl it around, aiming for the crystals on the top of it's head.

As I toss it over and around it's largest spine, I tug on it with most of my strength, attempting to turn it away from the reactor.

"Any chance I could get some help?!" I shout down to the two heroes.

They don't answer.

I continue to attempt steering the Appellaxian away, but this is no horse.

It bounds over to the Nuclear Reactor, and I pick up the sounds of the warning alarms blaring at the sight of it.

As we get close enough, I hear the sound of automatic weapon fire.

' _Do they really think that guns are gonna stop it?!'_ I silently judge in my head.

The guards continue to shoot at the Appellaxian, and I struggle to stay aboard.

The Appellaxian must have grown tired of their games. He throws down a large piece of wood, nearly missing the guards, but making them scatter.

Now I go into panic mode.

I fly up in the air, and attempt to at least throw it off course with my momentum, but all I could manage was to stall it for a few seconds before it realized that I was still alive.

It reaches up, and swats at the lasso, trying to take me down with it, as though I were a spider connected to a single thread of web.

"Deploy! We can't let it breach the reactor!" The saving grace voice of Superboy shouts over the wind, arriving just as the Appellaxian breaks through the wall of the facility.

"How long does it take to fly half a mile?" I complain, letting the monster go so Blue Beetle could use his battering ram to knock the beast back, and onto the ground.

Conner jumps onto the Appellaxian's right arm, while I assist Wolf with the left.

"We had to take care of the mercs!" Blue defends.

"Hold it down! _Lock_ it down!" Conner clarifies, struggling to keep the creature down.

"Working on it!" Jaime shouts, slamming his arms together, trying to create a larger staple-gun than he probably ever has.

He wastes no time in tossing the staples around the Appellaxian's arms, torso, and legs.

"Sphere! Pill-bug mode! See if you can take control of it!" Conner shouts as he and wolf hold it down, along with Blue's Staples.

Sphere rolls around, and transforms into a strange bug-like creature. I've only ever seen it once, but this time is no less impressive.

Sphere tries to jump into the Appellaxian's head like a tick, or flea, but the creature hed-buts Sphere away, breaking the staples as it does so.

It tosses Conner into Blue, knocking him out of the air, then he throws Wolf off of it, making him whimper as he skidds on the ground next to Conner.

"I don't suppose we could just ask it to play nice?" Jaime asks, half jokingly. "Wait, you mean it's possible?"

"Jaime, what's the bug telling you?" I ask, making my way up into the air, once again attempting to use my lasso to stop the creature from creating a nuclear reaction we all won't like.

Jaime stands up, and forms his arm into a sonic cannon.

"Stop Blue! Sonics don't work! Not as an attack!" Conner shouts, recovering quickly from the tossing.

"But maybe as a-" He doesn't finish his thought. He shoots the blue sonic cannon at the Appellaxian. But this time, a red sonic wave returns to him within his own frequency.

He cries out in pain as the Appellaxian returns the continuous blast.

"Blue! Break off! Whatever you're doing, break off before it kills you!" Conner shouts at Jaime, moving to try to yank the sonic cannon away from the Appellaxian.

"No! It's not attacking. It's communicating!" He shouts in pain. "Communicating its pain. _Listen_ ," Jaime's voice changes in tone. As his eyes become wide, and still. " **Where is the stillness of wood? Of stone? Of crystal? Of metal? All this noise. All this life. Is pain. We sense the power in this place. Power enough to destroy us. To end the pain. To be still again."**

"I can relate… I mean, we can help you. We _will_ help you," Conner corrects himself.

"The stillness you seek can only be gained my inner realization," I begin to explain. "Reaching your own inner peace is something many of us can- AHHGGGHHH!"

A loud screaming sound whistles through the air, making everyone cry out in pain.

I crumple to the ground, trying my best to block out the sound, but the scream is eardrum-shattering.

Soon, there was a large blast, warming me to the core, then, the screaming stopped.

As I begin to lift my arms away from my ears, I spot Jaime in Conner's arms.

"Blue!" I shout, wasting no time making my way over to the two. "Blue, are you alright?"

He only groans in pain.

"Don't know who you guys are," A voice states in the back. One of the security guards, I bet. "But you took that thing down! Probably saved the whole east coast!"

"...It was _alive…_ " Blue says softly, reaching out to a lit up ash piece. "A-And now it's gone. Who attacked? Who killed it?"

"Someone ugly," Conner growls, looking back out into the forest.

"Allow me," I snarl, cracking my knuckles, and unstrapping my lasso once more.

"Add's don-" Conner begins, but I don't listen.

' _A life is a life, no matter how big, or small,'_ I remember Dick telling me, back when it was only the few of us on the team. ' _No one has the right to decide when someone else's life is to end.'_

I storm into the forest, searching for footprints, and signs of life.

I kneel onto the ground, and I spot large indentations in the snow, leading away from the scene.

My eyes narrow, and I follow after them, hovering just above the snow, so I don;t confuse my prints with those already on the ground.

' _It only happened moments ago… how far could they have gotten?'_ I begin to wonder.

" **Wonderbat, come in,** " Conner's voice crackles over the comms. " **Ugly and Whisper are still here. Alive, but non-responsive."**

' _Then who made these tracks?'_ I wonder.

" **Wonderbat, come in,"** Conner repeats. " **Addie, are you okay?"**

"I copy," I whisper, not knowing my surroundings. "I'll be there in a second…"

I glare at the prints, and the forest, and reluctantly decide to return to the boys.

' _...This isn't right… Something doesn't feel right…"_ My subconscious all but alarms me.

' _I know, but we are unprepared… we best gather more information… I want to know what killed the Appellaxian, but whatever it was is obviously more powerful than 4 heroes. We can't take him alone.'_ I respond to myself, floating away, and back to the boys.

' _Who says they were alone?'_ My subconscious asks.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **Midnight**

After discovering that the two mercs were not in their right state of mind to pull off something like homicide, We all agreed to brief Nightwing in the morning tomorrow.

Or… _today..._ I guess.

I decided to go home, and hopefully get some much needed sleep.

As I enter the apartment, Skotádi bounds into the front room, and all but tackles me to the ground.

"Nai, to skotádi. Eímai spíti," I comfort the dragon, rubbing his head.

He lets his tongue fall out of his mouth, and he closes his eyes in happiness, as if to say 'Yes, human. Yes… love me…'

I pat his head one last time before I make my way to my room.

Skotádi had already pushed the door open with his nose.

My room always looks the same.

Except for the Magician on my bed.

That's always a welcome surprise.

"I see you're back in time for Valentine's day," Han's sleepy voice begins as he sits up in my bed.

"So, how'd it go?" His heavily accented voice asks, using his magic to pull me towards the bed, and into the spot next to him.

"You don't want to know," I reply, letting him lead me to a comfy place.

"I do," He counters. "But maybe in the morning…"

"Maybe in the _afternoon_ ," I retort. "I feel like I could sleep for _days…_ "

"Well, it's a good thing I can stay here for _days…_ " Han replies, shifting so that he could wrap his arms around my waist, and pull my back to his chest.

I take a deep breath, and relax myself, hearing Skotádi move to lay down on his bed.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Han asks.

"Just… a lot happened today… A lot that I just can't explain…" I state. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm beat."

"Goodnight, Princess," Han whispers in my ear as my eyes close.

"Goodnight, Han," I whisper back.

* * *

 **Across the street, on a rooftop…**

' _She has no idea. She doesn't know what game I'm playing at yet... '_ A glowing yellow figure crookedly smiles from a rooftop, looking directly into Adeline's room. ' _Soon, I will end her. Them. EVERYONE. She had her chance to be happy. Now, it's my turn. Sweet dreams, Princess… May I forever plague your dreams-no-_ _ **nightmares**_ _.'_

The figure send out a small, thin strand of a golden thread into Adeline's room. Fear.

He watches as it snakes into her head, and smirks when her face contorts into an expression of anguish.

Nash Jordan smiles brightly as he places the Fear of himself into Adeline Prince's mind.

' _This is my endgame.'_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I know I've been gone a while. First it was the concussion, then grades, and now sickness. I cannot win this year. So, I'm sorry for the delay, but here it is! I hope this little slice of the new Nash Jordan makes up for the loss time! I know most of you have been asking to see him return :)**

 **As I stated above, I am very sick at the moment, and I do want to get this up today, so I'll get back to my commenters on my next update when I feel better. I still love to see the comments though! They make me all warm, and happy inside. I love you all!**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	5. Beneath

**February 18**

 **Gateway City**

I hear a knocking at my door.

It's been 4 days since Conner, Jaime, Sphere, Wolf and I encountered the Appellaxian. 3 days since we explained the encounter to Nightwing.

After we told him what happened, he looked distraught. I couldn't tell if it was because of the death of the Appellaxian, or if it were the mystery of who shot it down.

Whatever the case, he ordered Jaime, Conner and I to lay low. No 'surprise-solo-missions' without prior permission from him, or a League member.

So, here I am. Sitting in my apartment with Sko's head on my lap as we watch Sherlock.

It's a quality show. Don't judge me.

I pause Netflix, and silently order Sko to stay on the couch as I answer the door.

As I stand on my toes to look through the peep-hole, I spot the friendly, familiar face of Steve Trevor.

"Just a second, Major Trevor!" I call from my side of the door.

I throw my arm to point at my door, knowing Sko will follow my meaning.

As soon as I hear the tell tale sign of Sko laying on his bed in my room, I unlock the door.

"Good afternoon," I smile as the Military man.

"Good afternoon, Adeline," Steve smiles brightly.

"What brings you around?" I ask.

"Well, I haven't seen Diana at work in a few days. I came to check up on her. Is she alright?" He asks, his blond brows furrowing in concern.

"Oh, I thought she called in?" I play off. "She found out that Grandmama was having some health issues, and she didn't have time to bring me along. She took the first flight home so she could take care of her. I'm not sure when she'll be back, and I'm afraid that phone service back home isn't all that great…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," He apologizes. "If I'm not prying, do you know what happened?"

"I might be mistaken, but I think Grandmama had a stroke, or heart attack…" I lie. "Whichever the case, Mom had to be out of California and back home before the day ended."

"I'm sorry, Adeline," Steve apologizes once again. "If she does call, would you mind giving me a heads up? I'd just like to know that everything's going to be alright."

"Not a problem," I smile. "And stop apologizing. It's not your fault."

He smiles at my attempt of light hearted-ness.

"If you need anything while you're here alone, don't be afraid to call. Alright?" He asks, preparing to step back out.

"I've got your number next to the phone," I smile.

"Take care of yourself Adeline," Steve wishes.

"I could say the same for you, Steve," I smile.

He nods, and makes his way back down the hallway, and I close my door.

Before I could even take a breath, I hear the J.L phone ringing.

I steel my nerves, and rush over to answer.

"Wonderbat," I pick up the red phone under the sink.

"Meet Miss.M on the roof in 10," Nightwing's voice orders over the phone.

"Mission?" I ask.

"Affirmative," He answers. "Batgirl, Bumblebee, you and M'gann."

"What about Cassie?" I ask, hoping to get her out in the field a bit more.

"I don't know, Add's…" Dick trails off.

"She'll need to go on a mission without your supervision sometime, Dick," I say lowly, just in case someone were next to him.

Silence fills the phone as he ponders.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Dick," I state. "Right now, She's my responsibility. If I think she's ready, then she's coming with me whether you like it or not."

"There's no chance you're gonna give on this, is there?" He exhales.

I smirk.

"Not a chance boy-wonder," I tease lightly.

"Fine… But she's either on the roof with you when M'gann gets there, or she's not going at all," He gives.

"I'm calling her right now," I state. "I'll see you later, Nightwing."

"Be safe Add's," He finalizes, hanging up.

I move to the landline, and I dial Cassie's number.

"Hey, Cassie," I answer. "You're going on a mission with me. Be here in 5."

* * *

 **Bioship**

 **Atlantic Ocean**

We are on our way over the Atlantic Ocean, to the other side of the world.

Cassie ended up coming a few minutes earlier than I expected her to. She's super excited to be on a mission without the total supervision of Nightwing, or Batgirl.

I mean, Batgirl _is_ going to be here, but my point stands.

She wants to be doing her own thing, and make a difference in the mission without being criticized, whether it's for better, or for worse.

"Investigating the origin of the alien bomb that destroyed the Krolotean invasion force is still a high priority," Nightwing explains as we fly in the Bioship towards the coordinates. "We suspect the bomb may have been smuggled to Earth via Boom-Tube. Watchtower sensor scans in Bialya have recorded an uptick in Boom-Tube activity. Alpha squad, your mission is-"

"Sneak behind enemy lines, recon known boom tube hotspots, and find alien tech matching the bomb! Oh, and don't get caught, or create an international incident. Right?" Cassie interrupts, and explains enthusiastically.

"That about covers it," Nightwing agrees.

"Psimon?" M'gann asks about her male, psychic adversary.

"We have confirmation that Bialya's telepathic enforcer's still catatonic in a Quraci hospital. After his last encounter with you," Nightwing reports. "But Bialya's dictator, _Queen Bee_ , is another story. Her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an _all-female_ squad for this mission."

"Oh _really_? And would you have felt the need to justify an _all male squad_ for a given mission?" Batgirl asks, challenging Nightwing's intellect and wit.

"... There's no right answer for that, is there? … So… Nightwing out," He rushes to close the communication.

"Queen Bee isn't the only woman who can mess with a man's mind," Batgirl jokes.

We all share a laugh.

"It's not that hard to mess with Nightwing," I begin. "So long as you've known him long enough. Cassie, don't pull anything like that just yet." I reprimand playfully.

She looks at me and salutes.

"So, W.B…" Bumblebee begins. "Speaking of messing with men, how are you and S.M doin'?"

"Oh, we're doing fine," I answer with a small smile. "We spent a night in the other day. Watched some cult classic horror movies, ate some pop-corn, and called it a night."

"Oh?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "And did he offer to 'protect you' if a monster came in?"

"Not like that," I laugh. "It's actually been nice having him around."

"You still having those nightmares?" M'gann asks.

"Sometimes," I answer truthfully. "They were going away, but they're becoming more frequent again… Han put some charms up around my room, but it doesn't keep them away. I don't have the heart to tell him that though…"

"Do you want me to help?" M'gann asks softly.

"No, it's fine," I say. "They aren't going away, but they aren't as vivid because of the charms."

"It still sound like an issue," M'gann says.

"It is, but I'm still sleeping through the night, and I still wake up rested," I explain. "If I start losing sleep, then I'll ask for help."

"As long as you're sure…" M'gann trails off.

"I am," I assure. "Thanks though."

"Approaching Bialya," Batgirl states.

* * *

The sun had long since set over the vast desert. The moon shining high in the sky, illuminating the silver dunes of the sandy plain.

We've flown around to different Boom-Tube-hot-spot locations that Nightwing sent us, but none of them were as heavily guarded as this one.

The Bioship flies around a large military compound, barely lit up enough for us to see it.

M'gann lands us behind some large dunes off in the distance, just above the compound. High enough so we could see them, but they couldn't see us.

"The other Boom Tube hotspots have all been busts,-" Batgirl announces, as she spies on the compound with her specialized Bat-binoculars.

"-But this much security must be guarding some big deal alien stuff, right?" Cassie interrupts her train of thought.

"Our job is to find out," M'gann begins. "Batgirl, take the north hangar. I'll take the south. Bee, the middle, Wonderbat, West. Wonder Girl, hold position."

"What? Wait, why can't I go in?" Cassie asks.

"'Cause You're Wonder Girl, honey. Not Stealth-er Girl," Bee answers.

"I can _do _ this," Cassie argues.

"No one's knocking your enthusiasm, Cass. And if we were in a firefight, there's no one I'd rather have beside me," Batgirl tries to defend, and explain the situation to Cassie.

"But we're trying to avoid a fight. And we need a lookout," M'gann explains bluntly. "Use the psychic link only. The Bialyans have the tech to intercept our radios. Anything goes wrong, we scatter and meet at the rendezvous point. Clear?"

"Clear," We all nod.

"Clear," Cassie sighs out loud. I give her a pointed look. She gasps, realizing that she didn't say that in the link. "I mean, _clear…_ "

* * *

' _Okay, so maybe this isn't what she had in mind when I said I have a mission for her,'_ I admit to myself as I hit my stealth belt, and fly around to the west side of the Compound. ' _But at least she gets to do this on her own!'_

I enter through the vents in the warehouse, just like Batgirl did, but from there on, I can't tell what similarities we go through.

I drop down onto the slightly sandy concrete, and quickly duck behind a few large crates.

The warehouse is all lit up. I can hear the buzz of the lights even from down on the ground.

' _This place is filled to the brim with explosives, and crates… but why? Who are they going after?'_ I ask myself as I begin to fly up, and on the tops of some crates.

I hear voices begin to echo off of the thin walls of the building. Nothing I can understand, but I know the sound of panicked voices all too well.

I duck even further behind the crates, hoping to shimmy myself in between the two next to me, but behind a larger one so they couldn't see me.

Suddenly, all of the lights go out, and alarms begin to sound. Red flashing lights begin to illuminate the warehouse as every window, and vent closes with shutters.

' _This isn't good… M'gann! Do you copy?'_ I receive no answer. ' _M'gann do you copy?!'_

Silence.

' _Psychic link is shut down,'_ I deduct. ' _Either someone took down M'gann, or she thought it unwise to continue communication. But why? What could interfere with our link? Another telepath? But I thought Queen Bee could only control the minds of men? And a few women? And Nightwing said that Psimon is still comatose.'_

I hear voices approaching my spot.

Voices speaking English.

"No way Blondie's in here," A harsh voice states. "She flew off after we locked it down."

"No way she was alone," A female voice contradicts. "She's not that smart."

' _CASSIE! YOU HAD ONE JOB,'_ I mentally face palm.

"True enough, but who would be in here? The lights were on. That's suicide for any hero, unless they _want_ to get caught," The harsh voice responds again.

"Then suicide it shall be," I could practically hear the female smirk as I hear something knock over.

"Not here," _CRASH_ "Not here," _CRASH_ "Not here either…"

' _She's knocking over the crates…_ _And I'm gonna be next! Okay, think Addie… fight or flight… which one, depends on the two looking for me…'_ I make a risky decision, and I peek around the wooden crates.

' _Orange hair, shaved on the side, tattoo, punk style= Shimmer,'_ I deduct. ' _Looks like an Icicle, and is probably an icicle. Icicle Jr. Can I take 'em? Probably. Should I? Probably not…. What do I do?'_

"Wait!" Icicle Jr. shouts at Shimmer. "You really think Queen Bee will appreciate broken cargo?!"

"Do you have another plan?" She asks him angrily.

"Even if the Blondie wasn't alone, they won't find anything up here," Icicle Jr. states. "A few explosives, but nothing important"

' _Something more important than explosives to be dropped on a neighboring country?'_ I wonder sarcastically.

"We should get down below," Jr. says. "We'll be of more use down there."

' _Down where?'_ I wonder again.

"Then move," Shimmer growls, pushing past him.

' _To follow or not to follow…'_ I watch as they leave. ' _I would be jeopardizing the mission… but I'd be doing it for a good reason… and I'd be getting Nightwing better information on what's really going on here."_

As I make up my mind, I silently hop out of my spot, and follow behind the two.

They exit the warehouse, me following in their shadows, and they lead me to a small shed above the ground.

They punched in a 4 digit code each, and entered through the automatic sliding door.

As Shimmer closes the door, I move in.

I couldn't catch it before it closed, but Jason taught me something before he… you know…

I use my cuffs to reflect the moonlight onto the keypad, and I look for the numbers the most used and dented in.

Numbers 2, 3, 8, and 9.

Now, there could be over a hundred combinations, but let's narrow this down, the one the most dented in is the last one. That would be 3. The least dented is the first one. That's 8. So now, we narrow it down to the two combinations, so if it's not one, it's the other.

I punch in the numbers 3298, and the keypad makes an alarm sound.

So not that one.

3928

The keypad gives me a low green light, and the door pops open.

' _Even when you're gone, you're still saving me, Jay,'_ I pray up to him.

As I enter silently through the door, I take in my surroundings.

Rock walls surround me. All sharp and jagged, as though whoever was excavating it was looking for something, and in a hurry.

The staircase led me down into a cave covered in hieroglyphs, almost Egyptian looking. But what might have stood out the most was how many large computer screens, and military officers were set up down here.

' _Something was definitely down here… and Queen Bee definitely wanted it, but what is it? Either they found it and they can't remove it, or they are still looking, but needed to do it covertly,'_ I deduct.

As the lights grow brighter, I decide that I would stand out against the tan walls in my all black uniform. I hit my belt, and my red and blue uniform grace my figure once more.

'M'gann do you copy?' I try again. 'If you cannot answer, I found an underground location covered to the brim in hieroglyphs, and computers. Surrounded by military men. I could use some back-up, or extraction. Wonderbat out.'

No answer. Guess I'm on my own.

As I delve deeper into the cavern, I spot a weird looking elevator, leading down to a runway. A cargo plane almost ready for take off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Batgirl jumping down off of a cliff-side opposite of me, hopping down off of crates and landing safely on the ground.

She moves silently over to the Cargo plane, probably to investigate, but she stops, and notices these strange metal containment units. They have a red shield covering the top half, and a heart monitor just beneath it.

' _What is this?'_ I wonder, leaning slightly forward in my spot, trying to focus on any other detail of the pods. Manufacturing logo, bolts and screws, even an expiration date, but I see nothing. No writings or inscriptions. Just a bunch of lines and curves like jibberish.

What I didn't see was who I recognize as Psimon, a half armor clad, red cornrow haired Devastation, Icicle Junior, Shimmer, and a large hairy beast known as Mammoth coming from her flank.

Before I could act, Psimon hits Batgirl with a psychic blast.

She screams in pain before collapsing on the ground unconscious.

' _BABS!'_ I mentally shout as the thugs place her in an empty pod.

"Are you serious? The rest of these kids are runaways. _Strays_. They won't be missed. But a _bat-brat_?" Icicle Jr. argues with Psimon and the others as Batgirl's heartbeat is placed up on the monitor.

"Batman _himself_ is out of the picture. And if anyone else misses her... Psimon says he just doesn't care," Psimon states maniacally.

"Psimon! I like the way that pretty brain of yours _thinks_ ," Devastation applauds, throwing her arm around Psimon.

' _EEEEEWWWW!'_ I mentally gag.

"Thank you, Devastation. Now help Mammoth load the cargo, bat-brat included, onto the plane. Shimmer, prepare for takeoff, then go upstairs and confirm the flight plan," Psimon orders. "I want this bird in the air in ten."

' _Not on my watch…'_ I mentally growl.

Before I could even think about going down there and take them all on, I spot a small yellow light fly up, and out of the hangar, via the large doors at the end of the indoor runway.

' _Well… I found Bee,'_ I deduct. ' _I can't follow her, but I think she's going to go find M'gann and Cassie. And BOY do I have some words for her…'_

A few minutes pass as I watch Devastation and Mammoth roll the heavy pods up the ramp of the cargo plane.

' _I agree with Superboy. Stakeouts suck,'_ I sigh.

"Cargo is secured," Devastation reports down to Psimon.

"Just need a couple more minutes to complete refueling," Icicle Jr. states, placing the gas pump in the plane.

' _You could have done that while they were loading, genius,'_ I criticize, rolling my eyes. ' _Honestly, it's no wonder we win all the time. These guys are incompetent…'_

I only have to wait a few more seconds before I hear alarms going off, and the military men are shut off from the action by metal doors sliding down from the ceiling.

' _Is that my cue?'_ I wonder, feeling antsy up in my perch.

I look down at Psimon and Shimmer, and I notice that her eyes are glowing a bright green.

' _M'gann!'_ I thank the Gods.

"Plane's fully fueled. What's going on?" Icicle Jr. asks, yanking the gas pump out of the plane's side.

No one answers him.

Psimon keeps starring at M'gann, and he doesn't move an inch.

He's engaged in psychic battle with M'gann. And he won't win.

No one moves until Icicle Jr., Mammoth, and Devastation begin to stalk over to M'gann, a cruel smirk making it's way onto their faces.

' _Touch M'gann, see what happens,'_ I mentally challenge them, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

As they approach, the Cargo plane begins to warm up, and take off down the runway.

' _Bee woke up Babs,'_ I sigh in relief as Psimon orders Devastation and Mammoth to retrieve the plane. Or, at least I think so… He could have done it telepathically.

As the two run off in pursuit of the plane, Icicle Junior runs up behind M'gann, and slams his fist down on the control panel. The button gives off a loud alarm sound before the hangar doors to the outside begin to close.

I spot a small yellow light fly around Mammoth's face before shooting at him. He roars in shock and pain as he fumbles back, letting Devastation take the lead.

I can't focus on that right now though.

Fighting with M'gann on the psychic plane must be taking a toll on Psimon. His face looks paler than usual, and sweat beads begin to drop down his face.

Icicle Junior lifts his arm, making an ice sword form around his forearm.

I get ready to pounce as he lifts it in the air.

"This is for breaking my heart at Belle Reve!" He shouts.

I launch myself off of the side of the cave, and cross my arms in front of me.

As I approach Icicle Jr. at a personal high speed, I throw my arms out in front of me, using my cuff to block his arm and shoulder spines as I use my momentum to throw him away, and into the cavern walls.

He flies off into the side of the cave with the force of my blow, making a large dent in the wall.

Seconds later, I hear Psimon shriek.

I look over to see Bee zapping him every which way, and him trying to swat her away with his hands.

"Psimon says, enough!" He shouts, almost catching her in his hand.

" **Bumblebee says good night!"** I hear her voice crackle over the comms, just before Psimon's head sparks brightly, and he falls to the ground.

M'gann begins to shift back into her normal green self, just as Icicle Junior begins to recover.

As he begins to try to stand, she moves to tower over him, casting a shadow over his form.

"Uh-oh…" He cringes.

"Uh-oh is right," M'gann agrees, her eyes glowing an eerie green as she lifts him into the air, slamming him back into the wall.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Infinitely," She admits.

" **Girl, where have you been?"** Bee asks, as we take off after the plane.

"I got locked in the hangar. Junior and Shimmer opened up to search for any accomplices, and I followed them out, and in here," I explain. "I tried the link, but now I see why we couldn't use it anymore."

We approach the cargo plane just as Cassie tosses Devastation and Mammoth off of the roof.

" _Yes! We did it!"_ Cassie applauds over the newly established link.

As I was about to agree with her, I hear a whistling from behind us.

I turn my head and I spot a forklift coming straight for us.

"M'gann, Bee! On your 9!" I shout trying to warn them.

They hurry to move out of the way, landing on the roof of the plane just as the lift slices through the left wing of the plane.

I hear the alarms going off inside the plane as Batgirl attempts to regain control, only to have the right wing of the plane dig into the side of the cave, and rip clean off of it's bolts.

Batgirl doesn't have enough time to hit the brakes before the cargo plane dips over the edge of the hangar doors, and falls off of the side of the cliff.

' _NO!'_ I shout internally, mentally reliving the moment of when I found out Jason was dead. ' _NOT TODAY.'_ I promise myself, diving down in front of Cassie to try and slow the plane's descent.

I dig my fists into the nose of the plane, and force myself to fly up against the weight of the large jet.

Cassie wastes no time in joining me in my efforts, but we soon discover that we are not strong enough for this endeavor.

"It's...too...HEAVY!" She shouts.

"For me too!" M'gann shouts from the belly of the plane.

' _No… NO! I'M NOT LOSING YOU!'_ I decline any thought of Barbara dying on my watch when I can do something about it.

Just as I make the decision to jump up, and rip her out of the pilot's seat, M'gann reveals the ace up her sleeve: The Bioship.

Seconds before the plane slams into the earth, the Bioship flies just above it, and creates a claw to wrap around the midsection of the plane, lifting it back into the air as debris from the wings explode underneath us.

As the Bioship leads the Cargo plane into the air, Cassie and I sigh in relief. But she lets out a few happy whoops as we fly off and back to the States.

' _Hera, remind me to pay you my utmost respect when I return to Themyscira,'_ I mentally pray to her, seeing Babs alive and well inside the cockpit.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **February 20**

 **3:24 A.M**

"Psimon planted mental suggestions in the minds of his doctors and nurses. They've been tending to an empty hospital bed for months," Nightwing's head falls slightly at his misinformation. "I'm sorry."

"It had to happen eventually," M'gann says, waving off the mistake.

"So, no sign of any alien tech?" Nightwing recovers.

"None. But what we found was strange enough," Bee states.

"It was clear in Shimmer's mind that Queen Bee was acting as a middle man. Delivering abducted humans to an unknown partner," M'gann reports.

"We questioned all the abductees," Batgirl begins, standing up straight, and reporting her information as a soldier would. "Most were run-aways. All were kidnapped _after_ the destruction of Malina Island and the Kroloteans."

"So if the Bialyans weren't kidnapping humans for the Kroloteans then who is this partner?" Nightwing asks himself, attempting to place the puzzle pieces together.

" _Another_ unanswered question," Cassie sighs, drooping her head a bit with the shame of being caught.

"New questions keep the investigation moving forward. You saved lives. And you got each other home safe. It's a successful mission in _my_ book," Nightwing verbally rewards. "Good work, Alpha."

Batgirl throws her arm around Cassie, and the others congratulate her on her first mission without _total_ supervision.

I smile at the four, then move to Dick's side.

"Aside from getting caught, she did good," I note. "A little more time, and training, and soon she'll be able to go on solo missions."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Nightwing tries. "But you never did tell us how you really got down in the hangar in the first place?"

"I followed Icicle Jr. and Shimmer-"

"Into a highly secure, vaulted off area, without getting detected, or destroying their tech," He adds. "Come on, Add's. You're stealthy, but you and I both know your deduction skills need work."

I sigh.

"I'm not ashamed of how I got down there, it's just… I used what Jay taught me… I've been thinking about him often… and how I should have been there-"

"Addie, stop it," Nightwing lowly reprimands so the others can't hear. "You and I both know Bat's didn't want either of us going along on that mission. No one could have saved him but Batman, and even _he_ was too late. You can't blame yourself for that."

"I know, and I should stop thinking like that," I agree. "I just… I've been missing him more often. Little things remind me of him, and I don't know how to deal with it. It all happened so long ago, yet the wound still feels so fresh… And Dick, I almost lost Babs today! I was willing to forget about the run-aways, and dive in to save her first."

"I know the feeling," He sympathizes. "And I'm not saying that missing him is a bad thing either. Not a day goes by when I don't think about him. But I need you to compartmentalize, and prioritize."

"I know," I admit.

Dick places a hand on my bare shoulder.

"Do you want to see him?" He asks. "You know you don't need permission to come visit his grave."

"I… I think I'll take you up on that offer," I nod.

"Tomorrow then. I want you to go get some rest," He orders.

I give his a questioning look.

"Addie, come on, I'm your big brother. I know that you're still having nightmares," He reprimands. "And I know you haven't told Haneul because you don't want to worry him."

"How you know these things will forever plague my mind," I attempt to joke. "But I do agree. I need some sleep."

"Then go home," Dick orders.

I nod, and begin to make my way to a Zeta tube.

Just as the computer recognizes my scan, I hear Nightwing say:

"And tell Han his brothers have been looking for him, when you get home."

' _I swear… He might as well be telepathic,'_ I groan.

* * *

 **I know, I know... I'm a horrible person. BUT at least I'm replying to comments again!**

 **Anime Hotty lover.18: I know! I'm trying to take Nash a bit deeper into his mind, and delve more into his thought process, but I haven't gotten it completely figured out yet. But expect to see him in the upcoming chapters!**

 **GJAM: Yeah, but I wanted to show the audience that being consumed by fear is easy, and the willpower it takes to resist it isn't always available. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Boyy2k: I appreciate the analysis good sir!**

 **EirinnOfMyth: Thank you for the wishes :)**

 **Angel Ruth: I've actually got some concepts (that will most likely turn into chapter(s)) about how his fight against fear, and his eventual defeat against his efforts to fight it off. If that's what you mean...?**

 **Luna Star Phantom: YES I KNOW! And thank you! I was out sick for 2 days, then I heard that Comic con was in town and I forced myself to get better. (I went as Sally from Nightmare before Christmas :D)**

 **josephguy217: Oh yes, I remember this comment... Lol, thank you :)**

 ** _ALERT TO READERS_ :Like I said, I'm a horrible person for not having this ready for you all, but here it is! I'll try to update every week, but just know that if I don't do it one week, I'll try to do it the next. (Like an every other weekend type of deal) So if my schedule is a bit mixed up, I'll still try to get this all out there, and my one-shots will still come after depending on how many extra reviews there are :D!**

 **And I can confirm to the curious mind that I DO IN FACT plan on taking W.B into: Under the Red Hood, and Son of Batman. These will be after I finish with Y.J, but I am still going to confirm that I have some thoughts running through my head, and definitely some fluffies (insert troll face here)**

 **AND HAVE YA'LL HEAR BTS'S WINGS ALBUM!? I can't TAKE Suga with that black hair. NO lie. ANd Jimin with silver, and Jungkook (MY BABY) with that brunette... I died. I am writing this from above. And Let's talk about J-hope's forehead for just a minute, and his beautiful orange-red hair. And LET'S not forget V's visible eyebrows with blond hair. LEt's NOTICE JIN'S PINK HAIR, AND RAP MONSTER's URBAN DICTIONARY DIRTY talk in 'Blood, Sweat and Tears".**

 **I'm sorry. BTS got me all sorts of messed up.**

 **-Gargoyle77 outie**


	6. Bloodlines

**Gateway City**

 **February 20**

 **6:58 A.M**

"Adeline, why are you still awake?" Han asks, seeing me sitting upright in my bed.

"I can't sleep," I admit.

It's barely been 5 hours since my return from Bialya.

As soon as I got home, Haneul was waiting for me on the couch. He has been concerned for me as of late, what with my nightmares and all. But I wasn't expecting him to be home. I thought he went to go and do some training with his brothers.

But there he was. Sitting on my couch, and waiting for me to go to bed.

That is, until I woke up 5 minutes later from another nightmare.

"Your brother ordered you-"

"I know, I know…" I interrupt. "And I am getting tired, but I just keep tossing and turning."

"Do you need more charms around your room?" He asks, beginning to swirl his fingers around. His red magic lighting up my dimly lit room.

I shrug.

"I don't know…" I sigh. "Maybe it's just my subconscious being over active… I'll talk to M'gann about helping me with it."

"As you should," Han nods, blowing his magic away. "But for my peace of mind, I'd rather you be asleep before I go to the Cave."

"You have a mission?" I ask as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"No, but Kyung wanted to meditate on the pier, and he may be the strongest of us, but his meditating could use some work," Haneul explains.

"So, how are you putting me to sleep?" I ask with a tired, but curiously teasing look in my eyes.

"Very carefully," Han smiles, leaning in to kiss me.

As his lips meet mine, I feel his hand reach up, brushing my cheek, and threading through my loose hair.

As he does, I feel my eyelids grow heavier, even though they are already closed, and I feel the energy draining out of my system with every passing second.

I feel Han pull away, and slowly lower me onto my pillow.

"Goodnight, Princess," I hear him whisper in my ear as my mind goes dark.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **10:05 A.M**

 **E.S.T**

I'll admit I didn't expect to be immersed into a translation investigation walking through the Zeta.

Nightwing, Robin, and Beast Boy were gathered around a holo-screen, Nightwing explaining to the two that the Kroloteans were after something.

"Apparently the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as guinea pigs. They were hoping to find something… Something inside us," The former boy-wonder explains.

"What?" Robin asks, the aspiring detective.

"If I am to guess," I interject. Recognizing the g-gnome on the screen from my past in Klarion's dimension. "It looks like a gene that Klarion and the other witches used to talk about. Of course there is almost no comprehensive way to pronounce it in any Earth-based language."

"The nearest translation is 'meta-gene'," Nightwing adds.

"What's a meta-gene?" Robin asks.

"Never met-a-gene I didn't like!" Beast Boy jokes.

I roll my eyes at the boys' attempt at humor.

"Warning:" The automated computer system alerts us. "Unknown energy impulse detected."

A ball of electricity begins to form in the center of the room, lighting up everything down the dark corridors.

Nightwing and I push Robin and Beast Boy behind us. We are the most experienced after all. If something were to go horribly wrong, we need to protect them at all costs.

I know Adeline would be devastated if she lost Robin _and_ Nightwing.

The ball of light grows bigger, until it forms into a bullet shaped machine with wires sticking in every which way, and orange glowing under it. Probably from the immense heat it is giving off.

The lightning dies down, and a latch on the machine switches down.

I ready my magic as Nightwing takes out his Escrima sticks.

"Stand ready," Nightwing orders.

Robin extends his bo-staff, and Beast Boy takes a fighting stance.

The latch opens, and smoke comes piling out.

A grey, human form can bee seen through the thick fog, but not enough to eliminate the form as a threat.

Nightwing and I tense up, and prepare for a fight.

Then, a kid, no older than 13, jumps out from the machine, crouches on the floor, and pops back up with his arms in the air.

"TA-DAAH!" He smiles widely at us.

The kid is wearing a one piece, tan suit with a red lightning decorations up his torso. His arms and feet are covered in the same color red, and his suit flows up and around the sides of his face, connecting to a yellow visor with red rims.. His moppy, ginger hair is left free on the top of his head, but it does not cover the golden lighting molds coming out from where his ears would be located.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert," The cave warns everyone.

"Computer: Lock-down cave," Nightwing orders.

"Well, I think we found our 'unknown energy impulse'," Beast Boy states.

"Impulse? That's so crash! Catchy. Dramatic. One word. Like Nightwing," He rushes, and talks around us too fast for my sight, and ears to follow. "And Robin. And Haneul. And Beast Boy. Except that's two words. Blue Beetle is two words. Hey, is he here too? Nevermind. Impulse can find that out for himself! Ha ha ha!" He laughs, taking off down the hall impossibly fast.

"You two. Take him down. Now," Nightwing orders.

Beast Boy turns into a Cheetah, and Robin chases after the two of them down the halls.

"We're… _Crash_?" Nightwing asks himself.

"Is that what the kids are saying these days?" I wonder, giving Nightwing a confused look, and shrugging my shoulders.

"Move to the side," Nightwing orders, tossing silver marbles on the floor.

I do as he orders, and sure enough, the… Impulse comes back through the corridor.

He avoids the marbles by running up the side of the wall, pausing on our side to take a moment to bask in his little victory.

"Ha ha! You can't catch me that easy-"

Nightwing interrupts him by using his weight and pushing Impulse over with his elbow.

Impulse falls over, and Nightwing wastes no time in cuffing him, while I use my magic to freeze him in place.

"Now _that_ was crash," Nightwing taunts the boy.

"For _you_ maybe. Me? I'm _totally_ feeling the mode," Impulse moans in pain, looking down at his shackles.

* * *

"You're a tourist? From the future?" Beast Boy asks Impulse.

After we set him up in a seat, Nightwing visualized me handing him a microscopic tracker. I told the team that when we are in a situation where talking over a telepathic link is inadvisable, that they would send me an image of me doing, or making something that would help us in our quest.

I slip him a magic formatted Sub-cutaneous micro-tracker, as he exits the room. Oddly specific, but I'm sure he has his reasons.

"Why so surprised? Half the meat at Comic-Con are from my era," Impulse states. "Look, look, look, guys, we should all be _friends_. I'm really one of you! Part of the heroic legacy, right? My name is Bart Allen. You know, grandson of Barry Allen? The Flash?"

"Noted," Garfield states. "Not believed. But noted."

"What's not to believe? I've clearly got Flash's speed, his amazing good looks, frankly, I can't wait to meet him. Uh, you know, back when he was in his prime," He recovers.

"Well, Bart. Coming all the way from the future, you must have worked up quite a thirst," Nightwing states, entering the room with glass of water.

"Thanks," He says, taking a few large sips, before he pauses. "Oh! Ah, you're trying to get a DNA sample. You need my spit. Hah, that's such a 'Dick Grayson' thing to do."

"How did-?" Robin asks.

"See? I know stuff only a future boy would know. Dick Grayson. Haneul, who look suspiciously like a kid I-eh- Tim Drake. Garfield Logan," He lists off.

"Your name is Tim? And yours is… Dick? And laughing noodles?" Garfield asks.

I glare at the boy.

' _I don't look like a kid… do I?'_ I wonder.

"Oops! Spoilers! This secret identity thing is so retro. I mean You can call me Impulse. Or Bart. Or Bart Allen. Or Bart "Impulse" Allen. It's all crash," He says.

' _What does any of this mean? Crash? Spoilers? Dick?'_ I wonder.

"Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth?" Robin asks Nightwing and I silently. "Could he _really_ be from the future?"

"I could seek his mind," I offer. "But what I see will only be images he puts forth. So for all I know, he could be creating images for us to see. It would be better for Miss Martian to do this." I inform.

"Tell us something we don't know… yet. When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?" Beast Boy rattles off at the Speedster.

"Sorry, BB. Never was the best history student. Besides, we can't risk altering the time stream. We do that, we're all feeling the mode," Bart explains.

"And the mode… would be bad?" Beast Boy raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Doesn't get any worse. Always better to _crash the mode_ ," Bart smiles at us.

"Uh. Noted…?"

"Recognized: Malcolm Duncan. A-10," The computer announces.

"Ooh, Sounds like a door opening somewhere!" Bart exclaims. I hear a rattling sound, and faster than we could all comprehend, Bart freed himself from his shackles. "Aaand, that's my cue. Bye-bye!"

He takes off towards the door.

"Don't worry, the peregrine falcon is the world's fastest bird!" Beast Boy states, turning around, and transforming into said Falcon. "He won't get away."

Beast Boy takes off in the direction of the Impulse, and disappears around the corner.

"Doesn't stand a chance, does he?" Robin asks.

"Nope. Impulse is too fast," Nightwing confirms. "But at least we can track him."

"You planted a tracer?" Robin asks. "It will fall off at his speed."

"It won't. He drank it," Nightwing smirks.

"Sub-cutaneous micro-tracker in the water," Robin states. " _Nice_."

"Oddly specific pays off, I see," I smirk knowingly at the former Robin.

"Thanks. He's making a beeline for Central City," He reports.

After a second, he pulls out his phone, and dials a number.

"Hey," He says. "Need your help… There's this kid- No, Wally, not like that! He claims to be from the future. Went on about being the grandson of -get this- Barry Allen… That's what we thought. I need you to intercept him in Central. He's coming for Barry… Good luck." He hangs up.

"Han, I need you to separate the D.N.A from the water, and put it into the centrifuge," Nightwing orders. "We're gonna test Bart."

* * *

After I separate spit from water, and place it into a centrifuge, Nightwing and I wait for the results while Robin waits for the results.

He wants to be a detective, so Nightwing has been teaching him the ropes on the law, deductive reasoning, and how to use the machinery in a crime lab.

"So Addie's still having those nightmares, huh?" Nightwing asks out of nowhere, leaning back on the bench.

"She said that they're going away…" I say.

"Han," Nightwing gives me a look. "Come on now. You know she's only saying that so you don't worry about her."

"I know," I admit. "I knew the first night she said that my charms helped. But I trust her enough to tell me when they become too much."

"I'm not saying you don't trust her," Nightwing defends. "I'm just saying she doesn't want you to worry about her," He says as I sigh. "Look, Han, I know we aren't the best of friends. Huh, we're barely _acquaintances_. But Addie is my sister. I know how her mind works. She's not going to say that something is bothering her if you're already worried about her."

"So you're telling me to lay off?" I accuse.

"For now," He admits. "Until she knows that you aren't coddling her. She hates being coddled," Nightwing smiles as if he were remembering a time when he had possibly tried to 'baby' her.

"Don't I know it," I agree. "I do worry for her, but… I guess I could let her try and work it out…"

"That's all I could ask for," Nightwing nods. "I have a-"

"Guys," Robin interrupt us. "Results are in."

Nightwing pulls out his phone, and dials Wally's number for the second time today.

* * *

After getting a hold of the former Kid Flash, Robin had shown us what went down in Central City while we awaited the D.N.A results.

A man by the name of Neutron nearly destroyed the entire city in search of the Flash. But he was eventually taken down with the assistance of Wally, Bart, and the eldest Flash, Jay Garrick.

"So, Impulse's DNA matches up with both Iris and you, Barry," Nightwing reports to the four speedsters in the room. "And this thing is giving off both zeta _and_ chronotron radiation."

"Which is, based on pure theory, what you'd expect to find radiating off a time machine," Wally adds.

"Which means you are exactly who you say you are," Flash agrees.

"Hah. Told ya! Anyway, it's been crash. But the _future_ awaits. I gotta run. Ha ha! See what I did there with the "run"? That's for you gramps-"

"Bart, thanks for coming. I look forward to meeting you again for the first time. And watching you grow up," Flash waves as Bart made his way over to his time-device.

" _That_ will be crash," Bart agrees, giving Barry a long hug.

"So long!" Bart waves as he hops into his time machine, and closes the hatch, we all await for the same sort of exit as the dramatic entrance, but nothing happens except for a poof of smoke. It just stays in the same place it arrived in.

"Maybe he's traveling forward one second at a time?" Beast Boy tries.

"That's not how time travel works," I burst the young changeling's bubble.

The hatch flies open again, this time with an irritated Bart hoping out.

"It's not working! The whole thing's fried!" Bart exclaims angrily, kicking the machine.

"Can you fix it?" Flash asks.

"I'm a tourist, not a chronal expert," Bart argues. "Look at me! I'm trapped in the stupid past. I'm so moded."

"If you like, I could have one of my brothers fix it," I offer. "Hwan is pretty good with machines-"

"No, the entire mainframe of the machine melted," Bart interjects. "There's no way to tell what's iron, and what's lead…"

My eyes narrow at the speedster.

' _If he thinks that I will believe such foolishness-'_ I think. ' _I'm not sure I shall trust this child… even if he is the grandchild of Barry Allen…'_

* * *

 **Heya! I said every other week... right...? Anywho... here it is, and I love responses :D (I figured you'd all like this a day early... I'm also really antsy to get this one out...)**

 **Luna Star Phantom: YES. It was in my area, and I went as Sally because I could. And I P.M'd you the rest, but for the others reading, I do not plan on doing Addie in the video games, and probably not 'The Killing Joke' either. It didn't really catch my attention, and it wasn't all that great in my opinion... (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FANDOM)**

 **Boyy2K: Yay! I try to do the best interpretation of the characters as I can! That actually meant a lot to me :D**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: I can't wait for the next review to come out. XD (#writingthisinclass)**

 **EirinnOFMyth: Yes. Jay indeed.**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	7. Depths

**Gateway City**

 **March 19**

Sleep in my room is almost non-existent.

Even after Han drained my energy, I woke up not too long after he left, my mind plagued with more nightmares.

' _How is this even happening?'_ I wonder. ' _I don't think about death subconsciously enough for this to be a regular occurrence…'_

I have been trying a few other methods though. NyQuil being a _life saver._

It tastes nasty, but it does the trick.

The problem is that I have to sleep _through_ the nightmares. I can't wake up to give my mind any sort of relief.

All I can do now is hope that nothing triggers my subconscious to begin to actively think about death.

As I prepare for our mission today, I hear my home phone ring.

As I hop over a sleeping space-dragon, and move to the receiver, I notice the familiar number.

"Artemis," I smile, picking up the phone. "And what might compel you to call me today?"

"Hey, Adds," Her raspy, but strong voice greets. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up about 2 things."

"Alright, shoot," I state, leaning against my kitchen counter.

"1. Mister Conspiracy theory plans to be at the launch, and there's no doubt he's gonna question M'gann as her uncle," She begins.

"Of course he does," I groan. "Wait, how did you know about-?"

"That's the second one," She interrupts. "Nightwing called me earlier this week. Guess who's jumping out of retirement for a night?"

"Artemis! You're serious?!" I shout in joy.

"Yeah," She confirms. "I figure it's time to stretch out the dusty bow-strings-"

"I'm so excited!" I shout again. "Is Wally coming too?"

"No, he's got some homework to catch up on," Artemis smirks on the other side of the line.

"Hey!" I hear Wally's protest from a distance behind her. "That is so _not_ my fault!"

"Sure it's not," Artemis and I both retort in unison.

"I can't wait to see you there!" I exclaim.

"Maybe we should go out and get something to eat first?" She offers. "It's been way too long since we hung out."

"Agreed," I nod. "You think the other girls will be up for it too?"

"We can see," Artemis agrees. "I'll admit it, I've kinda missed you all…"

"We've missed you too," I assure. "But proceeding with an education is a worthy aspiration, and one that requires much attention."

"Too much attention if you ask me," She chuckles. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Should we plan for 4:00 then? That way we can all catch up, and still have time to get ready for the mission."

"I think 4:00 will work," I smile. "I'll see you then."

"See ya'," She says, hanging up a second after.

I place the phone back on the receiver just as a knocking rapps on the front door.

' _Well isn't my life exciting right about now?'_ I joke with myself.

"Skotádi, diamoní," I order to Sko in the the other room.

I hear a huff of confirmation as I reach my tiptoes to see out of the peep-hole.

' _Steve,'_ I note, moving to open the door for the soldier.

"Good morning, Major," I smile at Steve.

"Please, Adeline, you know it's just Steve when I'm off duty," He smiles brilliantly at me.

Usually Steve would just be in his army greens, but today, he is dressed in his formal attire. He wears a fitted blue suit with his honorary medals placed on his breast. He has his hat tucked neatly in his belt, and his blond hair is combed to the side.

"And you know I go by Addie," I tease back. "What can I help you with, Steve?"

"Well, I know you must be sick of me asking at this point, but…"

"Where is Mom?" I finish his question. "She called not too long ago. I've been meaning to let you know, but I am quite _overwhelmed_ with… well, life. She said that grandmama isn't doing too well, and she'll have to be out for a long while. She had to keep it short, you know, with how cell service is."

Yeah… yeah that was a whole lie… I know… but what else am I supposed to do?!

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Addie," Steve states sympathetically, his bright blue eyes softening. "Hey, how about you pack a nice dress, and join me in Cape Canaveral? They're launching the first Mars to Earth Communication satellite, and I have to be there representing our base. Why don't you tag along with me? Take your mind off of things?"

See, I'd like to think of Steve as a father figure. Sure Bruce is there, and we've been getting along better, and communicating, but Steve is the 'I'll come to your soccer game and cheer you on' kind of father figure. I'm not sure if mom realizes that he has an infatuation with her, and would do anything to cheer her up. But I do know that he is a kind, and caring guy with a heart of gold. That's hard to find in these days. Grandmama would approve, and _that's_ saying _something_.

"As awesome as that sounds, I do have plans today with a friend," I smile sheepishly. "If I didn't, I would totally go with." I reassure.

"That's fine," He smiles. "But if you change your mind, the plane leaves base at 17:30."

"Aye, Aye, Major," I salute jokingly.

He laughs lightheartedly.

"Have a good evening, Addie," He smiles, taking out his hat, and getting ready to place it back on his head.

"Same to you, Steve," I wave.

As he bids his good-bye, and I shut the door, I begin to get ready to pack for my day out.

* * *

Before I know it, it's almost 4 P.M.

' _Well, I'd better go get ready to go see Artemis,'_ I realize, moving to go change.

After about 15 minutes of debating, I decide to go with a Simple grey t-shirt with a white elephant outline lined with fake jewels on the front, and a line of white lace down the back. I put on some nicely fitted blue jeans with rips on the knees, and I put on a pair of grey flats.

I throw my hair into two dutch braids, tying them up at the base of my neck, letting the rest of the non-braided hair fall down my shoulders, and end at my abdomen. I put on some black eyeliner, then decide to get creative and put a line of silver eyeliner above the black.

I put my black glasses on, and decide that I'm ready to go.

"Sko," I call over to the Dragon. He pops his head up from his bed. "Mission?"

His large crimson eyes widen, and his hood picks up.

"You wanna go on a… _mission…?_ " I say slowly, hoping to get the same reaction from him.

He all but jumps out of bed, and begins to rush around, and run to the window as if to say: "YES. A MISSION. I LIKE THOSE. I WANT A MISSION NOW. YES, COME ON. LET'S GO. NOW. I WISH TO LEAVE THIS INSTANT HUMAN. HUMAN. HUMAN, NOW."

"Yes, Sko, we're going now," I laugh, opening my window, and jumping out to the alley floor.

Since I bent my window open a little all those years ago, I haven't gotten around to fixing it. Sko likes jumping out from there! How could I _deny_ him the _happiness_ -

Okay. Fine. I'm lazy and don't want to. Happy?

As Sko jumps out from the window, and into the old Zeta tube with me, I notice something yellow fly away out of the corner of my eye.

' _Either I'm super paranoid, or that was something watching me…'_ I deduct as I freeze in place, my eyes scanning the skies.

"Come on Sko," I motion over to the old Zeta, noticing that Sko had his head cocked to the side.

" **Recognized: Wonderbat B-00-"**

* * *

 **Cape Canaveral**

"Artemis," I greet happily, giving the taller woman a large hug. "It is truly great to see you after all this time!"

"Hey, Addie!" She smiles, pulling away, our hands still connected. "It's been way too long."

"Hope you guys don't mind me," M'gann states, moving from behind the table of the cafe's outdoor set.

"Never, M'gann," I smile, side hugging the now Caucasian martian.

As we all take a seat at the white table, and wait for the waitress to come around.

"So, how are you?" I ask. "I see you've cut your hair!"

"Yeah," She says, moving her blonde hair around her shoulders. "It was time for a new chapter. But, I guess this chapter had an epilogue."

"I blame Wally," M'gann jokes.

"It's always Wally," I agree satirically. "Speaking of, is he okay with you picking the bow up again?"

"Not really, but Dick needs me. He wouldn't have called if he didn't," Artemis explains.

"True enough," I agree. "Alright, no mission talk right now. That can wait till later."

"Agreed," M'gann states. "So where's Han? I thought he and the 'coven' would be with us today?"

"Uh, no. Han and his brothers are going on a trip for a while. It's some spiritual connection enhancing thing they do once in a while to reconnect their bonds with each other," I explain.

"Glad we don't have to do that with the team," M'gann says. "I love you all, don't get me wrong, but a few weeks with all of them non-stop? I don't think I could handle all of that."

"Ditto," Artemis chuckles.

The time passes by slowly as we ate, and gossiped, and caught up with each other.

' _Zeus, I missed these times,'_ I recall thinking as Artemis recounts the story of how Wally surprised her with a puppy.

"Guys," M'gann states, suddenly serious. "It's almost time…"

I glance up at the clock inside the cafe, and realize she is right.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make another date to catch up," I say, moving to pay for my drink and sandwich.

"Next time, only girls, spa day," Artemis states.

"We could even invite Rocket and Zatanna next time," M'gann smiles.

"I'm sure they'd love a day to refresh," I agree.

"Well, I'll see you two out there," Artemis waves as M'gann leads us to the Bioship, where we are to dress and prepare for our mission.

* * *

"Alright, La'gann is in the water, Superboy will be with me and Sko in the Bioship, Nightwing is with Artemis in a nearby scaffolding, and Wonderbat, Nightwing is having you guard the beaches, in case something gets past La'gann," M'gann explains as she turns into her Uncle, Martian Manhunter, and I twirl around into my working uniform.

"Got it," I nod, placing a comm in my ear. " **W.B comms on."**

" **I hear you W.B,"** Conner replies.

" **Alright, plan 'hope-nothing-blows-up' is a go** ," La'gann states, diving into the ocean.

* * *

 **8:00 P.M**

 **E.S.T**

" **Miss.M, link us up,"** Nightwing orders over the comms.

"Link established," Miss M announces, switching gears.

"Good. Begin aerial sweep of the cape's perimeter," Nightwing orders.

"Hey boss, I'd be happy to join my Angelfish on that assignment," La'gann tries.

" _Negative_ , Lagoon Boy. You're right where I need you giving me maximum coverage," Nightwing states. "In the water, on land, and in the air. In case there's any attempt at sabotage."

"Wonderbat, Sweep the walls on your side. Invisibility and camouflage aren't uncommon," Nightwing orders me.

"I'm on it," I answer, beginning to hover above the sand, making sure not to leave any prints in my path as I search for any activity. "So far the wall's a negative."

"Good. Keep it that way," Nightwing replies.

"Yes'sir," I salute.

* * *

 **52 minutes until lift off**

"Whoa… Heads up minnows, we got bad guys. Black Manta's troopers working some kind of platform beneath the surface just offshore," La'gann reports. "I'm taking taking them down!"

"Belay that. Wait for backup," Nightwing counters.

I begin to set my gaze over the horizon, looking for any sign of rippling water, but it proved to be futile. It's the Atlantic Ocean. It's constantly moving.

"I'll scrounge a re-breather from the cargo hold and help the rookie out," Conner states.

"Rookie?! Neptune's beard! I don't need any help from the 'boy-of-steel'!" He shouts, his voice getting deeper, meaning he's transforming.

"Lagoon Boy! Stand down!" Nightwing shouts.

"Sorry- Ckkkkkkkk... You're breaking up- ckkkkkkk-" La'gann tries.

"There's no static on a psychic link!" Nightwing shouts at the Atlantian.

"Anóitos!" I exclaim, looking into the water. "Where are you, I'm coming in!"

"Wonderbat, no! It could be a diversion!" Artemis notes.

"Artemis is right. Stay in position!" Nightwing orders.

I growl, and begin to pace back and forth on the beach, my heart thundering in my chest, and my muscles twitching, ready for a fight.

Seconds later, Black Manta troops emerge from the water, and storm the beach.

They pause for a moment when they spot me standing in front of them with my arms crossed over my chest.

I smirk, cracking my knuckles.

"Now, you can do this the easy way, which is go back home without a fight. The hard way, which is me tossing you back in the water. Or my way, where you won't be breathing water or air ever again," I offer.

One of the troops arm themselves, and shoot a laser bullet at me.

I easily hit it away with my cuffs.

"The hard way it is," I deduct.

I let out a war cry, and rush at the soldiers.

It's hard to tell how many I took out at one time. They just kept being replaced by ones emerging from the shore.

"Company!" Artemis shouts, launching a grappling arrow down into the wall used to block residual flames from the beach.

They are forced to duck behind the wall as the troopers begin to aim up at them as they descend to the beach.

"Superboy. You have that re-breather?" Nightwing asks as he ducks behind the wall with Artemis.

I begin to kick, and tear the troopers guns in half, and crunch them with my strength, but as I said before, new troops keep coming from the water.

"Negative. _La'gaan_ didn't restock," Conner spits.

"Then take the helm. Miss Martian, gill up and help Lagoon Boy. Superboy, we need cover fire down here," Nightwing orders rapidly.

"Acknowledged," Mis.M states. "Bio-ship reconfigured for manual flight," I spot a small black dot being dropped into the ocean, making a large splash. "La'gaan, I'm on my way!"

As I smash one of the trooper's helmets in, I hear a voice from behind me.

"Long time no see, _Princess_ ,"

' _No… not now…,'_ I pause in my efforts.

I whip my head around, and floating above me is the one who betrayed us all in the beginning.

Yellow Lantern: Nash Jordan.

He looks older, obviously. But his hair is different. Now it's more of a golden yellow rather than a sandy blond. He has a yellow glow about him, and his normally green uniform is now an eerie yellow and gold. The solid yellow sits on his muscles, and golden vein like _things_ outline it, leading to the Lantern logo that sits in the center of his chest.

But what hurt me the most is the fact that his soft green eyes have been completely taken over by the sliver of gold I saw all those years ago.

"Oh, Nash… what have you done?" I ask him in sympathy.

"I enlightened myself," He smirks cruelly, lifting his ring in my direction. "And now, I want to destroy everything that stood in my path."

He makes a machine gun out of his ring, and begins to rapid fire on me.

"Guy's! It's Nash!" I shout over the link.

"Nash?" Artemis asks.

I manage to block the bullets with my cuffs, following his arm movements around with my wrists. He then takes a different course of action, and begins to fight me using hand-to-hand combat.

"Yep, and he's pissed!" I state, blocking his punches.

He throws his fist at my face, and I hit him away with the spines of my cuffs, scratching his forearm. He jabs at me with his other arm as I go in for a shin grab. His fist connects with the armour of my belt, and I shoulder him in the stomach with my shoulder piece.

"Nash, I don't want to hurt you," I try to reason with him as he recovers from the blow.

"You won't," He smirks, using his ring to surround me in images of Jason. "But you see, my intentions severely differ from yours."

I faintly hear a missile being launched from the ocean.

"Nash, what are you doing?" I ask as I look around at the golden images of the late Robin.

"Breaking you. Mind, heart and soul," His deep voice replies. "Surely you've seen my... _tokens_...?"

' _My nightmares… he knows where I live… he's the one-'_ My eyes widen at my realization.

"Now you're getting it," He smiles. "Now do you see how insignificant your little street magician is? He can't even protect you from a little dream…"

A small golden strand comes from one of the images to caress my cheek, but I snap my head away.

"Haneul is not useless," I growl. "And I certainly don't need him to protect me!"

I storm past the images, and move to begin fighting Nash again.

At this point, if there's any chatter going on in the psychic link, I can't tell. I'm zoned in on taking Nash down.

' _He should've kept Jason out of this…'_ I growl in my head. ' _Now I want to hurt him.'_

He takes down the images of Jason, and uses his ring to create a shield and mace.

He slams the mace down against my side, but I let gravity take me down to the sand before it hits me.

As I use my flight to lift me up, Nash slams his shield into my chest, making me fall back down.

"Conner! Deploy Sko!" I mentally shout as the Bioship moves to shoot missiles out of the air.

I see the outline of the bioship fly over, and a black hole opens up, releasing my antsy space dragon.

"Skotádi, epíthesi!" I order as Sko makes a crater in the sand.

He bares his large fangs at Nash, and his red-to-gold hood stands upright on the back of his neck.

His golden claws dig into the sand, and he launches himself at Nash, attacking him from behind.

Nash topples over on top of me, surprised at Skotádi's attack.

He cages me in between his arms, and I use my flight to propel myself up and out of his reach.

As I regain my footing, I see Skotádi using his teeth to try and rip Nash's face off, but Nash is using his arms to hold Sko back by the neck.

I take my chance, and I untie my lasso from my belt, and toss it over his head, and around his neck.

He tries to claw it off, but I yank him out from under Sko faster than his arms can react.

I can see him struggle to breath, but I don't let him go.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you, Nash," I say to the guy I once felt strongly for. "But then you brought Robin into this."

"I… will take… them all from… from you," He says in between trying to catch air in his lungs.

' _Quit smiling!'_ I hiss, tossing him from side to side like a rag doll.

I spot Sko watching my movements, his head bouncing back and forth as if I were taunting him with a toy.

"No matter how… hard you try… fear will always… consume your… thoughts… I will… win…" Nash smiles crookedly.

"Never," I deny.

I see Nash's gaze move over to the ocean.

I follow his sight, and I spot three figures emerging from the sea foam.

The one in the center is Kaldur'ahm. And he looks pissed.

"Kaldur. You don't want to do this," Artemis tries.

"I believe I do," He states, using his water bearers to create a large sea serpent. He moves his arms up, then tosses the serpent into the shore, knocking Nightwing and Artemis away.

Seconds after, I hear the tell-tale signs of lift off. The alarms blare, and I hear the ear-drum exploding sound of the rockets being turned on.

Kaldur says something to his cronies, then a small missile flies out from his shoulder armor, aimed at the satellite.

Artemis quickly recovers, and notices the missile.

She knocks, and launches an arrow up at it, meeting it half way up to the rocket, making it explode pre-maturely.

"No rust on me." She quips with a smirk.

"Artemis, behind you!" Nightwing shouts.

Kaldur had created two hammer maces out of his bearers, attempting to attack Artemis.

Nightwing meets him half way, but Kaldur expects it, hitting him straight in the chest, knocking him a few yards away.

Artemis tries to defend herself with her bow, but Kaldur hits it away easily. She then tries to elbow him in the stomach.

Then you could practically hear a pin drop.

Faster than my mind could comprehend, Kaldur'ahm switches his mace into a blade, and stabs Artemis straight through the ribcage.

"Welcome back," Kaldur whispers, unsheathing his sword from her ribcage.

"ARTEMIS!" I scream, forgetting about Nash and my lasso, and all but breaking the sound barrier with how fast I flew to her side.

"Artemis! I got you!" Dick states, catching her before she hits the ground.

"Merciful Minerva…" I gasp, seeing the blood covering her suit. "Hang on Artemis! Don't you dare let go!"

"Move out. The mission is a failure," Kaldur states, making his way back into the sea.

Dick begins performing CPR on Artemis.

I can't hear her breathing.

Then, without warning, the Earth-Mars satellite explodes, fire and debris falling from the skies.

But I can't bring myself to care.

' _...Artemis… ARTEMIS… She can't… no… no, no, no, no, no, NO NONONONONONO!'_

"We are done here," Kaldur scowls.

"Dick, she's… she's not…" I begin to panic.

"Count!" He shouts at me as he slams his fists into her chest to begin compressions.

"She's… She's not… No… no, she can't…" Is all I can think and say.

I hear thunder roll across the skies, and lightning crackle through the air.

"No… not Artemis… No… no… not… Kaldur… KALDUR… KALDUR'AHM!" I shout in anger as a flash of lightning illuminates the beach as I turn to face the paused form of Kaldur in the Atlantic.

Faster than I could think it through, I flew over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him back onto the shore.

The wind blew harder around us, and more lightning flashes and cracks across the skies.

"YOU HURT ARTEMIS!" I scream, beginning to tear his armor away from his form.

He tries to fight back, but at this point, it's useless.

I've gone feral.

He reaches for his bearers, but I crunch them underneath my armored boots.

He tries to block his face, but I tear the armor off, leaving his skin bare.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY!" I shout.

It all happened so fast.

I hear the thunder.

I see the lightning.

And I conduct it down with my hands, and slam them into Kaldur's chest.

I hear him shout in agony.

' _Now you know my pain!'_ Is my last thought before I am thrown off of him by a golden fist.

The lightning and thunder dissipate, and I am left on my back, trying to catch my breath.

"That's the last time I save you," I hear Nash say to Kaldur.

' _That's right… I left him alone… he untied himself…'_ I remember faintly.

As I regain some of my strength, I see Kaldur being carried down into the sea by his cronies, and Nash fly off into space, leaving a golden trail of fire behind him.

My focus snaps back over to Dick and Artemis.

I see Conner, M'gann, and Sko run over to them, waiting for orders to assist.

"I-I don't hear her heartbeat…" Conner's eyes widen.

' _No… not Artemis… please Hades, not her…'_ I pray, trying to crawl to her side.

"She's dead," Dick calls it, after three counts of thirty, and three counts of breathers.

"No…" Is all I could think.

"No… NO… SHE CAN'T…" I back away to the boulders on the shore as Dick falls on his rear, his head between his arms. "NO… NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs in agony.

I hear Sko howl faintly in the background as I run out of breath screaming.

I fall to my knees, and let my tears free, running miles down my face as the realization sets in.

' _She's gone.'_

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **March 20**

 **3:58 A.M**

 **E.S.T**

Everyone gathers in the living room of the Cave.

' _She's gone…'_ I think, sitting in the corner of the kitchen with my head bowed.

It's the only thought running through my head.

M'gann already changed back into her normal clothes, and if Conner had any, he would have too. Dick went to go tell Wally.

I haven't changed.

I still sit in my uniform, my armored boots clinking against the tile of the kitchen, and my shoulder piece slams into the cabinets under the sink.

Sko sits at my side, lying his head on my knees in attempt to comfort me.

I hear a rustling come from the doors.

"Where?" I hear an accented voice ask to the room.

' _Han?'_ I wonder.

Either he heard my thoughts, or someone pointed to where I was, because low and behold, Haneul came rushing into the kitchen, his brothers in tow.

"Love," He says, seeing me in my tear-stained state.

He falls to his knees beside me, and I crawl into his arms.

"Kaldur killed her…" I cry. "He just… killed her… after everything…"

"Shhh… I know… and he shall pay for it with his life," Han growls, trying to calm me down by pushing my cheek into his chest, and fitting my head under his chin. "But for now, let's get you home."

"...No…" I shake my head.

"No?" Han asks.

"He knows…" I say shakily.

"Who?" Han asks.

"Nash," I answer.

"You saw him?" He asks.

"He's the one making me have nightmares," I sniffle.

"Okay… no home…" I feel him turn around, then nod. "You're coming home with us, okay?"

I nod into his chest, fresh tears beginning to make their way down my cheeks.

"Okay, love. Let's get you home," He says, shifting us around so he could pick me up bridal style, and bring me around to the zeta tubes.

As I pass by M'gann, I reach out for her.

Han pauses in his trek, and lets me do whatever I needed.

Garfield motions his eyes up to me, and M'gann's copper gaze follows.

She reaches out for my hand, and we just reassure each other for a moment.

' _I'm going to make him pay,'_ I say in my head.

"We both will," M'gann growls in my thoughts, and we make a mental pact.

Next time we see Kaldur'ahm, he's a _dead_ _man_.

* * *

 **Paradise Island**

Inside the temple of Zeus, Queen Hippolyta stands at the altar, gazing up at the statued figure of her past lover.

Her long, midnight black hair well past her shoulder blades, fly freely as her violet robes in the slight breeze that the door lets in.

Firelight flitters across the large temple, and the new sacrifices sit on top of the stands.

"My Queen," A warrior approaches. "It has happened."

"Where?" The Queen asks.

"Cape Canaveral, Florida, The United States of America," The Warrior reports.

"Send Troya with the cuffs," The Queen orders her warrior. "Adeline won't be able to control it just yet."

"Majesty?" The warrior pauses. "Why not tell the Princess who she really has in her? What _Princess Diana,_ her _mother,_ has in her?"

"We will, eventually," Hippolyta answers. "But not yet. She would only release and control this much power under large amounts of emotion. Anger, and grief. Putting this realization upon her shoulders would drive her very near to the edge. And that is an edge we cannot risk."

"But should this happen again?" The warrior asks.

"Then we must be in a position to take her out of play, and back to the island. Only Hera may help her here." the Queen explains. "No one is to speak a word of this. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your highness," The warrior salutes.

"Good. Deploy Troya. Give her coordinates, and Diana's...err- _apartment_ number," the Queen orders. "I want her in America by sunrise."

"Understood, Majesty."

* * *

 **What's good. I'm back with an update. Now to my peeps:**

 **Anime Hotty lover.18: Well, if you need me to beta, just send me a P.M! I'm usually pretty free :)**

 **Digidestined10: I do try and mix it up a little bit :) And if I get enough requests for it, I might do a chapter in Nash's P.O.V... O_o**

 **Luna Star Phantom: We may not see W.B interact with Bart all that much for a few chapters. Yeah, the things we do for cosplay...**

 **Boyy2k: Thank you good sir.**

 **josephguy217: So you're not gonna make a different review orrr...? Lol**

 **Hellfire-Princess: In most of the books I read, they don't usually alert you to the change in character (Rick Riordan being the acception) So I thought I'd just let the viewer figure it out based on the previous context. I can try and fix myself on that, but it's just been engraved in my mind, so If I do slip up -_(:/)_-**

 **That's all for reviews! So If you like this stroy, comment below and let me know! And If you like what you've read here, and you want to read more, go ahead and click that fave button, and go on ahead to my profile to read more, and see my recommendations for other serieseses...**

 **That's all for now!**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	8. Satisfaction

**March 21**

 **Dimension: Unknown**

Artemis is dead.

I went to her funeral.

I saw her go 6 feet under.

She's really gone.

It all went by in a blurr, I remember Han standing next to me, and his brothers sitting behind us. Dick was there, helping Mal, Wally, Conner and a few others carry her casket down the aisle. M'gann and Garfield sit up front with Han and I, trying to keep her emotions in check along with Babs, Cass, Dinah, and the others.

Tim, Jaime, Bart, and the others boys didn't know her all that well, but they still showed signs of sorrow with the rest of us.

I felt warm tears streak down my cheeks, but I didn't do anything about them. What's the point? More are just gonna come down later.

Han rubs comforting circles on my back as he tries to keep himself together.

He knew Artemis. Maybe not as well as most of us, but they were still well acquainted. Her death hurt everyone, even just a little.

I remember being driven to the Gotham Graveyard, and watching the first dirt being thrown into her grave.

I wanted to give her an Amazonian Warrior's funeral, but that would require everyone to be on Paradise Island, and Grandmama wouldn't allow men on the isle.

I threw a golden bracelet embroidered with silver vines, down into her grave, wishing her a safe journey through the underworld, and into Elysium where she may forever be at peace.

"Let's go home, love," I faintly recall Han whispering to me, taking my hand, and leading me away from her grave.

"... Wait…" I said softly, grabbing another rose from the bouquet I placed over Artemis's grave.

Han gives me a questioning look.

"... For Jason…" I justify, silently making my way to the Wayne crypt.

It wasn't too far away from the burial site, and I know it's just for show, and that Jason's real grave is at the Wayne Manor, but I need to see 'him'.

Han lets me go alone, knowing that I needed time to myself.

As I enter the crypt, I immediately make a beeline for Jason's spot.

I set the red rose down onto the ledge under his name engraved in the stone. Large, thin letters

 _ **Jason Peter Todd**_

"Hey Jay-bird," I greet. "It's been a while."

I turn to lean up against the ledge.

"Artemis is gone… but you probably already knew that… It was Kaldur'ahm… Aqualad… He stabbed her on the beach by the Satellite launch. I gave him a piece of my mind after that, and a piece of my power, but it didn't change anything… she's still gone," I talk to the stone, now facing the graves of my grandparents, Martha and Thomas Wayne. "I wish you were here… you'd know how to help us… _Me_... Well… no… you're a hot-head. You'd've egged me on, even might've helped me kill him… Doesn't mean I don't miss you. As much as we disagreed on your fighting methods, you are still my brother, and I love you as I do Richard, and Tim, and Barbara… I regret not being there to save you everyday, but I cannot change the past… If I could, Artemis would still be alive, Nash would still be a Green Lantern, Tula would still be alive, and Kaldur would still be a good guy… And now I have to take him down. M'gann and I will do it if no one else will. Mark my words, Jason, next time Kaldur'ahm shows his face, he'll be in deep, dangerous waters."

I didn't notice how hard I was gripping the ledge until I heard it crunch under my palms.

My eyes snap down, and I see two large, palm sized cracks in the marble.

' _Oops…'_ I mentally cringe.

I left the crypt, and found Han and his brothers waiting by their car.

I'm not sure how they got it, or when, but I don't want to question their methods.

Their place is surprisingly nice. I don't mean that in a bad way, I just expected it to be… untidy. What? Five men live in the house! You telling me you expected otherwise?

It looked kind of like a hotel, except with only five medium sized rooms.

I haven't been in anyone else's room but Hanuel's. His room is pretty organized, and the color scheme is red and black *cough* duh *cough*.

He has a queen size mattress, with red cotton bed sheets, and a silky black comforter with matching pillows. And I should probably mention, he has a _lot_ of pillows. About 7 stacked up on his bed.

His walls are a solid black, and he has accents of red here and there.

Red bookcase, red chandelier, red picture frames with no pictures in them, the works.

His room is pretty comfortable. Not like I could live here for the rest of my life, but enough to the point to where I could stay for a while, like a hotel or dorm.

I haven't been to the 'Coven's' house all that often, but when I do, I keep a spare set of clothes in Han's drawers. Again, not enough for forever, but enough for a week or so. The same goes in my apartment with Diana. Except it's in my closet ...Hidden from Mom… in the back of my closet… shut up.

When I told Han that I couldn't go back to my house, he offered me a place next to him in his room. I took him up on that offer, not noticing how it sounded.

Han and the 'Coven' allowed Sko to have his own area, where there was a Lion-sized bed, and husky sized food bowl filled with mashed potatoes.

Honestly, I didn't expect such great hospitality from the Coven. I just figured that they were brothers and they just fought, and made messes like everyone else, but they are surprisingly good hosts.

As I enter Han's room, I immediately move to his bed, and plop down on it.

' _Elysium couldn't possibly have beds softer than this…'_ I think to myself.

"I wouldn't know love," Han replies to my thoughts out loud. "Can't say I ever will."

"You will," I reassure, feeling the spot next to me sink down.

"I'm not too sure about that, Princess," Han whispers in my ear, taking my torso in his arms. "I've done a lot of bad in my many years."

"But you're doing a lot of good now…" I argue.

"And who's to say that I'll make up for everything I did in my past?" Han questions.

"I am," I argue, shifting so that we are face to face. "I say you've been doing good since you joined the Team-"

"Since I joined with _you_ ," He corrects.

"Same thing," I tease. "You're doing good. And since I don't plan on letting you go for a _long_ time, you will match, and beat your sins of the past. I'll make sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?" Han asks, looking deep into my eyes with his shocking, electric blue orbs that practically glow.

"I don't know…" I admit. "I was sure that nothing would go wrong with my mission, and Artemis died. How can I be so sure of anything right now?"

"I didn't want you to question yourself, love," Han says with a reprimanding tone, as he fixes our position so that his head rests on top of mine.

"Too late for that one," I roll my eyes sadly.

"No. Stop it," He says, pulling me up so that we are on the right side of the bed. "I don't want you ever to do this. This 'second guessing' thing… Never do that to yourself. There are plenty of bad times in the past that I could have avoided if I didn't question myself. If I had just… went with it, I could have been going straight this whole time."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm here to straighten you out, huh?" I try to joke, nuzzling in between his neck and the many pillows on his bed.

"Indeed it is, Princess," Han chuckles lightly.

That night, I slept right beside him. He was warm, and familiar, and… _real_. I knew he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't. I won't let him. This Magician is mine, and woe to whoever tries to take him from me.

* * *

 **March 21**

I didn't want to move.

All I wanted was to lay down next to Han all day and never come back to the Cave.

But alas, I have Raquel's wedding shower to attend.

"Come on, love," Han whispers in my ear as I bury my face into his pillows. "You must attend."

"I know…" I grumble. "But I'm still sleepy…"

"As most are," He chuckles lowly. "But you must overcome your tiredness."

He moves me around him, making me now rest my head on his chest, which also brought the comforter down the small of my back, making me shiver at the cold air.

"Now 'm cold…" I groan, trying to move the comforter back up, but Han keeps a firm grip on the comforter, keeping it down, and I'm too tired to use my strength against him, even if it is playfully.

"Then get up, and get used to the temperature," Han argues, nudging my head with his forehead.

"Mmnnnoooo…" I decline, falling into the nape of his neck.

"Adeline," Han reprimands, wrapping his arms around my waist, moving to sit up with me in his arms. "Up you go, Princess."

I groan as Han tosses me up, knowing that I'll stick the landing.

"But I don' wanna," I complain, knowing that I'll have to twirl to get my outfit on.

"Adeline, please," Han reprimands. "Most humans have to take hours to get ready. All you have to do is give a little spin and you're ready to go."

I pout at him, knowing that he's right.

"Love," He begins softly, standing up, wrapping his arms around my waist, letting me place my arms on top of his. "I know that the loss of Artemis is a grave one. You and her could have been sisters in another life. But the time to grieve is not now. We need to save face for now, and figure out a way to defeat Kaldur'ahm, the Light, and this human trafficker. Then we can take the time to mourn her death."

I nod, understanding his point.

"I just… I wish I could've done more… I should've done more… I was standing a few feet away, and I didn't even move… why couldn't I move?" I wonder, feeling tears start to whell up in my eyes again.

"As much as it may hurt to hear, there's nothing you could do," Han comforts, gently wiping away my stray tears with his thumb. "She is gone. Fate must have had a reason to release her."

I nod again, trying to believe his words.

I move away from his arms, and I twirl around, feeling my previous outfit grace my form.

"Better?" I ask Han.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Are you happy now?" I clarify.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you," He smirks, moving to lean down to give me a kiss.

"Cheesy…" I say against his lips.

"Only for you," He smiles, backing away. "Now, where did you leave Raquel's present?"

"Oh… back in the apartment…" I frown, recalling where I left it before.

"Princess," Han says. "If you cannot bear it, I can go get it for you."

"Would you?" I ask, glancing up at him from the thick frames of my glasses.

"Of course," he says, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Okay," I giggle. "I uh… I guess I should get going… M'gann and Zatanna will be expecting me soon…"

"Where?" Han asks.

"A small cafe in Dakota City-"

Han wraps his arms around me, and suddenly, we are wrapped in red smoky magic.

The next thing I know, I'm standing in an alleyway right across from M'gann and Zatanna.

"I'll bring you the present in a minute," Han says, "Oh, and Princess?" Han stops me again, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday." Then he disappears again.

' _That's right!'_ I realize. ' _With everything that's been going on, I forgot what day it was…'_

"Uh, hi?" Zatanna waves awkwardly.

"Sorry! I was running late… I really didn't want to wake up…" I admit.

"It's fine," M'gann (now Megan in public) waves off. "And happy birthday, Addie."

"Thank you," I let a small smile grace my features.

Zatanna has her long black hair down, and she wears a magenta sweater, a navy skirt, and a matching magenta heeled boots, with a pair of grey leggings.

M'gann wears a with shirt with a yellow cardigan, and blue jeans with yellow flats.

Zatanna and M'gann both hold small bagged presents in their hands.

"OH! Han said he'd get my present for Raquel… I, uh… I don't feel safe going back to the apartment," I admit.

"It's okay, Addie," M'gann comforts. "To be honest, I wouldn't want you going back there by yourself."

"Me neither," Zatanna agrees. "I mean, I know you could take out who ever tries to hurt you, but… I think after what happened, we'd all do better together."

"Thank you both," I smile at the two. "Shall we?"

"Yeah! It's just another block down," M'gann states.

We all walk down the streets, and make our way to the cafe.

During that time, Zatanna and I both realize something is up with M'gann.

"M'gann?" Zatanna asks the martian in disguise. "What's up?"

"It's Conner's birthday today," M'gann lets out. "He's never had a birthday when I haven't thrown him a party."

"That's… not really your job any more, M'gann," Zatanna comforts.

"And with Kaldur holding La'gann captive I can't focus on parties," M'gann resolves, as we round the corner to the cafe.

"Megan, Addie and Zatanna are here!" Karen announces as we enter the cafe yard.

"So glad you could make it, you guys," Raquel welcomes, as we all move around the table to give her a hug.

"Happy bridal shower, Raquel," M'gann congratulates, handing her the gifts.

"M' shouldn't have!" Raquel squeals, as we all take a seat.

To Raquel's left, sits Karen, Barbara, and now M'gann. And to her right sits Dinah, Cassie, and now me and Zatanna.

"Actually, it's it's from Artemis too," M'gann recalls, looking at the empty seat at the end of the table, sadly. "We bought it together…"

"What am I doing…? Having this shower?" Raquel asks herself, now feeling guilty. "H-How can we celebrate so soon after-"

"Because Artemis would want us to celebrate," M'gann interrupts.

"She'd kick our _butts_ if we didn't," Zatanna agrees.

"To absent friends," Raquel proposes a toast.

"To absent friends," We all chorus.

"And to the bride!" M'gann states.

"To the bride!" We all toast, standing up in our places.

"You're getting married girl!" Karen says excitedly.

"I know!" Raquel squeals again.

The waitress comes around, and we all order some food and drinks. I order a nice strawberry lemonade, and a salad with tomatoes, cucumbers, a few shreds of carrot, and all but drowned in a Zesty Italian sauce.

"Say what you want about cafe's being expensive," I begin, taking another bite of my salad. "I think it's worth every cent."

The girls giggle a bit.

"So have you and Mal decided on a date yet?" I ask while I have everyone's attention.

"Well, we're thinking about sometime in the fall, or maybe we'll just have a winter wedding…" Raquel ponders. "Either way, I'll still need you girls to come to the bridal shop so you all can get fitted for your dresses!"

"Oh, we'll be there," Zatanna states.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Barbara agrees.

About an hour and a half into the brunch, and I still haven't seen Han anywhere.

' _I hope nothing happened…'_ I internally hope.

Then I feel it.

You know that feeling in your stomach when you think something bad is about to happen? Yeah. That.

I begin to look around at anyone who might have a lingering eye on our group.

I shouldn't have been looking around, as it turns out. I should've been looking up.

Up is where Captain Cold had stationed himself. And across the street was his target, the bank, which was just delivering a new shipment of… whatever it is that banks get delivered to them.

We all hear the initial blast of his weapon, but before it hit the delivery van, I warned everyone with a very loud:

"ICE!"

Right before Zatanna and M'gann forced a bubble to form around us so that the ice wouldn't freeze us.

"Time to go, ladies!" Black Canary shouts, as we all do whatever we do to get into our uniforms.

I twirl, M'gann shifts, Zatanna casts a spell, Batgirl strips revealing her outfit on underneath her civvies, Cassie twirls with me, and Rocket and Bee press a button on their wrists making their uniforms form over their bodies.

"Kaerb Eht ECI!" Zatanna shouts, forcing the ice to break, and shatter around us.

We all stand together over our to be meal, and we glare at Captain Cold as he shakes under our collective gazes.

"I'm completely doomed, aren't I?" He asks, dropping his ice pick.

"One hundred percent," Rocket confirms, seconds before we all rush him, taking him out in less time than it took for him to scream.

* * *

 **After the Police Arrive, and Arrest**

' _Han never showed…'_ I recollect, pacing a rooftop, debating on whether or not I should go to the apartment, and check.

' _What if Nash is there?'_ I freak myself out. ' _No, stop it. You can take him. You did it before, and you can do it again.'_

I nod, and make a resolve, jumping down into the nearest zeta tube.

' **Recognized, Wonderbat. B0-0,'** The machine announces, taking me to Gateway City.

I jump out of the Zeta in Gateway, and fly over the many blocks I have to to reach the apartment.

As I land on the roof, I feel anxiety course through my veins, and all of the 'what if,' scenario's run through my head.

I begin to go down the roof entrance, and I make my way to the apartment.

As I approach my door, I sit and listen for any sound.

I hear a chair rattle on the floor, then a creak in the floor boards.

I stand alert as I knock on the door, and duck out of sight of the peep-hole.

Feet lightly patter over to the door, but they don't answer right away.

I knock again.

This time they answer, swinging the door open wide, and they pull me in, and toss me onto the floor.

I make a quick recovery, and throw my attacker beneath me, and I untie my lasso from my waist, and wrap it around the person's neck.

Only then did I recognize the familiar features of the woman.

"Auntie Donna?" I question, my eyebrows lifting in shock.

"Surprise," She chokes out, just before I release her.

"Aunite!" I shout, tackling her in a hug. "Why didn't you call ahead? I could have made arrangements for your stay!"

"Well I figured Diana would be home?" Donna states, embracing my hug as we both stand up.

"Uhmm… no… No, she's on a mission. Super secret. Can't tell," I lie to her.

"Well, then I guess I did you a service?" She states more seriously. "I caught an intruder, sifting through your belongings."

"Oh, no. Auntie he wasn't-"

"Isn't he the one who tried to take over our island?" Donna asks, pulling a bound, gagged, and slightly beaten up Haneul from behind the kitchen island.

"No, that was his brothers-"

"And he is a spy?!" She assumes.

"No! Auntie, please! He's not a spy! And neither are his brothers!" I try to explain. "They are all a part of the team now! Friends."

Han nods, and gives a muffled response.

"Then why was he going through your belongings?" Donna questions.

"Because I asked him to bring me a present for my friend's bridal shower," I explain.

"And you just let former criminals into your room?" Donna questions with confusion.

"Donna, he's not a criminal anymore," I say, moving to release Han of his iron cuffs, and cloth gag. "He's a good guy."

"Next thing you'll be telling me is that you are in love with his kind," She snorts.

"Well, not _my kind_ per se," Han retorts, giving me a cheesy smirk.

"Adeline, _no,"_ Donna's eyes widen as she puts two and two together.

"Sorry, Auntie," I cringe at her wide doe eyes glaring daggers at Han.

"You are in love with a criminal?!" She shouts.

"I think she's made it quite clear that I am a retired criminal, and an active good-guy?" Han states, standing himself up, and rubbing his raw wrists.

' _Han! Now could not possibly be a worse time for your snark!'_ I mentally yell at him.

"Great Hera, Adeline!" Donna all but shrieks.

"Donna, I swear on the River Styx that I wouldn't have fallen for him if he were still in his criminality," I swear to her.

I glance at Haneul's expression, and that all but contradicted everything I just promised.

With a large smirk, saying ' _Is that a challenge, Princess?'_

"I do apologize, love," Han moves to hold my hands within his. "I said I'd get the gift for Rocket, but, I was a bit tied up."

"It's alright Han," I smile weakly at him. "We'll just save it for her wedding day."

"As much as I enjoy this scene," Donna interrupts, a disgusted look upon her features. "I come bearing gifts of the birthday variety."

"Is this why you came all the way here?!" I ask in shock.

"Our Queen sends her regards, and best wishes," Donna states, pulling a box out from her suitcase. "These are an upgrade."

I take the box from her hands, and I begin to open it on the table.

Inside are a new pair of cuffs. Still the same size, make and model of my current ones, but these have small Greek inscriptions lining the spines, and curves of the metal.

"We all thought it fitting to give you something that keeps the demons away, given your recurring nightmares," She explains, as I switch mine out right there on the spot.

"I love them," I smile, and hug Donna.

"I'm glad," She smiles. "We did spend much time making replicas of the ones Batman gifted to you. It has the same features, and design, but now, you are warded from any evil seeking to harm you."

"Thank you, Auntie," I smile at the older woman, giving her a bear hug.

"Not a problem, Princess," She hugs me back. "Now, since your mother is not available, perhaps I shall take up a residence on her bed?"

"Oh, that's fine!" I say. "Normally, that would be fine! But, I can't let you do that…"

"And why not?" Donna asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because-" I struggle to come up with a good reason.

"-Because the house has been approved of bed-bugs," Han saves. "Nasty things, really, but for now, the exterminators have deemed it best to stay elsewhere until they receive the right equipment to take care of the problem."

"These… 'bed-bugs'..." Donna begins. "What is their weakness?"

"We know not," I state. "But the exterminators do. So for now, I will have to advise you against staying here."

"Very well then," Donna agrees.

"I shall have a hotel room set up-"

"There is no need," Donna stops me. "I shan't be staying long."

"Are you sure, Auntie?" I ask. "I would enjoy the company-"

"I'm afraid I am needed back on Themyscira, young Princess," She smiles fondly at me. "But, expect me to pop up every now and again. I need to watch out for my niece, you know."

"Of course, Auntie," I smile up at her.

"I shall be taking my leave now," Donna states. "Don't let me catch anyone else in your apartment while you are not here. Stay away from drugs, blah blah blah…"

"I shall," I laugh at the older woman. "Until next time."

"Yes, until next time," She waves, giving me one last hug.

"It's been a real pleasure-" Han begins, reaching his hand out, when suddenly, Donna takes his arm, and twists it painfully the other way behind his back.

"If you hurt her, you will face the wrath of the amazons," She threatens. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Han chokes out in pain.

Donna accepts his answer, and releases him from her grasp.

"Goodbye, Adeline!" Donna waves once more, this time moving to the window.

"Goodbye Donna! Send Grandmama my best wishes!" I wave, as she back flips out of the window.

"Your family is an interesting one," Han notes, holding his injured arm.

"Yes it is," I agree. "Now let's go home. I'll sit you down on the bed and fix you up, just like old times."

"How about we switch it up a little bit?" Han asks mischievously.

"Oh?" I ask curiously.

"How about this time," Han murmurs, moving to nestle his nose into my neck. "This time _you'll_ be the one under _me…_?"

"HANEUL!" I shout at him, slapping his chest.

"Hey, it is your birthday after all," He tries to defend. "I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend, and give you a present-"

"HAN! That made it significantly worse!" I shout at him, a bright blush forming on my cheeks.

"I know," He laughs. "You know I won't do anything you aren't ready for. But, I do have a real present for you back at our place."

"Oh, now it's _our_ place?" I tease, letting him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Mmm… you're there enough," He says, pressing his cheek into the side of my head. "Might as well be…"

I reach up to wrap my arm up the side of his head, playing with his blood red hair.

"Does that mean I can redecorate?" I ask, a knowing smirk on my lips.

"Not in _my room_ you don't," He pauses my train of thought.

"Aww… and here I thought it was ' _our room'_ ," I play pout.

"Oh, quit it, you," Han plays along, making us sway from side to side.

We stay like this for a few minutes, just feeling each other breathing, and moving, when a thought popps up into my head.

"Han?" I ask lightly.

"Hmm?" He hums against my neck.

"Have we ever gone dancing?" I ask.

"I don't think so… why?" He asks.

"I want to," I state. "Even if it's just the two of us alone in a living room. I want to do that."

"Just say the words love," Han says, his hands beginning to glow red as his magic winds up.

"Not right now," I stop him. "But eventually…"

"Hmmm…" Han vocalizes, calming his magic down so his hands remain the same, tan color they usually are. "I'm ready for that nap now."

"Mmmm," I hum in agreement. "Me too."

I close my eyes as I feel the rush of his magic engulfs, then dissipate around us, revealing that Han had teleported us into his room, right in front of his large bed.

"Give us a twirl," Han says, releasing me, and falling back onto the bed, beginning to make himself comfortable.

I twirl counterclockwise, twice, so that I bypass my civilian clothing, and go straight into my pajamas.

He smirks sleepily at me, then makes room for me next to him on the bed.

I smile at his antics, and I scoot in next to him, letting him rest his arm around my waist while the other one curls underneath his pillow.

His hand reaches down a bit to lift the hem of my shirt, just enough for him to fit his hand onto my back, then he stops there.

"Times like this are the times I wish I could freeze for eternity," Han admits, rubbing soothing circles against the small of my back with his fingers. "Just the two of us. No distractions, interruptions, alien invaders, missions… nothing. Just..us…"

"You get so cheesy when we're in here," I notice, pulling the covers up to tent over our heads, leaving nothing but his bright blue, glowing eyes to illuminate us.

Without another word, he ducks down and plants a long, loving kiss on my lips.

I hum against his own lips in appreciation, as be both begin to respond to each other. He hums in response, making my lips tingle from the vibrations. I giggle a bit from the feeling, before delving back into the moment with him.

Within seconds, the kiss goes from innocent, to heated.

Han brings our kiss in deeper, moving his arm from beneath his pillow, to cup my cheek, keeping me in place. I let him take control of the kiss. I don't normally feel the need to take control of where our kissing ends up. I just let Haneul do what he wishes.

When we first started going out, he wouldn't go any further into a kiss, until we had a thorough discussion about it. The first time he even hum'ed against my lips, he backed away, and apologized.

Of course I pulled him right back in, and did the exact same thing to him to prove that I could handle it.

My point is: I know he'd stop before he introduced something new into our… _escapades_.

I feel his tongue slip from between his lips, grazing my own soft lips, asking politely for permission to enter. I let my own tongue come forward, and lead him into my mouth. Our tongues tangle, and play for a bit. Exploring each other, and playing a little game, before Han moves to lean on top of me, shifting our positions, but this time he keeps my arms in place above my head, stuck firmly in his grasp.

"...Told you…" He whispers against my lips, before delving right back in.

' _Punk,'_ I mentally retort, not wanting to break apart.

"Mmmm… What was that you said earlier?... About not falling deeply in love with me… if I were a criminal?... If I were a 'bad boy'?..." Han asks teasingly, kissing me in between each question.

"...Han…" I whine, not wanting him to keep pulling away from me.

"I bet I _could still_ win you over," He states, a wild smirk making its way onto his features. "I think It's my charm. You couldn't live without it."

"I wasn't challenging you, Han," I defend, leaning up to capture his lips again, but he backed away.

"Or maybe it was my body, huh?" Han continues to tease. "Seeing my shirtless on your couch? Sweaty, glistening, covered in blood?"

"Han, I swear if you don't get back down here and kiss me-"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, _Princess_ ," Han all but purrs. "Are you _sure_ you could love a former _criminal_?"

"Haneul," I breathe out heavily. "I'm _already_ in love with you."

Han smirks, then leans down to kiss me even harder than before.

I try to readjust my arms, but his grasp is unrelenting.

"Just where do you think you're going, huh?" He asks, teasingly.

"I'm going to get a better, more comfortable angle," I retort, smirking against his lips.

"I don't know, Princess," Han feigns a pondering look. "I think I want to keep you right here."

"And I'm not moving from here," I acknowledge. "But I do prefer to have feeling in my hands."

His eyes widen slightly, and he releases his grip on my wrists.

"I-… I apologize…" He states slowly, pulling away so he is on his haunches, straddling my waist.

"Han, I wasn't complaining about the other part," I whine, missing his kiss already.

"I did not mean to hurt you," He tries again.

I sit up on my elbows, getting closer to his face as I reach up with my hand to caress his cheek.

"Han," I say, making him look at me. "I doubt you would let yourself hurt me before I say something. My hands were only tingly."

"But I still allowed myself to become carried away-"

"And do you see me complaining?" I ask. "I like it when you get carried away…"

He chuckles darkly.

"Sadly love, getting carried away is not within the plans for tonight," Han says, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into mine.

"Then what is in the plans for today?" I ask.

"You, in bed, eating and watching whatever you want," Han says.

"Han-"

"No! I shall not hear another word," He interrupts. "It is your birthday, and you do what you want. And I know you've been wanting to sleep, and eat."

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?" I sigh, watching as he readjusts himself, lying on his back next to me, moving me to lay on his chest facing the wall where the T.V is located.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Han smirks, using his magic to pop in a movie.

"Well, I love you," I state, reaching up to place a kiss on his nose.

"You better," Han laughs. "Otherwise this position would be quite awkward."

* * *

 **Okay... yell at me all you want... I'm a bad person. Shame on me. Shame on my family. Shame on my cow.**

 **Luna Star Phantom: YES I HEARD ABOUT SEASON 3! Now, I might have to delay those other fics I've been planning for W.B, just so I don't misconstrue any info.**

 **Ryan Last King: As do I.**

 **blockysteam161: I tried... I really did...**

 **Mystery Lobster: Thank you for your understanding! I am my own editor, and I am also a beta account for anyone who's looking for a beta. I do like to make sure my characters have some kind of mental hesitation when it comes to life in general, especially when it comes to Nash. He thought that nothing could bring him down because he is a Green Lantern, and by doing this he underestimated the power of Fear, thus leading him to believe that Fear is the best power he can have, making him a bit egotistical, and also jealous that Addie saw this, and refused to be his. Thank you for your review! I'll need to look up who made the artwork for Addie's new look. I got it off of a website that had a bunch of Wonder Woman revamped looks, if this helps any?**

 **So, I've been thinking about making a few other fics if anyone's interested?**

 **-Gargoyles (Brooklyn/Oc)**

 **-Voltron: Legendary Defender (Maybe Kieth/Oc, maybe Shiro/Oc...O_o)**

 **-Once Upon a Time (Nightmare Before Christmas)**

 **-Fairy Tail (Oc/Laxus)**

 **Anyone interested? If so, let me know which ones you'd like to see first! I've already started working on all of the, in my spare time (*Cough* class time *cough*)**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	9. Darkest

**Darkest**

 **Mount Justice**

 **March 23**

 **9:05 E.S.T**

" **Recognized, Wonderbat: B-00, Skotádi-,"** The overhead voice announces.

"Hey, Add's," Nightwing greets, standing in the center of the mission room.

"Hey," I reply, moving to give him a hug while Sko moves to the living room, most likely sensing Wolf lounging about.

"How are you doing?" He asks, returning the hug.

' _Odd… Dick doesn't do 'hugs'... even after Jason,'_ I note haphazardly.

"I'll live, I suppose," I sigh.

"Thought you weren't coming in today?" He asks, pulling away from me.

"I wasn't going to, but I felt the extreme urge," I explain.

"To see Jay or Artemis?" He asks.

' _He said 'Jay'… in the Cave… I can't even say his real name out loud in the Cave without putting Tim and Dick at serious risk of being discovered_ ,' I mentally scrutinize.

"Both," I answer.

"I won't keep you then," He smiles softly.

' _What's with the smile?'_ I wonder.

"Right, I'll just… be in the Grotto then… Call down if you need anything," I wave, making my way down to the shrines.

"You'll be the first," He smiles.

' _Richard…?'_ I wonder if someone has replaced my brother with an imposter.

As I make my way down into the grotto, I feel a strong presence.

As my feet hit the rocky floor of the grotto, I spot Conner staring up at the hologram of Artemis.

"Hey Conner," I greet as I take the last few steps down.

"Add's?" He asks. "Didn't think you'd be in for a while."

"I wasn't going to, but, Han brought up a few points," I admit. "He said the time to grieve is after the war is won. Of course I'm paraphrasing, but you get the gist."

"Yeah, he's got a point, I guess," He nods, his bright blue gaze making it's way back up to Artemis' Hologram.

She looks so stoic. Standing up straight, shoulders back, eyes forward and bow in hand. I know she'd probably say 'Why not make it more realistic? Put me in some sweats, and sit me down on the couch. I'm not _that_ serious guys.'

"Hey, I forgot to tell you happy birthday," I remember. "We're a whole six years old now."

"Feel's like it's been forever," Conner chuckles lightly.

" _That_ I can concur to," I agree. "Some days more than others, it feels like just yesterday when we were rescued from Cadmus. But then on others, it feels like we've been out for twice as long as we really have been."

"Sometimes it's too much to think about," Conner states, his gaze softening at Artemis's hologram.

"She's in a better place, Conner," I try to reassure, placing a hand on his shoulder. "On Themyscira, we believe that death is the first step of many that a soul shall take. Once introduced to the Underworld, there are three paths one could take: Elysium, Rebirth, or Eternal Punishment. Artemis was a good woman. One of the best I know. She would not deserve punishment. So that option would be put away in her case. I'd like to think that she is resting happily in Elysium, but on the other hand, she's too restless for that. She might choose rebirth in a week or so."

Conner chuckles for a moment, silently agreeing with me.

I didn't hear them come in, but I sure heard them shoot a laser beam right past Conner's head, just before someone large attacked him into the ground.

On instinct, I flip up into the rafters, and observe the enemy.

' _I spy… Icicle Jr… and Tommy Terror?'_ I wonder. ' _No way those two are smart enough to get in here without help! There's more people here.'_

"Terror! Move!" Icicle shouts, firing up his powers to freeze Superboy in place.

I decide to take action, leaping down from my spot, and onto the unsuspecting villain.

"What the- hey, get off!" He shouts as I grab him by the hair, and lead him face first into the wall.

He tries to freeze my arms in place, but is beaten when I feel Tommy grab my shoulder, and toss me off of him, and into the wall behind Jason's shrine.

"Ain't be recognizin' you, lil'girl!" Tommy shouts as I regain my balance.

My eyes narrow, and I take off at him.

' _I'm small, fast, and angry. Use that to my advantage,'_ I mentally coach myself.

He readies himself to counter attack me, but I use his stance to my advantage. I jump on his knee, using this as leverage to launch myself up, using my own skull to knock his jaw up, in turn, taking him off balance.

"I don't know who you are, but I like you!" Icicle Jr shouts, catching me off guard, and freezing me in place.

' _HOLY MOTHER OF HERA, THIS IS COLD!'_ Is my only internal thought as I attempt to break out of the ice, only to see Superboy frozen as well.

I can't hear what they're saying, but I do hear the ice around Superboy crack open mere seconds after he is encased in it.

He speeds over to me, and punches a hole through my own encasement, weakening it enough for me to shatter it as well.

"W.B, I think you should change now!" S.B shouts.

"Agreed," I narrow my eyes at the other two boys in the room, and begin to twirl.

My uniform takes no time to grace itself upon my figure as I prepare for a battle mere seconds after I transform.

"Wait," Icicle Jr stops himself. "That little girl is Wonderbat?"

He begins to laugh.

"I'm not little!" I shout, my face turning red at the term 'little'.

' _Sure I'm short, but don't call me little!That's insulting!'_

"Dude! You got your butt kicked by a 6 year old!" He cracks up even more.

I was too distracted by his sudden out burst that I didn't notice said Terror placing inhibitor collars around Conner's neck, as well as mine.

"Oi!" I shout, trying to rip it off of me, as Conner throws a punch at the Terror.

"Sorry kids, collar's done shut off your strength," Terror taunts, crushing Conner's fist in his large hand.

"And that's not all it can do," Icicle Jr.'s taunting voice states as he pulls out a small rectangular device, pushing the center, with is promptly followed by a strong electric current flowing out from the collars, and through my veins.

' _I've felt this before,'_ I remember as the pain increases. ' _The last time I felt this, I went out of control._

"Oh-ho!" Terror laughs at my struggle. "She ain't goin' down without a fight!"

"Like I said," Icicle Jr. steps on my arm, holding me down. " _I like her_."

' _Keep it in, Addie! You can't afford to do that thing again! Not here! Not when there's a risk of hurting everyone in the cave,'_ I try to focus myself.

' _Okay, think: You can't do that thing in here, but if this keeps up, you'll lose control. You can't just give up, but right now, passing out is the best, safest option for you, and everyone in the cave.'_ I list my options.

' _Faint it is,'_ I nod internally, immediately ceasing my struggle, and letting unconsciousness take over my mind.

* * *

 **Haneul P.O.V**

 **Coven's House**

 **Dimension: Unknown**

"Shouldn't you be telling you little lady about this?" The rough voice of Constantine asks through the crystal link.

Constantine, a close associate of mine, back in my… questionable days, has been assisting me in my search for a cure to my problem.

I told Adeline when we met for the second time that I was cursed. I blackmailed her into helping me find the crystal that would help me push it out of my body, but we were lured into a trap.

On the way out, neither one of us thought to grab a piece of it so we could exfoliate my cure safely, instead of Klarion slamming it back into me over, and over, and over, and over again.

"Wonderbat is already stressed enough," I answer. "She lost a dear friend not a few weeks ago, and a former team mate is the one responsible for her murder. She does not need this on her mind."

"That's not what I mean, Scar," Constantine huffs. "She needs to know that you're still dying. It won't be long until you start feeling more symptoms. And they won't be so light."

"Don't you think I am aware of this?" I almost snap at the man. "I've been alive for many centuries, Constantine. I remember my days of better health. I know that I don't have much time, but she needs me to be strong-"

"You and I both know that's a load of crap," Constantine interrupts, most likely taking a puff from his cigarette. "If she knew, she'd want to help you find the cure faster than we could. She'd baby you. And she has more than enough people there to be strong for her. Her brother, your brothers, the Amazons, et cetera."

I glare at the glowing crystal from across my bed.

"Don't make that face at me, you know I'm right," Constantine states. "Listen: In order to get the crystal, I've got to do a little more than I anticipated. Go through a powerhouse."

"What power house?" I ask furrowing my brows. "You said it was a bunch of nobodies."

"Yeah, well, 'a-bunch-of-nobodies' got taken out, and replaced with this other guy who found out about it," He explains.

"Who?" I ask angerly.

"Some kid who calls himself 'Fear'," He answers. "Stupid name if you ask me, but this kid isn't all that special. Not the only one of his kind anyways."

"How do you figure?" I ask.

"Kid's a Yellow Lantern," Constantine states.

"Yellow lant… Nash Jordan?" I ask. "This… this is troubling…"

"How so?"

"To put it simply, he and I have some…'beef' as you say," I partially answer. "He and I are not on the best terms. He's tried to kill me a few times. He almost succeded once, but my brothers showed up, and granted me much as I hate to admit it, he is strong. And he will not be an easy opponent. Believe me, Constantine. And pon top of this, he is aware of this crystal's properties. He won't give them up so easily."

"Well, good thing I got it from under his nose then," Constantine huffs. "Sound's like it wouldn't have been so nice to tussle with him."

I smile brightly, and run a hand through my hair.

"Constantine, you scoundrel-"

"Come on Scar, no one says 'scoundrel' anymore," He reprimands. "I'll have a few of my guys take it over to you. You still in that place down in New Orleans?"

"No," I answer. "But you can send your 'guys' there."

"Still don't trust me? After all of the trouble I went through to get this shiny little thing?" He asks sarcastically.

"I learned from the best, Constantine," I answer. "Trust no one."

"I suppose I did teach you well, kid," He says fondly. "I'll send it off now. Expect it within the next few weeks."

"I appreciate this, Constantine," I say truthfully. "We've had our troubles, but I'm glad I can still rely on you."

"Forget it, kid. I still owed you, remember?" He asks. "Consider this my pay-back. Now you get yourself well, you hear me? And settle down with the Amazon. She's tough, but she's got a good life ahead of her if you stay alive."

"Good bye, Constantine," I narrow my eyes at the crystal.

"I'm just saying she's good for you-"

I wave my hand over the crystal, ending the transmission.

' _Settle down with Adeline, huh?'_ I recall, pulling out a newspaper from Bludhaven, turning back to the page filled with apartment's for rent, thinking over the ones already circled in blue pen.

My crystal begins to glow again, signaling a new call.

I wave my hand, and it brings it through.

"Eotteohge dowa deulilkkayo?" I ask.

"Han! Get to the cave!" The deep voice of Kyung shouts.

"Kyung? WHat happened?" I ask, sitting upright on my couch.

"It's gone! All of it! There was a bomb, and there were others here, hurry!"

"Wait… Adeline said she was going in today… Is she hurt? Is she okay?"

"We can't find her," He answers.

My eyes widen, and I make a portal to the Cave.

I don't grab my jacket, or any other items of magical significance. I just run.

Seconds later, I step out of my portal, standing next to Kyung and the others.

I come face to face with a mountain on fire.

I can feel the heat radiating off of the flames, making me begin to sweat, and I;m not even at the base of the mountain.

"...Adeline…" I whisper.

"We can't find her anywhere!" Seung states, using his locator magic to try to find her.

"Wait, what's that?" Jeong asks, pointing at a golden dot.

"Mal!" Hwan points out to the direction of the dot out at sea.

"Help him out!" Kyung orders.

Hwan and Seung use their magic to blast themselves out to the ocean, and help Mal take whoever was with him back to the shore.

"She is probably with them," Kyung states, placing a hand on my shoulder.

As Mal and the others are pulled to shore, I list them off:

Mal, Nightwing, Superboy, Wolf, Skotádi...

"Where is she?" I begin to panic. "Nightwing! Where is she?!"

I grip his uniform, and pull his face close to mine.

"She's gone…" He answers. "Kaldur, the Terrors, Icicle Jr, and a new girl, Tigress… They took her, Impulse, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy… I-I don't know where…"

I feel my heart drop to the floor. Maybe it stopped beating at all. I can't be sure.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly, releasing him. "You were supposed to protect her… what do you mean they took her?!"

"Haneul, please, we'll find her," Kyung starts to grab my arm.

" _I_ _will_ find her," I growl at him, yanking my arm back. "Clearly I'm the only one suited to do so!

I storm off, Sko following shortly behind me, sniffing the air for Adeline.

* * *

 **Hall of Justice**

 **D.C**

 **3:00 A.M**

After I stormed off, I decided that I wanted answers. How did they get into the cave? Who were they with? Where is Adeline? Do I contact Donna Troy and the other Amazons?

I followed Nightwing all the way to the Hall of Justice in D.C.

' _Why is he here? You have another base of operations in Bludhaven, and you still have a home in the Batcave,'_ I deduce, attempting to reach out and read his thoughts.

" **Recognized. Kid Flash. B-0-3,"** I hear the computer announce, stopping me in my pursuit.

' _Kid Flash? You as well?'_ I wonder from behind the bookshelf. ' _What is going on?'_

"What. Happened?" I hear K.F growl at Nightwing from the other room.

"It was necessary," Nightwing states.

"It _better_ have been. _Spill_ ," K.F snarls.

' _Necessary?'_ I repeat. ' _What is he talking about?'_

"Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He had already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's bloodstream," Nightwing explains. "And he used the raid on the cave to pass _essential_ intel. A flash drive with, among other things, tracking software that can locate the tag."

"Like that's all he did," K.F snorts in disapproval.

' _What?'_ My mind races. ' _Nightwing, what is going on?'_

"Wally, he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us. But he knew I'd get us out of them," Dick tries.

"He took _four_ more hostages! Members of _your_ team!" K.F shouts. "And not just any 'members'! They took Adeline! They took your sister! They took _our_ sister, Dick!"

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy," Nightwing reassures.

' _WHAT?!'_ I shout in my head, slapping my hands over my mouth so I don't make a sound.

"Dick, he blew up the cave! You guys almost died!" K.F shoves Nightwing in the chest with his fists, pushing him back slightly.

"No, it's all on the flash drive. He knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit, and that's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out. We just... We got caught in the debris fields from the explosion," Nightwing sighs, unpleased with himself.

"Do you even hear yourself? What if even _one_ of you had been left behind? Huh? Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?" K.F shoots off.

' _NIGHTWING, YOU DID WHAT!?'_ I begin to let my magic swirl angrily around my hands.

"The drive explains that too. He- He needed to cement his position with the Light, and the Light's partner-"

"Wasn't that why he 'murdered' Artemis?" K.F air quotes 'murdered'.

"I guess it didn't convince everyone," Nightwing states.

' _WHAT!?"_ I shout mentally. ' _ARTEMIS IS ALIVE?!'_

I didn't realize I choked out a growl until all conversation screeched to a halt.

My heart pounds as I decide to step out from behind the bookcase, with my hands still surrounded by magic.

Both boy's eyes widen as I step into the light. Both realizing their mistake of not talking in private, immediately.

"Han" Dick begins slowly.

"Don't ' _Han'_ , me, _Nightwing_ ," I growl. "You better have a good explanation for this, and you better explain in within the next two seconds if you want to keep your life."

"It's kind of a two _minute_ thing-" K.F begins.

"SHUT IT, WEST," I roar at the former Kid Flash. "I want an explanation _now, Richard Grayson_. And this better be the best thing I've heard in my life."

"You're not going to like this," He begins.

* * *

"So Aqualad just up and leaving was _planned_?" I ask. "And Artemis is _alive_? And Adeline had some surge of mystical power over _her death_ for no reason? And she's been on the brink of a _mental breakdown_ because of her _fake_ death for no reason? And she's been _doubting_ her every move because she couldn't save Artemis from her fake death, for no reason?! And now she was captured by Aqualad in the cave today FOR NO REASON?!"

"Well, when you put it like that-" Dick sighs.

"Is there any other way I should put it?!" I all but snap at him. "Now I understand why people under stress go into a psychotic meltdown! No wonder Harleen Quinzel is so screwed up…"

"Han, think about it for a second!" Nightwing tries. "You know it isn't her fault, because it didn't even happen. Artemis is alive, and she's going to come back safe and sound."

"That's not the point, Richard!" I shout. "The point is, she almost became a murderer, _again_ , because she thought Artemis died under her watch, by a former friend! She almost cooked him like a trout, and he didn't even kill her! Great spirits, Dick, what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about what's best for this planet, Haneul!" He defends. "I saw a pattern, and Kaldur was willing to help us figure out what was going on!"

"And why did you not bother to consult us with this 'pattern', huh?!" I argue. "Aren't we a team?"

"Of course we are!" Nightwing defends.

"Oh really?" I shout. "Teams are supposed to trust each other! Teams stick together!"

"Han, we hav-... _had_ a plan," K.F tries to calm us down.

"It doesn't matter what the plan was, _West_ ," I turn to the speedster. "Clearly plans change. You know, like the Alien BOMB IN OUR CAVE?!"

"It was necessary-"

"You keep telling yourself that," I growl at Nightwing. "I need to leave."

"Wait, Han, come on," Wally tries to grab my arm.

"If you touch me, I make no guarantee you will keep that arm right now, _West_ ," I state, backing up, moving towards the zeta tubes. "I am in no mental state to be reasoned with, and if I do not remove myself from this situation, neither of you will be in a mental state to do anything but breathe and eat from a tube."

" **Recognized, Scarlet Magician-"** The female voice announces as it disbands my particles, and reassembles them to my new destination.

* * *

Eotteohge dowa deulilkkayo?= How can I help you?

 **Then again... google translate... please correct me if I'm wrong!**

 **Listen... Voltron Season 2 came out on friday, new episodes of Sherlock too, season 2 of Seven Deadly Sins is coming out on valentines day... (good because Ban is my love.)... I'm too busy fangirling at the moment.**

 **So yeah... I've been gone, Trump is president (cough not my president cough), and I give you a cliff hanger (literally/not literally) It's okay to hate me. Let's get to these reviews, yeah?**

 **Blank Devil: Yeah... about meeting grandma... lol ;P they'll meet soon enough, and I promise it shall be more entertaining.**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Yes. Brutality. I love it. Sorry to worry you! I'e just been busy with exams starting, and college essays... yeah. Busy me.**

 **Tempestae Night: (hope I spelled it right!) Fairy Tail: Duely noted :)**

 **Boyy 2K: I figure Han would want to give off a good impression when meeting Donna for thee first time :)**

 **Mystery Lobster: Don;t worry! I know I sent you a message, but for others reading, _this is not an M rated story. There will be no smut/lemons/limes, nothin! Not until Red Hood atleast... cough cough, nudge nudge..._ Just wanted others to know as well!**

 **Josephguy217: Yes. Much better. lol**

 **Well that about wraps it up! Except for those of you reading your own comments, here's this:**

 **ATTENTION READERS:**

 **1)** **_this is not an M rated story. There will be no smut/lemons/limes, nothin!..._**

 ** _Not until Red Hood at least... cough cough, nudge nudge..._**

 **2) I need ya'll to vote on what fandom I should 'fic for' next! I'll post up a poll on my page, But if you are a guest and would like to vote, do so in the comment section! I'll still count it! So I'll repost the list here:**

 **-Gargoyles (Brooklyn/Oc)**

 **-Voltron: Legendary Defender (Maybe Shiro/oc... maybe Kieth/oc)**

 **-Once Upon a Time (nightmare before christmas, Jack/Sally)**

 **-Fairy Tail (Laxus/Oc) 1 vote already**

 **-Magi (Sinbad/Oc)-recently added**

 **3) PLEASE CHOOSE ONE. I NEED TO KNOW WHICH ONE TAKES PRIORITY. I'VE BEGUN THE FIRST CHAPTER TO ALL OF THEM.**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	10. Before the Dawn

**Before the Dawn**

 **Bludhaven**

 **March 30**

 **5:45 P.M**

 **Haneul P.O.V**

"You can't do this alone, Han," Nightwing states as we sit on the rooftop of an apartment building.

He had called, and convinced me to come to Bludhaven so we could 'talk' about who attacked and captured Adeline and the others.

"Sure I can," I counter. "You just don't want me to."

"Well, that's part of it," He admits. "We have a plan-"

"And you need my assistance?" I guess.

"We know for a fact that Wonderbat, Blue Beetle, Impulse, and La'gaan are there," Nightwing states. "I figured that you'd want to assist in rescuing them."

"How do you know this?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. "Was it from the flash drive Kaldur'ahm 'gave' you?"

"That, and much more," He says, is mask eyes narrowing. "She's there, but we don't know how long she'll be safe."

"She can handle anything, Nightwing," I growl at the former Robin.

"So you're saying you won't help her?" He snarls at me.

"I'm saying you have little faith in her," I counter.

Suddenly, a splitting ache in my head makes itself known, making me stumble for a second as my vision blurs.

"Han?" Nightwing asks, coming to my aide. "Haneul, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I gasp. "Just something that happens-"

"You've never done this in front of Adeline," Nightwing guesses.

"She's always so worried," I say, gripping my head with my hand as Nightwing helps me keep my balance.

"I would be too if your headaches are this bad," Nightwing admits. "Han, even before Add's was captured, you weren't looking good. What's really wrong, Han?"

I sigh.

"I suppose I should remind you of how Adeline and I met," I groan. "She caught me behind a building with a cheap street magician, who refused to get my crystal. In her heroic rescue efforts, I made a deal with her: She would help me find my crystal, and I would release the magician from his frozen spell. Well, we found it, and so did Klarion. She helped me escape, but we didn't get the crystal."

"What does the crystal have to do with anything?" Nightwing asks.

"As a child, I was cursed by Klarion. Long story short, he didn't want his slave to have powers greater than his own. So he cursed me. I've lived for this long, but I'm afraid that by using my powers as often as I do now has sped up the process, making me weak," I explain. "That crystal has the properties needed to expel the curse from my system, but right now… I am not well… I will get worse until Constantine's 'people' can deliver it safely to my old residence in New Orleans."

"Are you… dying?" Nightwing asks in shock.

"In short, yes," I admit. "I want to make the most of my time until Constantine prevails."

"Has he in the past?" Nightwing reprimands.

"He was my teacher when I escaped from Klarion's grasp in the witch world," I state. "He hasn't let me down in a while."

"Does Adeline know?" He asks.

"No,"

"She's not going to like this," Nightwing states.

"No," I agree.

"You don't look great, Han," He points out again. "She's going to notice."

"Not if she can't see me," I counter.

"So you're just going to keep yourself invisible, and out of her sight?" Nightwing asks in an accusatory tone.

"Until-"

"Constantine prevails? I've heard it, Han," Nightwing interrupts. "Han, forget about the mission. Adeline will be safe, and at rest if she knows that you are okay."

"I won't leave her to-"

"Goodnight, Han," Nightwing interjects, using my weakness to his advantage, and dropping a sleeping smoke bomb in front of me, while he uses a re-breather.

I groan at my weakness, and at Dick, but my mind is not immune to poisons, or gases.

I feel Nightwing haul me over his shoulder, and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean**

 **March 30**

 **6:28 P.M**

 **Adeline P.O.V**

I was awakened by a shocking pain coursing through my veins, stabbing me through my abdomen.

My eyes shoot open, and my mouth stays agape as I try to muster a scream, or shout… anything.

' _What's happening? Where am I? Who are these… people?'_ I ask myself as the pain ceases for a moment.

My vision is all in red. At first, I thought that's just how mad I was, but now I see that it's because I am encased in the same type of pod that Batgirl was in when we went on the recon mission to Bialya.

I don't know where I am, but I can make out a few surroundings.

There is a screen of some sort with my energy readings on it, as well as my pulse, and other medical looking items.

I spot a door, rafters, and echoing around the large room is a strange moaning sound, like metal groaning under pressure.

' _Am I underwater?'_ I wonder.

The shocking sensation begins again, making me arch my back, and clench my fists in pain.

This time, I let out a real scream, but I notice that I am not the only one.

I can't see them, but I can hear two other voices.

By the young rasp, I can tell one of them is Beast Boy, but the other… I'm not sure. It doesn't sound like anyone I know, so it might be this 'Impulse' I've met on occasion.

I clench my jaw shut, and try to focus on the pain.

" _Pain is an illusion. It is just there to let you know that something is wrong with your internal homeostasis," Donna states, helping me to achieve the climb up the hill, pushing a boulder up the whole time. "Some people use an alternate reality to detach themselves from this pain. Spies, and assassins are skilled in this aspect. In time, you too, shall master this."_

I recall all those years ago training on Paradise Island when Diana first discovered me.

' _Okay, come on Adeline, you can do this,'_ I coach myself. ' _They are just gathering information, but they won't care if you die. Han will care. Dick will care. Diana will care. Tim will care. Donna will care. And many others will care. You must survive this! You've been through worse.'_

Soon I close my eyes and disappear into an internal reality.

…

"Adeline!" I hear Haneul shout from the front of the house, closing the door gently behind him. "Love, I'm home!"

I smile hearing his accented voice drifting through the hallway.

Sko lifts his head, and his forked tongue hangs out from the side of his mouth.

I set the soft towels down on the counter, and jog into the next room.

"Han!" I smile widely, jumping into his arms, planting a long, loving kiss onto his lips.

I feel him hum as he relaxes under my touch, and moves into the kiss.

"How are you today love?" He asks, running a hand through my loose hair.

"Well, you know how mornings are," I state as we move into the cozy kitchen.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you, love," He frowns, taking out plates from the cabinet, and preparing a small snack for us.

"Han, I made snacks," I state, placing my arms across my chest, as he takes out a plastic container of 'Cool Whip'. "It's not like Dick will let me go anywhere-"

"I know, but you need to rest," Han reprimands, taking the top off, and dashing some across my nose. "You should not be on your feet so much. And _you_ ," He points to Sko. "I told you to make sure she didn't move more than she had to."

Sko puts his head in the air, and looks away as if to say, 'I didn't do anything…'

I smile at the two, taking the whipped cream off of my nose.

Our serene moment was interrupted by the sound of small footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Mommy?" I hear a small voice ask.

I turn to see a child, no older than three years, staring at Han and I.

This child has bright, glowing blue eyes, a mop of chocolate brown hair, and slightly slanted eyes. His skin fair, but his eyes, tired.

He wears 'Transformers' pajama pants, and a 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle' shirt. In his arms, he carries a small stuffed animal dog, dressed up as Batman.

"Jason," I call to the little boy sweetly. "Honey, what are you doing awake? I thought you went to bed an hour ago?"

"I had a nigh'mare," He says, as Haneul moves to pick the boy up, settling him on his hip. "There were zombies in this one…"

"How do you know what zombies are?" Han asks.

"Nelson told me when we was at Uncle Wally's house," He says, rubbing his eyes with his small hands.

"Uncle Wally, huh?" I almost growl.

"We will speak with him tomorrow," Han says, giving me a tired look. "For now, let's get you back to bed, _adul_."

"Okay, _appa_ ," Jason nods tiredly.

Han and I make our way back to Jason's room, Sko following shortly behind me.

 _ ***Shock***_

I pause in my steps as I feel a shock in my chest.

I leaves as quickly as it returns, leaving me in confusion.

Shaking my head, I continue down the hallway, and into Jason's room.

Leaning down next to his bed, I help Jason get back under the covers, and I turn on his Iron-Man night light.

"See, love?" I ask the young boy. "Now Iron-Man will protect you from any bad dreams."

"Mommy… everyone knows that Cap'n 'merica's way cooler," The boy mumbles.

"Oh, well excuse me," I say defensively. "I was not aware of such things."

"Duh, mommy," He says as Sko lays down beside him.

"Yeah," Han jumps in. "Duh, eomma."

"Don't you start with me," I narrow my eyes playfully at him.

"Will you be alright now, _adul_?" Han asks, brushing the boy's hair back.

"I'll be okay, _appa_ ," He answers softly. "Gu'night…"

"Goodnight, my little warrior," I smile, placing a small kiss over his soft forehead.

"Goodnight, my son," Han says, planting a kiss on the boy's cheek.

We both made our way out of his room silently, hoping not to disturb his sleep once more.

As I shut the door quietly, I feel Han take my hands into his, and lead me into our bedroom.

"I remember Diana telling me to keep you off of your feet," Han states, lying us both down on the bed softly. "I can't very well face her knowing that I haven't kept my promise."

"You know me, Han," I sigh. "I'm restless."

"I know," He nods, placing an arm around me. "But please, _yeobo_ , just for the next few weeks."

"I know, but you get to move around! This isn't easy for me. I want to be out there! Helping people! Saving the world! Doing what I do best…" I trail off.

"What you do best, is being an amazing woman," Han states, running his hand over my swollen stomach. "Just until Nari is ready, okay?"

I frown, but keep my hand over his.

"I know, Han… And I want you to know that I wouldn't give this up for the world, but I am restless, and I feel like all I can do is sit here and wait for Nari to be ready to enter the world… I know Dick is excited. And M'gann, and Artemis, and Cassie, and Kyung, and Jeong-"

"Yes, yes, everyone awaits," Han sighs playfully. "Do you hear that, Nari? You are coming into the world with an audience."

"Don't scare her like that!" I reprimand.

"What?" He asks.

"She could have stage fright," I state. "And as much as I love her, I want her out of my stomach."

"I understand, love," He chuckles, nuzzling his head against my hair. "And I can't wait to hold her in my arms."

 _ ***SHOCK***_

"Ahhh!" I hiss in pain.

"Adeline?" Han asks in shock.

 _ ***SHOCK* *SHOCK***_

"AhAAAHH!" I scream in pain, gripping my head, and chest.

"Adeline! What's wrong?!" Han shouts. "I'm calling Zatanna!"

He grabs the house phone next to his bed, and begins shouting into it, all the while keeping his grip on my waist.

 _ ***SHOCK* *SHOCK* *SHOCK***_

…

I am shocked back into this reality. Still trapped, and still in pain.

As I gasp for air, I remember my dream world.

' _Do I want that?'_ I ask myself.

' _You could not possibly pick a worse time than now to think about this, Adeline,'_ I deadpan at myself.

' _True statement,'_ I agree as the pain stops. ' _Okay, I'm about done with these aliens, and their shock therapy! How about we bounce?'_

I narrow my eyes at the strange alien before me, gritting my teeth, and growling.

The red alien makes some sort of chattering noise to the greenish-blue one behind her, who responds with the same chatters.

' _Must be their language…'_ I note. ' _As soon as they leave, we're out. I'm breaking Garfield and Impulse out, and we're bouncing.'_

I follow the aliens with my eyes, much like a predator would with prey.

' _ERRRRRRR- I call to screech my mental process to a halt! We hear moaning of metal! We are underwater! We don't know where! We don't know how deep!'_ I halt my train of thought. ' _We may be Amazonian, but we are still human. We could be crushed under the pressure of the water if we are in too deep. Literally.'_

I scoff at my logic.

' _I was on a roll, Logic. Why do you have to do this to me? You remember the phrase 'cross that bridge when we get there'?'_ I argue with myself.

' _Do you want to die?'_ It asks in return.

"Now in this lab, we study humans with active meta genes," The red alien states. "-And how they respond to various levels of... _stress_."

' _I didn't think they spoke English?'_ I question, hearing Garfield and Impulse start groaning in pain again.

I was about to brace for the pain I knew was soon to come.

That is, until I spotted the dark figure behind her.

The black armor made for pressurized spaces, and the blond hair is a dead give away.

' _Kaldur'ahm,'_ I snarl, trying to move my arms up to slam on the containment unit in anger.

 _ ***SLAM***_

The sound echos through the room.

"She is stronger than the rest, but this unit will hold her," The Turquoise Alien states, moving to narrow his big eyes at me.

I narrow my eyes right back at him, and curl my lips into a snarl, letting a growl rip through my teeth.

"I would not underestimate Wonderbat, Ambassador," Kaldur'ahm warns. "She has powers unknown to herself. If she were to channel that anger correctly-"

"I assure you, Kaldur'ahm, she is contained," The 'Ambassador' states, ordering the pod to begin shocking me again.

' _This won't work on me for long,'_ I note to myself, gritting my teeth, feeling the affects of the shocks falter. ' _Whatever is happening to me, with this crazy lightning thing, it's strengthening my electricity tolerance. Soon, I'll be unaffected by this level of electric shock. Soon, I shall save my friends.'_

"I must ask," Kaldur begins. "What need do you have for Wonderbat? She is an Amazon. Amazons are not carriers of the meta gene."

"Correct, Kaldur'ahm," The Ambassador smiles. "Amazons, are not carriers, but we seek a different reaction from three particular Amazons. Unfortunately, Wonder Girl was not captured, nor did you have orders to capture her. Wonder Woman is off world, but Wonderbat… she could be the key to discovering the power of the gods!"

"Joke's on you, Bug boy!" I shout through the pain. "I am not a demigod! You can find your 'God-like Abilities' in the Fields of Asphodel!"

The Ambassador narrows his golden eyes at me, and up's the ante on the shocks, making me cry out in pain.

"The goal is to learn if their abilities can be extracted, or duplicated," I hear the Red Alieness explain to Kaldur'ahm.

"I see," Kaldur nods. "You seek to weaponize the meta-gene."

"You never mentioned he was clever," The Alieness all but purrs.

The Alieness walks Kaldur and the Ambassador out of the lab.

"A pleasure meeting you, Kaldur'ahm," She says, before closing the doors, and continuing her work.

"Don't you know that it's not nice talking to your superiors like that?" She growls at me, placing a fist over the transparent part of the pod.

"He… is no...superior...of ...mine…" I manage to grit out.

"All Reach are superior to you humans," She narrows her eyes.

"Good thing… I'm not...all human then...huh?" I manage once more, smirking at my retort, but keeping my jaw clenched.

' _This is going to take a while,'_ I note as the Alieness moves to her control panel, and begins taking note of our readings.

* * *

* _ **FUMMMMMMM**_ *

I feel a vibrating in my cuffs.

I raise a brow, and look down at them in curiosity.

' _What in the name of Olympus?!'_ I cry inwardly as the cuffs begin to glow red. ' _I'm no expert, but I'm fairly certain that they didn't do that before!'_

That's when I spot the electricity start buzzing around them.

' _No….no no no no!'_ I shout internally. ' _Not good… this is not good!'_

"Hey! Let me out! Something bad is happening!" I shout at the beetle.

She barely spares me a glance.

"You have to listen to me! If you don't let me out, or stop the shocks, something is going to blow up!" I try to reason.

She does nothing.

I scream in frustration.

' _You can't keep making yourself faint!'_ I internally warn. ' _I'm pretty sure constant fainting is not good for your brain's functions!'_

Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

' _Okay Addie, think,'_ I screw my eyes shut in attempts to focus, and block out the pain. ' _Remember what Donna said a while ago when you visited Paradise Island? Pain is just the bodies way of telling the brain that something is happening in that area that is disrupting your internal homeostasis! Pain is just another function. Pain is natural. Pain is an illusion. Pain is an illusion.'_ I chant internally.

* * *

I didn't realize that the Alien had left.

All I felt was relief as the shocks stopped.

I pant heavily in the pod, trying to catch my breath, and regain control over my body. Slowing my heart rate, and silencing my mind from all of my scattered thoughts.

My knees give out, and I slouch down in the pod, closing my eyes.

' _Holy Hephaestus, that was not something I'd look forward to doing again,'_ I state in my head, wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

All was silent, until I heard the tell tail signs that a Martian was in the ship.

That sign being the shattering of the pods.

That Martian being M'gann.

I fell forwards out of the pod, and onto the cold ground of the lab as the alarms began to blare all around us.

Impulse and Beast Boy came down mere seconds after me.

M'gann reveals herself as she drops the camouflage, kneeling down next to Garfield.

"Garfield?" M'gann asks through the link.

"I knew you'd come for me," He groans as M'gann assists him in standing up. "Are you shorter?"

M'gann eyes herself, and quickly elongates her limbs back.

"What? O-oh," She figures out. "The pressure of the water outside the ship is compacted-"

"Thanks for the rescue," Impulse interrupts. "I'll find Blue!"

The boy takes off outside of the doors, faster than I could blink.

"Impulse!" M'gann shouts, reaching out for the boy.

"I'll get him" I groan, rubbing my cuffs, trying to stand up again. "It's always something with these kids."

I take off in Impulse's direction

"BART!" I shout, flying after the speedster.

"Sorry Add's!" He shouts, zooming in and out of random rooms, vibrating his molecules through the doors. "Gotta find Blue!"

 _'He knows my name?'_ I ask myself in shock. _'Well, future boys...'_

"Then let me help, lightning brain!" I shout as he zooms past me.

"Hmm, good idea. Let's go!" He states, almost in a single sentence, while taking my neck and zooming me along with him.

I assume he took my neck so I don't get whiplash.

"Last corridor! Hope he's here!" He shouts, dropping me outside of a room to deal with the guards.

They all pause in their rushing around to stare at me.

I smirk, and crack my knuckles.

"Alright," I nod, getting into a fighting stance. "Who's first?"

One brave soul dared to charge me.

He was the last brave soul to charge me.

I took him by the arm, spun myself around to elbow him up the nose, then check him against my shoulder armor, then flip him over my leg to toss onto the other alien soldiers who were lined up to fight.

"Come on," I laugh. "You abduct me, but can't do it twice? What kind of Aliens are you?"

"W.B! I've got Blue!" Impulse shouts as the door to the room actually opens, revealing a half-conscious Blue Beetle with an arm over Impulse's shoulders.

"Good," I nod, flying over to take Blue from his hold. "Now we need to meet with the others as soon as we can navigate through this place."

"Nu-uh, _hermana_ ," Blue groans. "I want answers."

"I know just about as much as you, Jaime," I scrunch my brows together.

"Not from you," His dark brown gaze shifts lazily over to Bart.

"Okay, okay…" Bart agrees. "But we need to walk and talk, hermano."

"Bart, I know you are from the future, but what is this about?" I ask as we begin to take random directions based on where the most destruction-y sounds are coming from.

"I am from the future. That's the truth. But I am definitely not a tourist," He begins. "In my time, there are no heroes, only descendants, like me, and the Reach, the aliens. That's what that beetle on your back is. I was sent back to make sure that the Reach don't invade Earth, and make sure Jaime Reyes does not allow the Blue Beetle to take control of his body. To get the beetle on Mode. Jaime is a big reason why the reach invaded. He is the key. Lineage doesn't matter to the Reach. If you're a human, metagene or not, you're a slave. That's how it is. How it will be. Somehow the Reach gets you on mode. And Blue Beetle becomes the biggest, baddest big bad in history."

"Wha...No," Jaime groans, taking in Bart's explanation. "I-I wouldn't...I'd never…"

"Except you do," Bart interrupts. "And that's the real reason, well, main reason, I came back to the past. To stop you from betraying the human race, and bringing on the Reach apocalypse."

"Then we will," I resolve as we make a turn through the corridors. "You did not come all this way to fail, so you shall not. _Shalln't_. Is ' _shalln't_ ' a word? It should be."

"No, but ' _shan't_ ' is a word," Impulse provides. "You remind me of this kid I know. Like the personality. Uncanny."

"Impulse?" I ask in shock.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Are you implying what I think you are?" My eyes widen as I almost skipped a step.

"What? That you might have a kid? I don't know. He doesn't know his real parents. They died way before I was around. Well not way before, but like, enough of time before-" Impulse begins to go off on a tangent.

"What did he look like? How old is he? What's his name?" I shoot off questions.

"Already disrupted the timeline enough, W.B," Impulse defends. "Can't do that any more."

"You're entire mission is to disrupt the timeline," I deadpan.

"Not the point!" He shouts as we find a large, green gorilla standing in front of a closed door with M'gann's posterior halfway through it.

"Armor up!" I shout at Blue.

"M'gann and the others are inside with Wondergirl, and Superboy!" Garfield shouts, as the doors begin to open as Blue inspects it.

M'gann falls through the door, and Cassie lies unconscious at our feet.

"Cass!" I shout, kneeling on the ground, inspecting my charge.

"She won't be feeling well for a while," A strange, deep, gurgling voice taunts.

I look up and spot a larger version of Blue, but this one is black, and definitely not friendly.

"What did you do to my team?" I ask, looking around and spotting Robin on the wall, La'gann on the ground, and the others strewn about on the floor, except for Barbara, who stands ready to fight.

Rage fills my chest, and a growl rips from my throat.

Blue touches the walls, and a strange, alien code is sent out, opening all of the hatches.

"Get them out!" I order. "I'll help blue deal with this creep."

"No, Wonderbat, get out," Blue orders.

"Little brother... one way or another, I'm putting you back on mode," Black Beetle threatens. "You are of the Reach, and cannot escape it."

"I… have to," Blue pants, still trying to regain his stability.

"Blue, I'm not-" I interrupt the two.

"GO!" He shouts.

I feel someone grab my arm and drag me back, into the hatch Jaime had opened.

"We need to go!" I hear Batgirl order.

I reach out one final time before the last of my strength gives out, and I follow her inside of the bioship.

As we begin to take off, I hear a blurred commotion around me.

Something about getting Blue from the depths, and pressure, and getting away from the aliens…

' _I think it's okay to sleep now,'_ My brain deduces.

' _And how do you figure?'_ I ask it.

' _Just, sleep,'_ My brain orders.

' _Wait a second here-'_ I try to stop.

' _Sleeeeeeeeepppppp…'_ It convinces me, and I fall into darkness once more.

* * *

 **March 31**

 **8:00 A.M**

 **Gateway City**

When I woke back up, I was in some sort of hospital room, surrounded in beeps. And not to comforting kinds.

I turn my head, and I see that I am hooked up to quite a few machines, and I have an I.V sticking in my arm.

' _Uhhggg…'_ I groan. ' _That's highly uncomfortable.'_

I roll my head back in discomfort.

"Adeline?" I hear a familiar, accented voice ask from my side.

"Han?" I ask, trying to turn my head.

"Don't move," He warns, taking my hand into his.

"Then come around here so I can see you," I order with a smile on my face.

"I cannot," Han states. "Not right now."

"Han-"

"Please, Adeline," Han pleads. "You wouldn't want to see me like this. I was so worried…"

"It's fine," I sigh. "Where are we?" I ask.

"On base," He answers. "Nightwing ordered me to take you somewhere safe, and the closest one I could think of was to-"

"Adeline," A voice interrupts.

"Major Trevor," Han greets as I hear the man enter the white room. "Thank you again for this."

"It's no problem, Haneul," I hear Steve state to Han as he moves to my good side. "How are you feeling Addie?"

"Like I got hit by a truck… in the face… with the fender…" I reply, noticing random aches all over my body.

"Well, that can happen when you get kidnapped," He says, as a solemn look crosses his chiseled features.

"I was-...?"

"Adeline," Han laces his fingers through mine. "He knows."

"About….?" I inquire, hoping that it doesn't mean what I think it does.

"I know that you are Wonderbat," Steve states.

' _One more time fainting is okay with me,'_ I tell my brain.

"Han!" I shout, hearing my heart monitor rise.

"What else was I supposed to tell him when I carried you to his house? You just happened to be in Wonderbat's exact replica cosplay? And that you just happen to have a space dragon, just like she does?" Han defends.

"It's alright Adeline," Steve comforts. "Your secret, and your mother's, will be safe with me."

"You know about-"

"I put that together myself," He smiles kindly. "If I'm being honest, Adeline, I've always had a hunch that you and your mother were more than you let me know."

"Yeah, well…" I sigh.

"So I take it that means that she is not with your grandmother?" Steve asks.

I shake my head.

"Do you know where she is?" He asks.

I nod.

"Can you tell me?" He asks.

"Not until she comes back," I state.

"When is that?" Steve asks once more.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

* * *

 **If I'm honest with myself, this chapter was kind of scatter brained. Can't blame me all the way though! Just came down with somethin' nasty. I told my friend to stay at home if she was sick, and what did she do? NOT LISTEN TO ME. WHO HAS TO SIT NEXT TO HER IN ANATOMY IN THE MORNING, BUT OKAY. GUESS I'LL JUST SIT HERE AND BE SICK THEN. THANKS.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Thanks lovie! Yeah, I'm working on Red Hood right now. Got the first chapter done!**

 **TheOKWriter: Good thing this is season 2 you are reading :)**

 **josephguy217: Thanks :)**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: Thank you! I'll try to update more often :)**

 **Mystery Lobster: That's fine! Get your rest and stay healthy :)**

 **Boyy 2k: It's fine! And I hope this chapter answered your question about why they captured Adeline!**

* * *

 **IMMA NEED YA'LL TO VOTE ON THE THING GUYS. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO AFTER RED HOOD AND JL. VS. TT. ****LIKE I REALLY NEED YOU TO.**

 **1 vote for Fairy Tale so, so far it is in the lead. Go on my profile for the voting choices, and you can even vote in the comment section!**


	11. Cornered

**Taos**

 **S.T.A.R Labs**

 **April 1**

 **5:10 P.M**

"What happened, Adeline?" Black Canary interrogates.

It's been about a day since I woke up at the Point Loma Naval Base, bruised, battered, and slightly sick.

Black Canary called in those who were captured before the rescue mission, and those present as the rescue was being executed.

"I-... I remember being mad," I begin as she films me.

"How mad?" She asks.

"Mad enough to want to strangle everyone in sight," I answer honestly. "But I was so useless. I couldn't break free from the pods. It was like being stuck in an air-vent, and I would know what that feels like…"

"What did they do to you?" She asks in a soft tone.

"They shocked us," I recall the pain. "I don't remember what it felt like at first, but I do know that I woke up to a particularly large voltage being shot through my veins."

I rub my shoulder subconsciously.

"How long did it go on?" She inquires.

"How long was I gone?" I counter.

She nods solemnly.

"How did you endure it?" She asks.

"Troya taught me how people escape into an 'inner world' when exposed to high amounts of stress," I explain. "So that's what I did."

"What did it look like?" She asks curiously.

"It was…" I recall my world of Haneul, and the little boy. "...Perfect… Too perfect."

"Is that what snapped you out of it?" She asks. "You knew it was too perfect, so it didn't distract you enough?"

"No...no it wasn't that," I deny. "It was the shocks of electricity that woke me up. But, the thing about my world was that I didn't want to leave. It was so _perfect_."

"Then what is the problem?" Canary asks, leaning forward onto her elbows.

"The problem _is_ that I didn't want to leave… but now I never want to think about it again," I state. "In my world… Haneul and I were married. We had a house, and cool whip… but there was something else…"

"And what was it?" She asks.

"We had a _family_ …" I stare off to the side. "A _growing_ family… I was pregnant. And we had a young boy already. He was cute…"

"What was his name?" Canary asks.

I don't answer. How can I tell her that I named my non-existent child after my dead half brother?

"Now, Addie, I have some questions regarding the day on the beach," Canary changes the subject, noticing my discomfort. "Regarding the death of Artemis."

"That's still a pretty sore subject," I point out, my eyes narrowed.

"That's the idea," She nods.

"What do you wish to know that isn't already known?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. "Kaldur'ahm killed Artemis, and in turn, I almost killed him."

"Well, for starters, I know that you are not known for having powers of weather manipulation," Canary begins, raising a brow.

"If I'm being honest with you, _I'm_ not even sure what that was," I admit after a moment. "My Aunt stopped by on my birthday, and she gifted me with new cuffs. Same design, and functions, but these have inscriptions on them. I think my grandmother knows what is happening to me."

"Have you contacted her?" Canary asks.

"I can't exactly call Paradise Island," I raise my eyebrow satirically.

"Maybe you should take some time off," Canary says kindly. "Go home. Clear your mind. Talk to your Grandmother."

"I planned on it," I smirk.

"Did you plan on telling Haneul about your 'dream'?" Canary asks.

"No," I answer quickly. "We have been together for quite a long time, but… this is too sudden."

"I see," Canary leans back in her chair. "I'll let you go now. I'm ordering you to take a mandatory break for at least two weeks. And Addie, consider telling Haneul about your dream. I know it is strange and scary to think about the future, but I think it's time the two of you thought about it."

"I'll tell him when I feel like it's the right moment," I nod, standing up, and letting myself out.

"Could you tell Virgil that it's his turn?" Canary asks as I open the door.

"No problem," I nod once more, stepping out of her office.

I look around the waiting room.

Impulse and Blue Beetle in full uniform, probably due to the few kids waiting around them, also here to see the Justice Leagues official psychiatrist.

"Uh… Virgil?" I ask around the room.

A dark skinned boy, no older that Tim, looked up at me.

"Black Canary can see you now," I state.

He nods, and begins to sit up as I walk past, and towards the exit of S.T.A.R labs.

"Love?" I hear Han ask from beside me.

I turn to see him leaning against the glass door of the exit, waiting for me.

He looks so worn out.

He has dark, bruise colored bags under his normally glowing eyes. His skin tone is much lighter than usual, and I can tell that he wasn't eating well in my absence.

"Sorry, Han," I frown, moving to his side. "I'm kinda zoning out."

"It's fine, _jagi_ ," He whispers, pulling me to his side so he could kiss the top of my head.

"I'm going away for a while," I tell him, wrapping my arms around his stiff torso. "I need to see Grandmama, and ask her about the things that are happening to me."

"Alright," He nods, rubbing his cheek against my forehead. "Just be safe, and call regularly. I want to know that you're okay."

"I will," I state, closing my eyes, and enjoying his warmth.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Han asks, moving back slightly.

"I think it's best if I get the answers I need now," I state. "I don't think I'll be sleeping much if I don't have them."

He nods solemnly.

"Will you be taking Sko?" He asks.

"I might," I muse. "He might like being on the island filled with other animals of legend."

"Well, I won't keep you then," Han says, pulling me close on last time. "Be safe. And I would appreciate if you came back to me in one piece."

"I promise," I smile softly, taking the back of his neck into my hand, and pulling him down into a kiss.

I close my eyes, and enjoy the warmth, and security I feel practically emanating from Haneul as I deepen our kiss.

* * *

I wasn't sure how to say goodbye to Han when we got to Diana's apartment.

For safety measures, Dick told me that he remotely turned the Invisible Jet to auto-pilot from inside the cave, and set it's course for Gateway City on the opposite coast of the U.S, when he felt as though the cave was too far compromised to keep it there. Especially with the coordinates for Themyscira on-board.

I could only imagine if someone saw it, and discovered that it's pilot was nowhere to be seen. They probably wouldn't have been okay for a few days.

I packed up as many Themysciran items from around the house as I could, hoping that if I took them with me, no one would detect any magical items in the house, and decide to raid it.

As I finished loading the Invisible Jet with the many golden and jeweled items, Han met me in the doorway of the jet, wishing me well with one last kiss.

"Be safe, _jagi_ ," Han wishes, caressing my face with the palm of his hand.

"I will, love," I nod, nuzzling into his hand. "I'll try to come back as soon as possible, but it may take a while to get some answers."

"Take your time, Princess," Han whispers. "Don't be too hasty just so you can come back. Make sure you understand what's happening to you."

"I will," I nod once more. "And I want you to get some rest, okay? You don't look too good."

"Gee, thanks," Han deadpans.

"Han," I whine.

"I know, Princess," He chuckles. "Signs of my worry, is all it is."

"Then quit worrying," I resolve. "I must be off now."

"Good luck, my love," Han states, placing his lips on my own for a quick peck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Haneul," I state, pulling away from him slowly, missing his warmth the second his fingertips leave my cheeks. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, my love," Han waves as I close the heavy doors of the jet.

I lock the door into place, hearing it slam, and click.

"Gods, I love that man," I sigh, making my way to the cockpit, passing a ready space dragon sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

* * *

 **Paradise Island**

 **4:45 P.M**

 **E.S.T**

"Princess Adeline has returned!" The voice of an Amazon announces to the island as I exit the jet with Sko in tow.

"Princess!" A group of Amazons shout in pride, coming to greet me.

Sko runs off into the island, probably to seek out the Pegasi that roam around these parts.

"Hello, everyone," I greet with a smile.

"Princess, what brings you?" a handmaiden ponders.

"What? I can't come home once in awhile?" I ask satirically, beginning to make my trek down to the main Parthenon square.

"No! Not at all!" she defends herself. "I-I was just-"

"Please, I kid," I smile good naturedly. "I have come to visit with my Queen. Would anyone happen to know where she is?"

"I believe she and Troya are in the Athena Parthenon," Someone answered from behind me.

"Many thanks," I salute. "If you don't mind, I would rather get my thoughts in order before I speak with her."

"Not at all, Princess," the ladies bow in respect.

"Please, I've told you all before," I begin, waving them off. "Just 'Adeline' or 'Addie' will do. I won't be a true Princess until Diana becomes Queen."

But I spoke in vain, for the maidens had already run off.

I sigh at their actions, but continue on my way to the Parthenon anyways.

' _Okay, Add's… We can't be pulled in by Grandmama's charm. We came for answers. Now let's go over this:'_ I mentally rehearse. ' _Grandmama, I know you know- wait, no…- My Queen, I know that you are aware of my current predicament of lightning- no, too formal…- Grandmama, I know that something is-'_

My thoughts are interrupted as I take my steps up to the Parthenon.

I hear voices coming from inside: My grandmother, and Troya.

"My Queen, Adeline will soon need to know-"

"And she shall…" My grandmother interrupts. "But she is not yet ready."

"When will she be?" Troya asks, getting defensive. "When will Diana be ready? When will anyone truly be ready for this?!"

' _Ready for what?'_ I wonder, sneaking up to the entrance of the large Parthenon, spotting the huge statue of Athena at the sacrificial altar. ' _Does this have something to do with all of this lightning?'_

"When she seeks the answers-"

"The answers are being sought," I decide to reveal my presence.

"Adeline," Troya greets with a nervous smile. "No one alerted us of your trip?"

"I came on a last minute trip," I state. "And I came for answers. Answers I know you have, Grandmama."

My grandmother shades her eyes with her dark brows, and sighs a deep breath.

"Perhaps this is best discussed peacefully," The Queen states, motioning to the door. "Come with me, my little warrior, and find the answers you desire."

Her long, violet robes brush past me as she makes her way out from the breezeway of the Parthenon. Long, ebony locks curling, and twisting in the wind.

Troya gives me a look of sorrow, before turning to face Athena.

I steel my expression, and follow after my grandmother.

* * *

Grandmama had her maidens ready two horses for us, so we could ride on the beaches of Themyscira, and discuss my… predicament.

The wind of the sea flows softly through my loose strands of hair as my large black, white spotted appaloosa, Arabian stallion treks leisurely on the sands of the beach.

My Grandmama rides her large, dapple grey, gypsy vanner as if it were her angel. Riding her with grace, practically floating across the sand.

"You know, this is where I made your mother," She begins.

"I'm lucky I know that you built her from clay. Otherwise, that would have been the grossest thing I could have heard," I state, trying to lighten the mood.

"By the end of this story, Adeline, you may second guess that thought," Grandmama states, a far off look reflecting off of her light blue eyes. "Many, many centuries ago, I dreamed of your mother. I yearned for the love of a child, yet, no men were allowed on Paradise island, by rule of Athena. You can only imagine how shocked I was when a man arrived from the sky."

"Was it Steve Trevor?" I ask. "Mother said that he was the first to come in centuries, and he was a para-"

"No, my young love," Grandmama shakes her head. "Major Trevor did not come for a long while after my encounter with Zeus."

"Wait," I pause, halting my horse. "Zeus? As in the 'God-of-the-Gods', Zeus?"

"He's only the god of weather and lightning," Grandmama brushes off, continuing on the beach. "I wouldn't inflate his ego _that_ much."

I nudge my horse forward into a trot to keep up with her.

"What was he doing here? I thought no men-"

"My love, Zeus is no _man_ ," my Queen laughs. "He's a _God_. And he was… beautiful."

"Uh, ew," I deadpan, imagining my grandmother getting googly-eyes for an old God.

"No… he was not 'ew' at all," She defends. "He was charming, and handsome, and, well… I was in the mindset…"

My mind begun to put the pieces together.

Grandmama wanted a child.

Zeus was on the island.

Zeus and Grandmama had chemistry.

And chemistry led to biology.

And biology led to...

My eyes widen as my horse continues on without my lead.

"Are you saying…" I trail off, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"I did not make your mother from clay, my beautiful granddaughter…" She confirms. "For the safety of your mother, I created such a tale. The only problem was your mother's growing power. She is an Amazon, by blood. _But_ she is also a demigod. Meaning not only does she have increased powers of strength, and speed, but powers only us amazons can dream of. Soon enough, well into her toddler years, she begun to use her power of lightning manipulation."

I choke on air as she reveals this to me.

"Your mother's cuffs are enchanted as well," Grandmama states, knowing my next question. "They keep her power contained."

"Then… if mother is only half-god… then I am only ¼ god… How can I have these powers as well? Wouldn't godly-genetics disappear after mother 'had' me?"

"There is no way to explain how godly genetics works, my darling," She smiles sweetly. "But it seems as though you are having a bit of a rougher time than Diana did. Then again, Diana grew up in Paradise, without the stress of being 'Wonder Woman'. So what is causing you all of this stress?"

"Well, if I'm honest, it's a multitude of things," I want to begin.

"Ah, would this… _Haneul_ be one of these 'multitudes'?" Grandmama smirks.

"Ah, he-heh… you… you know about him?" I laugh nervously, reaching over to scratch my arm.

"Troya likes to diverge into great detail about her visits," Grandmama states not-so-cryptically.

"I'm gonna disembowel her…" I growl.

"No, please, Adeline," Grandmama laughs. "I wish to know about this magician, and his impure brothers."

"Well, you see, about that…" I begin.

* * *

"So, you wish to see a future with this man?" Grandmama asks as we lead the horses back to the fields.

"I do," I smile. "But in the future! I'm not looking for happily ever after right now. Maybe in a few more years when everything has settled down a bit. And maybe we get an apartment or something."

"But you do _love_ him?" She clarifies.

"I do," I smile lovingly, imagining his face with that stupidly handsome smirk. "Somehow, that little scoundrel captured my heart. So in turn, I captured his."

"There's my little Amazon," Grandmama praises.

"But Grandmama, you should just _meet_ him!" I sigh, releasing my grip on the reins, and leaning to lay on the horse's back, looking up at the stars that had made themselves known about an hour ago. "At first he was rude, and needed a serious attitude check, but now… now he's sweet, and thoughtful, and loving, and caring… and he even likes taking me to the movies! He doesn't really like going, but he takes me there just to lift my spirits! And Grandmama… I could see myself getting married to him…"

"Oh, really?" She asks, raising a dark brow at my confession.

"Of course, not for a long while, as I said before," I state. "But someday… I don't think I would mind walking down the aisle in a white gown, seeing him next to the pastor, flanked by his brothers, and sided by my bridesmaids… Just thinking about it makes me giddy…"

"I think I should meet him first, and see for myself just how 'sweet' and 'caring' this Haneul is," Grandmama states. "I will not have just _anybody_ marrying my granddaughter, the future first in line Princess to Themyscira."

"I assure you, Grandmama," I smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **I have an excuse this time. A really good one.**

 **I got sick again, and have been studying for those S.A.T's. AAAAAANNNDDDDDD I'M HALF-WAY ACCEPTED INTO A COLLEGE!After I get good scores on my S.A.T's, they said that they'd definitely let me attend their university! THIS IS MORE EXCITING THAN WHEN i GOT MY FIRST REVIEW ON PROJECT W.B!**

 **Okay. Enough of that. Review response time.**

 **Retrokill: Thanks for your wishes lovie! And I promise, it's gonna be a good one!**

 **xMia099: Thank you! I like them together too ;) And thank you for the suggestion, but I don't really see a place for Adeline in Bad Blood... Maybe in a one-shot I'll have Nightwing call her, or something referencing it, but otherwise... not so much. Again, thank you, though!**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: TBH, I need to get a move on with this. But I'm secretly procrastinating for season 3...**

 **Luna Star Phantom: I do plan for a Son of Batman (because I like the idea of Addie being an over protective bear around Damien, but she'd be the first to smack some sense into him. Literally.) And Fairy Tail vote: counted :)**

 **Boyy2k: Sorry! sometimes I do this on my phone and it just auto-corrects. I'll try to be more aware of it! And yes. Addie mind battling herself is amusing. I do it with myself quite often.**

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to go onto my profile, and vote for what comes next after I wrap up W.B (including sequels and the like) I've got a poll up on my profile, and you can even vote in the comment section! Guests! Don't be shy! Come out to vote! I've already started the first few chapters to all of the ones that I have up! So please pick one!**_

 ** _-Magi (Sinbad/Oc)_**

 ** _-Voltron (Shiro/oc, or maybe Kieth/Oc)_**

 ** _-Gargoyles (Brooklyn/Oc)_**

 ** _-Fairy Tail (Laxus/Oc)_**

 ** _-Once Upon A Time (Nightmare before Christmas Jack/Sally)_**

 **~Gargoyle77**


	12. True Colors

I woke up in my hammock, to Sko pouting, and pawing at the fibers of the fabric of said bed.

"... Sko..." I pout. "You know how to get outside... Go..."

 ** _"Hunnnnnnnnnnnhhhnnhnhnhnnnnnh_** ," Is the response I receive.

I crack my lids open, only to be greeted with Sko's big, watery red eyes.

"You're no dragon," I pout once more, rolling my eyes at his antics, and moving to get up. "You're just an over-sized _baby_ , is what you are."

He looks at me expectantly as my feet gently land on the ground.

"Yes, we're going outside," I huff.

He 'smiles' up at me, and taps hit claws on the floor excitedly.

While on the Island, I usually don't wear my regular uniform. I normally wear a dark blue, wrapped skirt, letting my legs get space, while also allowing me comfort, and mobility. My top consists of a black one-piece, with long sleeves that cinch in the crook of my elbow, but flare out dramatically from there, down to my thumbs.

As I wrap my black leather sandals up, I get an idea.

"Skotádi," I call over to my space dragon. He perks his head up, and nudges my arm with his hood. "You wanna go to...the beach...?" I ask, stretching out the word 'beach' for emphasis. "You wanna go... swimming...?"

He tilts his head to the side after each activity, slobbering around when I say 'swimming'.

His forked tongue sticks out the side of his mouh as he begins to push and nudge me out of the door.

"Yes, Skotádi! I know where the door is!" I giggle, pushing the beast away, as we begin our trek.

* * *

 **Coven**

 **April 8**

 **9:00 A.M**

 **E.S.T**

"The question isn't whether our 'world's finest' are the 'Galaxy's Most Wanted', it's not whether they've been using _secret_ , _undercover_ , _covert_ operatives against targets of their own choosing. _No_ , it's not even whether these 'interstellar hoodlums' have their own Watchtower in orbit over our planet! No… ol' proved all that a week ago, didn't he? So the question is this, how long are _you_ going to stand for this, and do _nothing_ to check these lawless heroes? Well, I'll just wait here for you to make up your minds. Take your time. If _you're_ not in a hurry, why should _I_ be? _Meanwhile_ , Earth's _true_ benefactors, The Reach, have been working openly and without fanfare for the betterment of all mankind. Exhibit A: Lexcorp Farms, where The Reach has partnered with noted philanthropist, Lex Luthor, to increase food production. Lexcorp and The Reach are even allowing public tours. Just openness, and an end to world hunger. Now, why didn't the _Justice League_ think of _that_?"

The rant of Godfrey's show echos through our house.

I lounge on the black couch in the shared living room, still calling and searching for apartments to rent.

Kyung, the eldest of us five, had taken to moving his research onto the glass counter of the living room, his sky blue hair perfectly messy, as usual. He has a multitude of random books sitting on the counter, flipping through each of them at as incredible speed, stopping once in awhile to mark a few pages up.

Jeong and Hwan, sit on the other couch across from me. Jeong with a few of his electric pink arrows and a sharpening tool, while Hwan read a recently released magazine.

Seung sits cross-legged on the floor, his neck craned upwards to stare at the t.v.

"Adeline will not be happy about this," Kyung notes, marking a page in one of his many books.

"I can already hear it: 'I'm gone for five minutes, and it all goes to'-" Hwan tries to imitate.

"If you wish to keep your voice, I suggest you keep your trap shut," I threaten peering over the top of my newspaper to glare at him.

"All Hwan saying is, Adeline will have a lot to deal with when she returns," Jeong attempts to stop the conflict. "She will soon discover what her strange powers are. What if that news is already stressful? And then, discovering that the Reach have made themselves known to the world, and are doing well in the Public opinion polls. Then to see that the Hall of Justice is destroyed due to an intergalactic trophy seeker, and then having to deal with the knowledge that the public now knows about the Watchtower because of the reach. Not to mention, she;ll have to deal with the matter of giving statements out to the general public, who will undoubtedly criticize her, even though she has no say in the matter-"

"That is not helping," I interrupt my twin.

"Maybe we should help out?" Seung inquires. "Like, intervene before she returns, so when she does, she won't have to worry about any of this, because it will all be taken care of?"

"That's-"

"Not a bad idea," Kyung interrupts Hwan. "I might have an idea."

"Something is better than nothing," Jeong nods, urging Kyung on.

"How about this: I've studied up on human behavior, more than once. I know appropriate ways to react, should things go awry. I could take care of the interviews, and answer some questions. Haneul, and Seung can assist in the rebuilding of the Hall, while Hwan and Seung can work on helping Red Tornado and the others with higher security for the Watchtower."

We all look at each other inquisitively.

"No quarrels?" Hwan asks.

We all shake our heads.

"Alright," Jeong nods, dismissing his arrows back into his magic, and moving to stand up. "Shall we consult the Canary?"

"Perhaps," Kyung nods. "She and Atom seem to be the ones taking control of these issues as of now."

"Then let us be off," I announce, tossing the paper down onto the couch.

"Han, wait up a second," Jeong halts me, as we file out of the room.

"What is it?" I ask him quietly.

"You can't hide anything from your twin, Han," Jeong crosses his arms over his half clothed chest. "I can feel you slipping away from my mind. Why haven't you gotten your cure yet?"

"It's coming," I look away from him, and onto the black carpeted floor. "It takes a while for things to ship from the U.K to Louisiana…"

"Han-"

"Constantine doesn't exactly send things through Amazon Prime, Jeong," I try to explain.

" _Han-_ "

"And it's not like Adeline will be returning before it gets here! It'll arrive within the next few days-"

"Haneul, stop," Jeong interrupts me. "That's not the problem. The problem is, you waited too long."

"Too long for what?" I ask, my brows furrowing. "I'm not going to _die_ , Jeong. I _refuse_. Not while I have something to live for… _someone_ to live for…"

"That's the thing, Han," Jeong places a hand on my shoulder. "The stone won't work."

"How do you figure?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because you've been around Adeline," He states. "She has the same gems in her cuffs, and crown. If those haven't worked on you by now, then there's no way this one will."

"So what are you saying? I know that the ones in her armor are what slowed the process, but this should expel it entirely!" I defend.

"I don't think it will," Jeong shakes his head, making his dark pink hair fall to the sides of his face. "Think of it as a flu shot: A flu shot introduces the virus to the immune system, so the immune system is allowed to defeat it, then it knows what it needs to fight it off, should it come in contact with the same germs again. In this case, _you_ are the immune system, and _Adeline_ is the virus, because of those small gems in her armor."

"I will not forgo my relationship with Adeline just because I get a little sick," I defend, my temper slowly rising at Jeong's insinuations. "She is everything to me, Jeong. She pulled me out of a dark place, and replaced my fear, and depression w-with light, and love… Jeong, I never knew what real love felt like. _Never_. Not until the day she was kidnapped by you all. I was so afraid that she would be taken from me, that I finally realized how much of her love had grown on me. She brought me back from the depths of my despair, and I will _not_ allow her to slip from my grasp because of some minor curse."

"And what about Adeline, huh?" Jeong asks, clearly getting fed up with me. "What about what she wants for her future? She's in love with you, that's for sure. But what about a future? We all know she wants to spend the rest of her life with you as her partner. What do you plan to tell her when she inevitably discovers that your cure won't work? Don't you think that will break her heart? She may be different than your average woman, but women love to plan things like this, and believe me when I tell you, she has everything planned. Like a house, a neighborhood, a dragon as a dog, a perfect little family life with 1.7 kids! When she finds out that she can't have that, she'll be devastated!"

"I'll handle it!" I defend.

"Because you've been doing such a great job at that thus far!" Jeong glares at me.

"She'll be mad at me, sure," I state, glaring right back at him. "But she'll realize that it is out of my control."

"Will she?" Jeong challenges. "You could have brought this up during the past five years you two have been together, but you didn't."

"Could you blame me?!" I shout. "All I wanted was some sense of normalcy in my life!"

"We're not normal, Haneul!" Jeong shouts back. "And neither is Adeline. She'll be broken, Han… She lost her _brother_ already. She lost the Lantern before that. She lost Artemis, and Kaldur'ahm… she'll snap when she loses you! She'll be so lost, and alone-"

"Then I have a request," Han interrupts Jeong's rant. "Since you are so bent on my life being lost, then do this for me: If I die… then I want you to be there for Adeline…"

"I'm not saying that you can't find a way to live-"

"But if I die, no matter what the cause… please, promise me that you will watch over her," Han all but begs Jeong.

"Han…" Jeong sighs.

"Please, Jeong," Han pleads. "You're the only one I would trust enough to look after her."

"For your sake, I accept… But I won't let you die on me. You got that?" Jeong accepts Han's pleas. "You will live, and you will live a longer life surrounded by the ones you love. And maybe even some additions…"

"Quit that," Han shoves Jeong playfully. "You must forget that Adeline is an Amazon. They do not have children. I doubt that Adeline has even thought of such things!"

* * *

 **Paradise Island**

 **Where Adeline Has Definitely**

 **Been Thinking Of Such Things**

' _I wonder if Han ever thought about kids…'_ I wonder as I ride my stallion leisurely on the beach, while Sko played in the waters lining the soft sands. ' _Like… does he ever think about it while we're together, and content… Maybe when the world wasn't that bad of a place.'_

As Sko snarls, and growls at the waves sneaking up at his large golden claws, I continue to daydream about the inner-safe-place.

' _Could it all be real?'_ I wonder. ' _Could we have that? I mean, I know I want that, and I want it with him, but we haven't even discussed it within the five years we've been together… What if he doesn't want kids? What if he doesn't think I do? I'm an Amazon, after all. We're not supposed to have children. And would I really name a son after Jason?'_

"All good questions, young Princess," A strong, female voice states from next to me.

My head whips around, to see a beautiful woman, on an equally beautiful steed.

This woman has soft, auburn hair that cascades down her back in soft, elegant curls. Resting on the crown of her head, there sits a golden, pointed crown.

Her skintone is a rich gold, as if she spent the days outside, admiring nature. Her eyes the color of melting chocolate.

She wears long white robes. Only one of her shoulder's are covered, and both of her legs are visible to the world, due to the large slit on her waist that reaches her hip. Her robes are held in place by a large golden belt, much like mine, and held up by a royally embroidered, golden collar. Molded on her wrists are golden bulletproof cuffs.

Her steed is a beautiful golden palomino, with a white mane and tail.

"Excuse me?" I ask this woman. "Was I speaking out loud?"

"No, my dear," She smiles kindly. "I can see and hear all things that regards my knowledge. It is my job after all."

"I beg your pardon?" I shake my head in confusion. "Have we met?"

"No, but you speak to me quite often," She chuckles. "I know you, Princess Adeline. In times of great distress, you call upon me to grant you mercy. Well, You call on Athena, or myself."

"Athena?" I ask. "And you? That must mean…"

My eyes widen at the gorgeous woman, now realizing who, exactly, she is.

"...Hera…"

"Yes, that is one of my most common names," She nods.

"My lady," I begin, becoming aware of my informalities with the Queen of the gods. "I apologize for my bluntness-"

"No need, Adeline," She waves off as Sko decides to sniff at Hera's steed. "After all, I feel like I would know you well enough. And it seems as though I have introduced myself so informally."

"You are not at fault, my lady," I assure. "But if I may, why are you here? And what business do you have with me?"

"Those questions might as well be one in the same, so I'll be blunt with you, Adeline," Hera begins. "I like you. You are upon my few favorite heroes that I've met over my many, _many_ years of life. Your confidence is admirable. Your strength is unlike that of Heracles. And your passion is your source of will. But you worry."

"As one does," I snort. "Could you blame me, my lady? Our world is being invaded, and it doesn't seem like humans are all that interested in stopping the Reach."

"That is one source of your worry," She states.

"And that shall be true until the Reach decide to make themselves scarce," I cut in. "Listen, my lady, I truly do appreciate you being interested in my love life. I really do. But right now, I need to help Earth. If I don't then I will have no home to have such a life in."

"There it is!" Hera laughs. "There is the spark Athena has gossipped about! She was right: You have no quarrel with setting a Goddess straight. I like that! Here's the thing, Adeline, the world… it's not a good place. So when your mind drifts, you like to envision yourself with Haneul. Why do you think that is?"

"Because I love him," I state confidently.

"One could almost say that he's… your whole world… yes?" She asks.

"... Yes…?" I inquire.

"Then perhaps he is the one you should save first," hera states. "For if he is gone, then saving the world has no purpose. It would mean nothing if there is no one to share it with."

"But Haneul is fine…?" I shake my head, glancing down at my stallion's black mane. "He is back on the mainland, and surrounded by friends. How is he- Hera?"

As my gaze drifted back up, I notice that the goddess is gone. I halt my horse, and look around trying to search for signs of her exit, but I see nothing.

Not even tracks in the sand where she was riding beside me.

"Let's go, Sko," I order, directing the horse, and dragon back to the center of Themyscira, still being weary of my surroundings.

* * *

 **Heyo! I'm on time today! YAYS!I know it's a bit short, but, work with me guys!**

 **Whelp, I took that S.A.T today, and man was that _boring_. During that time, I got to mentally finish this chapter (then I physically did it), then I mentally prepared for Red Hood, and Son of Batman and JL vs TT. I know when things of the fluffy nature are happening, and things of the *achem* _sour_... (hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink) things are happening... ;) Let's get into these reviews!**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18: So you feel what I feel... Lol Yeah, and I kinda figured about Diana being a demigod as well. But I didn't know if I wanted Addie to have her (kinda) powers, or if I should keep her he way she is. In the end, I decided on conflict of interest. MUAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Luna Star Phantom: I KNOW RIGHT. Jason is just... EUUHHHHHHGGGGHH! And I mean that in the best way possible. ANd don't worry! Han is going to meet Hippolyta soon enough! Coolio! Let me know when lovie!**

 **digilover23: It's not a rush :) It's fine! I actually use comments such as these as forms of motivation! So keep em comin'!**

 **Retrokill: ( rubs hands maniacally in a dark corner) ... Good... feel the feels from miles away... the anticipation!**

 **Well, that's all the reviews for now! And don't forget to vote for what's after W.B is done (including the movies I plan to do, featuring W.B)!**

 **So far, we have:**

 **1 Vote for Gargoyles**

 **1 Vote for Voltron**

 **2 Votes for Fairy Tail**

 **0 Votes for Once Upon a Time**

 **0 Votes for Magi**

 **Fairy Tail in the lead guys! Come on! Be a Democracy and vote!**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	13. The Fix

**Paradise Island**

 **7:33 A.M**

 **E.S.T**

"I wish you would stay longer, my little warrior," Grandmama wishes as she helps me prepare for the flight back to the mainland.

"I wish to stay as well, but my family on the mainland needs me," I state, taking a large breath of the sweet, fresh air of Paradise. "And besides, if I need to train with my powers, I can always take a trip back home."

"And there will always be a place for you here," Grandmama smiles, holding my face gently between her palms. "Stay strong, Adeline. Fear nothing. And expect Troya and I to visit you soon. I want to meet this… _Haneul_ , and see how _great_ he is for myself."

"I'll be on alert," I chuckle, taking her hands within my own. "I must be off now."

"Best of wishes, my Adeline," She smiles, releasing me to the jet, Skotádi jumping in right next to me. "And may Hera's will be in your favor!"

"Goodbye Grandmama!" I shout, closing the heavy doors of the Jet, locking them in place with a 'click'.

"Alright Skotádi, are you ready?" I ask the dragon, placing my headphones over my ears, and flipping the switches to 'on', hearing the jet's engine roar to life.

' _Goodbye, Paradise…'_ I state longingly, as the jet takes off on the beaches of Themyscira. ' _Hello Haneul.'_

* * *

It takes a few hours to get back to D.C.

The clouds over the Atlantic looked strange as I was returning. Not in the sense that they were colored different, but in the sense that they were less 'pop-corn' like, and more… smooth… I know that the Bermuda Triangle has some weird electric fog that pops up once in awhile to hide the island, but this is not fog. Nor is it attracted to the jet like it would normally do.

An uneasy feeling settled in the back of my mind, warning me to stay alert.

"I don't think I like this, Skotádi," I state wearily as Sko's hood narrows as if in apprehension.

"Good to know that I'm not crazy," I sigh, reaching over to pat his head lovingly.

' _Remember when Sko layed next to Jaso-'_ I halt my mind in it's place. ' _That didn't happen. It was a dream sequence that I created to protect my mind. Remember?'_

' _But it was nice, wasn't it?'_ I wonder. ' _They were just dreams… Who would it hurt if I just daydreamed about if it could happen?'_

' _Me. It could hurt me,'_ I deadpan at myself.

Sko seems to spot my internal struggle.

He paws at the dashboard, and cocks his head to the side in curiosity.

"Don't worry, Sko," I smile at the dragon. "I'm okay."

He 'smiles' back at me, his forked tongue hanging out from the side of his mouth, and his red eyes closed.

' _Cutie…'_ I giggle at him as I re-focus on the sky.

Then, my aircraft alarm starts beeping wildly.

"Huh?" I voice my concern, tapping at the sonar readings.

Sure enough, a little green dot is spotted on my scanner, and it's approaching quicker than a civilian aircraft.

"Are you seeing this, Sko?" I wonder, diving the jet down to avoid a collision, and to avoid detection.

As I place the jet in a slight nose dive into the clouds, I begin to hear a screeching sound over the radio.

"What in Hades name…?" I wonder, trying to find the proper frequency to try to hear the words more clearly.

Sko's head tilts to the side, as if he were listening to the sound as well.

"Do you hear this too, Sko?" I ask, my brows scrunched together in confusion.

His head tilts every few seconds as if he were tuning an internal radio.

"You okay, bud?" I ask him, reaching out to touch his long, blue face.

He huffs in irritation and begins to shake his head, trying to rid himself of the sound.

"Alright," I begin to worry for him. "Okay, I'll get us out of here. Hang on, Sko."

I push the jet into a faster speed, and hope that whatever it is making Sko go crazy, will just leave us alone.

"Hang in there, bud," I comfort him. "When we get to D.C, we'll go straight to the Hall of Justice, and have Atom take a look at you, okay?"

Suddenly, a large black mass of... _something_ flies into the direct path of the jet, all but crashing into the nose.

It makes a horrible screaming sound as it almost cracks the glass of the windshield, before the force of the jet forces it over onto the side of us, taking a turbine with it.

Warning alarms start blaring through the jet, signaling a loss of an engine.

' _GREAT! FUUUUUUUUU- Okay. Chill. We need to make a safe landing first! Maybe a nearby island, or just coast on the water?'_ I freak out just a bit, trying to stabilize our descent. ' _Call it in! Mayday!'_

I get on the radio, and send out a signal to the one place I know it will get to, the Hall of Justice.

"WONDERBAT CALLING A MAYDAY, MAYDAY! I shout over the alarms. "Loss of engine, does anyone copy?!"

White noise fills my headphones.

"HALL OF JUSTICE! DOES ANYONE COPY?!" I shout.

No answer again.

"Watchtower! Wonderbat calling Mayday in the Bermuda Triangle! Requesting immediate assistance!" I shout once again into the radio, all the while trying to keep control of the joystick. "Engine two is out! Nose dive initiated!"

All I receive is static in my headphones.

"Great!" I laugh humorlessly. "Radio must be jacked! Alright Sko, this is gonna be rough! Hold on!"

I take the Jet off of Autopilot, and switch to manual.

I take the joy-stick and pull upwards, hoping to avoid becoming yet another lost jet in the Bermuda.

As we breach the clouds, I spot the ocean approaching us faster than I'd like.

Gritting my teeth, I try to slow us down by deploying our back parachutes.

As I all but smash the release button, I hear a horrible ' _CREEEEEAAAAKKK...WAHFOOM'_ , and suddenly, our tail is gone.

"Son of a HALF-BREED!" I shout over the loud winds.

' _Don't focus on that!'_ I remind myself. ' _Land first, retrieve later!'_

My eyes narrow in determination as I let the jet skim the blue waters of the sea.

I barely have time to register Sko hopping off of his seat, and jumping onto my legs as I almost fly out of the cabin. Even with my seat-belt on, the wind vortex behind us is just a bit stronger than that of fabric.

In a last ditch effort to save the jet from total destruction, I shut all engines off, and let gravity take hold of us, slamming us down into the water, the momentum of the crash gliding through the water.

"Hrooooouuuuu… hroou, hroooouuu," Sko whimpers at me, nudging my torso with his head.

"I'm okay," I pant heavily. "We're okay, Sko…"

I lean back in my seat, and run my hands over my face.

Sko huffs lightly, and collapses on the ground next to my feet.

I open my eyes, and glance down at the space dragon.

' _He jumped out of his seat, while a swirling vortex of wind was right behind us, to protect me…'_ I note astonishingly, as he takes some much needed rest. ' _I could have just died… and he saved me… Loyalties sure do run far in dragons...'_

I smile lightly at the blue, red and gold dragon on the floor of the plane.

"...Sko… Diana's _so_ gonna kill me… isn't she…?"

* * *

 **Skotádi**

My human is safe. Time for a rest now.

I know what you're thinking.

'Why is a Drake talking?'

Because I can.

Well, not out loud.

Think of me as being mute. I can make roars that terrify my enemies, and force them into submission! But If I want a potato, best believe that I'm about to be acting like the cutest thing you've ever seen.

My human is a strange one. She can fly by herself, but prefers a machine like this one to do it for her. I do not like this machine. It makes noises, and it shutters, but I have my seat next to my human, so there's a plus.

My human is my favoritest thing. She loves me, and gives me food, and rubs, and toys, and takes me on deadly missions with her. My human has a lot of trust in me.

I should probably address the whole 'drake' thing earlier.

I am not a dragon, as I often hear my human, and other humans call me. Dragons have wings. I do not. There is very little difference, but I am still not a dragon. I don't particularly mind though, as long as I get my potato.

I have been assigned another common name among the citizens of this world. They call me Monster. I do not like this name. I am no monster. I am a Drake and I like potatoes.

My human has another human that keeps her company.

I like this one better than the last one.

This one teaches me things, and makes sure that I have a cozy spot next to my human as she slumbers.

This human is no human. He is a magician. He and my human did this thing a while back, and I was scared he was trying to devour her. My human pushed me away when I attempted to save her, so I guess if she gets eaten from the face, it won't be my fault.

My human had another human around for a while. I did not like it. It was always green, like vegetables. I don't like vegetables. Then it turned yellow, like squashes. I don't like squashes either.

This one tried to hurt my human not to long ago, but I bit into it's arm, and made it scream.

That made me happy.

My human's superior is not here at the moment, but I like this one as well. I like the island we go to, and the other humans there. They feed me, and give me rubs. Rubs and food are my favoritest thing.

I like the ponies with the wings. They can be scary, but they _too_ like food, so I guess they're not so bad.

My human begins to shuffle from her spot on her seat.

I open my eyes, and tilt my head up at my human.

"It's okay, Sko," My human sighs in distress. "If I can find something to write with, I can call Han, and he can help us get out of here. If all else fails, looks like we'll have to pull the Jet to shore, and call for a pick up on the Mainland."

' _Human. I can do this human,'_ I whimper at her, pawing at her armor clad feet.

"What is it?" She asks, kneeling down to face me on the ground. "Are you wounded?"

She begins to search me for injuries.

I howl in surprise as she touches my back leg, making a shock of pain shoot through my spine.

' _Why?!'_ I narrow my hood at my human.

"Sorry, Sko," she apologizes, making to rub the bridge of my face. "If I had just stayed on our path, and not have dived, we wouldn't be in this mess."

' _Human, I am a Drake. I can handle this,'_ I comfort, nuzzling my nose into her torso.

"Okay, so pushing the jet home is out of question," She summarises. "If I can get a knife, or something sharp, I can carve Han's sigil into the floors, and call for a pick up."

' _Human,'_ I whine.

"I know, Sko, I'll try to be fast-"

' _HUMAN,'_ I whine louder.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic," She pouts, standing up, and moving to the cargo hold to find her items. "If I can't I better go and get our tail. I'd suck majorly if our enemies were to find that tech."

I huff at my human's misunderstanding, and I begin to draw the Magician's sigil in the floors beneath me.

A line, in a triangle, in a circle, in a square, in a star.

" _Audite vocem meam_ , _Haneul,_ " I vocalize. Of course my human can only hear growls from me, but this is what I am saying.

"Sko?" My human inquires.

The symbol glows a bright red before it turns clockwise, then counter-clockwise.

"Annyeonghaseyo?" A soft voice replies.

' _This is not my human's human…'_

"Jeong?" Adeline asks. "Where's Han?"

"Adeline?" Jeong counters. "Are you contacting me from Paradise?"

"No, actually, Sko did this," Adeline clarifies, still a bit shocked that I did this. "And since Han is unavailable, I suppose I could ask for your assistance?"

"What is wrong?" His heavily accented voice inquires worriedly.

"We were on our way back when we were kamikaze'd by some large black creature. We lost engine two, and our tail flew off. We're sitting ducks out here," She states, trying to evaluate the damage in the cargo hold.

"Where are you?" He asks.

"Not sure," She admits. "We've exited Bermuda, on our way to D.C, but our comms are all cut off, so I don't know our exact coordinates."

"I'll have Hwan locate your position," Jeong assures. "We'll be there soon."

"And another thing! Why isn't anyone answering at the- hello?" She asks as the communication cuts off.

"Magicians…" She sighs.

' _Agreed,'_ I huff, settling my head down on my claws.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" My human complains, beginning to pace the wobbling floors. "I know they can teleport. Are they having trouble locating us? We _are_ in the Bermuda triangle."

I huff, and roll my eyes at my human.

They will be here soon enough. Magicians are just slow.

"I'm worried, Sko," my human admits, plopping down on the floor next to me. "And what is Han doing? I thought I told him to rest after I got captured."

' _Her magician has been acting strangely. He smells funny too. More so than usual,'_ I admit, recalling the heavy scent of iron deep within the magician's blood.

"He better not be getting into any more trouble," She frowns, placing her head on her folded arms.

A few more moments of silence pass as we wait for Jeong.

"Alright, I'm bored," My human complains, shooting back up. "I'm going to go get our tail. It can't have gone too far."

" _Human, no. Stop it. Don't go without back up human!"_ I whimper and whine at her.

"I'll be safe, Sko," She affirms. "I'll just use my lasso to pull it along, and I'll secure it to the rear."

I watch helplessly as my human takes off behind the jet in search for the back end of our flying machine.

" _My human needs me,"_ I groan, settling my head back down onto the ground. " _She'd be dead right now if I weren't here. My human is hopeless."_

I allow myself to close my eyes, feeling the water rock the totaled jet, lulling me into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. AP testing, SOL Testing, College testing, COLLEGE APPROVAL LETTERS!, and Senior Speeches, and Now Prom in a week.**

 **And to add on top of that, I seriously jacked up my leg on spring break. I was at the beach, and no one told me I couldn't climb on the rocks, so I did, then the ocean scared me, and I fell through the rocks, and got a nasty, claw mark looking scar on my right calf, and the back of my thigh. But hey, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it, and it looks like I had double fun. Funny thing is, my friend was freaking out more than I was. She was practically carrying me to the car (i'm the only one with a licence, so I had to drive. And the gas/break pedals being where my right injured leg are, it wasn't fun. But I'm okay now! There was a lot of blood though. But I'm good! No infections! I just now have the blood of the sea.**

 **On to those reviews.**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Oh, that sucks hun! Hope you're feeling better now!**

 **Blank Core Devil: Thanks for the review! And one posted fore OUAT!**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: Thank you! As always!**

 **digilover23: Thank you! I was waiting for a time to begin to introduce Addie to the gods of olympus! Glad you liked it!**

 **NaomiBlue: Hera bein slick... lol *whispers* Hera ships MagicBat...**

 **xMia099:Here you go! Sorry for the wait!**

 **ATTENTION! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **We are nearing 100 reviews! And I have a little surprise in store! The 95-100 reviewers get to pick a promt for W.B, and it shall be featured as a one shot in the extras at the end! Nothing inappropriate, as this is not an M rated story, until Redhood. One viewer cannot post more than once. ONE PROMPT PER REVIEWER! (95-100)**

 **ONE MORE THING!**

 **Gargoyles-1**

 **Voltron-2**

 **Fairy Tail-2**

 **OUAT-1**

 **Magi-0**

 **Fairy Tail and Voltron are tied! Don't forget to go on my profile and VOTE! It helps more when I count them up when I can see the stats instead of searching for them!**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	14. Runaways

**Adeline**

' _Okay, now if I were a jet-tail that flew off of the body in the Bermuda Triangle, connected to a parachute, carried off by the tides of the Atlantic, where would I be?'_

Now before you yell at me "It probably sunk!", it can't. The Invisible Jet has flotation devices stored in it at just about every angle, just in case of something like this happening.

There is a code needed to deactivate them, again, in case of emergency. Say if an enemy were to spot it floating about. The last thing we need is someone like Joker being able to use invisibility tech.

As the soft ocean breeze hits my face, and the seemingly endless blue ocean rushes underneath me, I faintly spot a flash of orange in my peripheral vision.

I slow to a stop in the sky, and whip my head around in attempt to spot it again.

' _Got 'cha!'_ I inwardly exclaim, zipping over to the wreck.

' _Sweet baby Zeus…'_ I cringe, pulling up the large nylon parachute, revealing the broken, battered, ripped, shredded tail of the jet. ' _Mom won't let me take the jet ever again when she gets back!'_

I scowl, and frown at the flickering appearance and disappearance of the jet.

' _Okay, first thing's first, tie it up, and drag it along,'_ I decide, planning out my moves.

I undo my lasso from my waist, and begin to attempt a hogtie on a jet tail.

Once I accept that it's not about to get any better, I wrap the end of my lasso around my waist, and begin to haul it back to the nose, where Skotádi awaits.

' _Speaking of Sko, what was that back there?'_ I wonder, feeling the tail yank on my torso in the ever changing currents. ' _Since when can Sko summon anything? Did he learn that from Han? And where is_ he _?! Is he in trouble? Why did Jeong answer Han's call? What happened while I was gone? How long has it been? A few weeks at the most. What could possibly have happened in a few weeks? And why isn't anyone answering the Hall? And the Watchtower?! What is going on?!'_

The tail makes large waves in it's wake as I drag it through the sea, my torso taking the toll of doing so.

' _This is heavy, even for me!'_ I complain, trying to alternate my positions so that I wouldn't be in too much pain later.

' _I wonder if Jeong is with Sko already?'_ I wonder. ' _Well, Sko'll let him know I'll be back soon enough. He's a Dragon, he'll figure out a way to tell him.'_

My mind eases my subconscious, however, deep in the pit of my stomach, I can't help but feel a sense of uneasiness arise as my eyes search the horizon.

What for? I'm not entirely sure. My sense of direction is pretty solid, as most Amazon's are, yet something keeps telling me that something is coming, from the edges of my sight.

' _Come on, I'm in the middle of the Ocean. Anything that comes my way, I'm sure I can handle it,'_ I attempt to ease myself once again.

* * *

Later than I had hoped, I finally reached the nose of the Jet.

Sko had been napping, but once he felt the wake of the tail rock the nose, his eyes snapped open.

"Hey bud," I smile wearily at the Dragon. " _Hercules_ , Sko… this thing is heavier than it looks."

I begin to fasten parts of the tail back to the nose, ripping apart the parachute to form a few makeshift stretch cords, punching holes through the floors of the jet to tie them through.

"Princess?" A soft, accented voice asks from behind me.

My heart rate jumps at the sudden voice, adrenaline returning to my bloodstream as I scream in shock.

In my shock, I lose balance on my feet, and fall over into the cold water of the Atlantic.

I emerge from the ocean just about as fast as I fell in, the pink haired from of Jeong reaching down to give me a hand.

"Sorry," He apologizes sheepishly, pulling me back up onto the shredded Jet.

"Ya'll magicians need to work on this thing called 'softly announcing your presence'," I pout, wringing out my braided hair.

"I'm afraid Hwan is the only other option at the moment, and I doubt you want him to pick you up," Jeong retorts.

"He'd never let me forget about it," I snort in agreement.

"So, would you care to tell me what happened here?"Jeong inquires, his dark eyes assessing the damage.

"If I knew, I would tell you," I reply, wiping salt water from my eyes. "Some large black mass came out of nowhere, coming at just about K.F's speed, and it slams into my windshield, slides off the side of the jet, and takes a turbine with it. I tried to slow our descent by engaging the parachutes, but we were going to fast, and it ripped the tail off. As you see, I got it back, but now we can't get back to the mainland."

"Yes, leaving it here would be unwise," Jeong nods, leaning off of the side of the nose, inspecting the lost wing.

"Did you see anything else?" He inquires. "Eyes? Body structure?"

"Just big, dark eyes. Oh! But something freaky was going on with my radio. This loud screeching sound was just blaring louder and louder as it got closer. Sko could hear it too. He was shaking his head, and whining and everything," I explain. "Whatever it was, it's probably dead now. I did hit it pretty hard."

"I'd say it hit you harder," Jeong states, his eyes widening at the nose of the jet.

My brows furrow as I fly around to the front, my skirt sticking uncomfortably to my thighs with the dampness of the water.

"Holy Hera," My eyes widen as they inspect the very tip of the jet.

The entire nose was dented inward, like someone had the biggest hammer ever, and just went to town on the Jet.

"Mom's not gonna be happy with this at all," I frown.

* * *

Jeong had managed to contact Hwan, giving him the green light to help us back to the mainland. However, since the size of the Jet is bigger that Hwan's portals, we had to take it in by cutting the halves into halves. Meaning the Jet is now on four pieces, still missing a turbine.

"We can have Seung put these pieces back together, but the turbine you lost…" Kyung begins to explain.

"Difficult to replicate," I finish. "Mom's gonna be so pissed…"

"We do have some good news though," Seung pipes up from examining the placement of the missing turbine. "I can try to make one similar to the one lost, invisibility included. However, I question whether or not my tech will be compatible with Amazonian tech."

"If you need, I can ask my grandmama if she knows what forces keep it together?" I offer.

"Too many questions would be raised," Kyung states, crossing his arms over his chest. "She would not willingly give us that information after our first impressions went awry."

"Got that right," Jeong snorts, leaning up against the nose of the jet.

"Well, for now, I can hammer the nose back out, and put these pieces back together, but it will take time," Seung reports. "More than we have, but I'll try to rush it."

"Don't wear yourself down too much," I sigh. "We need you all at top strength."

"Indeed," Jeong agrees. "Especially after that fiasco with Despero."

"Whoa, what fiasco, with the what now?" I scowl, rewinding the conversation.

Seung cringes at the reveal on Jeong's part.

"Despero," Kyung sighs. "He's an intergalactic gladiator in search of the perfect opponent. He attacked the Hall of Justice, and those who resided in it after the fall of Mount Justice."

"The Hall is in shambles. Everything is destroyed," Jeong bluntly explains.

' _Are you kidding me?!'_

"So let me get this straight," I growl. "I was gone for a few weeks, and The Hall of Justice, our secondary H.Q, was absolutely obliterated?!"

"That's not all…" Hwan cringes.

"Enlighten me then," I snarl.

"Well… the Reach exposed themselves to the world before we could, and they opened themselves to us as 'friend seekers'..."

"Please tell me that the UN didn't actually buy that," I plead.

"I'm just going to stay silent then…" Hwan answers.

I throw my hands in the air, and begin to pace the large garage.

"This is literally the _exact_ reason I can't go on vacations," I begin. "Where is Haneul? I need to calm down…"

"Ah-heh… About that-" Seung begins.

"DID YOU LOSE HIM?!" I shout at the brothers.

"We didn't 'lose him' per se-" Hwan tries.

"I can't leave this society alone for two weeks before things go up in flames!" I exasperate. "Where did he go?"

"We think he's in New Orleans," Jeong answers. "But we can't sense his magic anymore."

"Our magic has a certain reading, but if it's too low-" Hwan begins, pulling up his golden magic seeker.

"Or we're low on energy," Kyung interrupts.

"-We can't find each other." Hwan concludes.

"So he's not okay?" I clarify.

"He's low on energy," Jeong states. "He's not dead, but if he were, we'd all feel it."

' _But where is he?'_ I wonder. ' _Where is he going? Why is he going?'_

"Adeline, I think it's best if you recover," Jeong states, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What? No," I scowl, shaking my head. "I came back because the world needs me. And as far as I'm concerned, Han _is_ my world. I'm not taking a day off because of some Dementor crashing into my jet."

"I wouldn't recommend putting yourself in so much stress," Kyung tries to deter me. "Especially because you've just returned."

"I've returned from an enlightening trip from home," I argue. "I'm ready for a fight."

"Then I'm sorry to say it, Adeline, but we are not allowing you on this search," Jeong frowns.

"I wish you _would_ try to stop me," I growl out a warning.

"For your own safety-"

"My safety is no concern of yours," I interrupt. "Haneul needs me. I'm not going to let him down because I'm a little tired."

"Under his own wishes, stay out of this," Jeong glares down at me.

"His wish is lame," I retort. "He is the one I love. I am not letting someone else save him when I am perfectly capable of doing so!"

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Hwan shakes his head, making his snowy hair ruffle.

"Then I'm doing this without you," I snarl, turning to storm out of the room. "But you can't stop me."

"You don't know what you're up against!" Seung tries.

"Because that's not like literally every other mission we get," I snort, glancing back over at the golden-brother-locator, memorizing the coordinates of Han's last tracked location.

I shake my head in aggravation, and exit the room, anger and determination set in my eyes.

' _When I find you, Han, you are in so much trouble,'_ I assure him through thought, not knowing how I'll find him.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

' **Recognized, Wonderbat: B-00,'** The robotic voice announces as I step out onto the streets of New Orleans.

The sound of the city is the first thing that hits me.

The sounds of classic, upbeat horns, and piano fill my ears as the Jazz parades march down the cobblestone streets. The smells of southern Cajun food fill my nasal canals, sending signals down to my tastebuds and making my mouth water and salvate.

' _New Orleans… it's beautiful... I'd live here if there weren't so many drunks sleeping on the streets,'_ I inwardly remark as I spot three men passed out on a bus bench, smelling of old rum.

I glance around at my surroundings, hoping to recognize a street name, but the thing is, the only other time I've been to Louisiana is when Doctor Fate went missing.

' _I know Han has safe houses, but I don't know where…'_ I frown, glancing around me. ' _Okay, Addie, think. Han has probably been here multiple times. If you were Haneul, where would you hide? Okay, easy. He's a magician, so he can hide in plain sight. So I'd hide somewhere so obvious, that it's not obvious.'_

I scowl at my surroundings.

' _Okay… where is Obvious in New Orleans? You'd think these guys would remember seeing an Asian man with bright red hair and glowing blue eyes, but Han isn't stupid. He knows that he sticks out like a sore thumb… So where could he be…?'_ I wonder.

The music of New Orleans seems to stop as the voice in the back of my head begins to pipe up.

' _Where did you two first meet?'_ It asks.

' _New Orleans…'_ I answer

' _And where was that again?'_ It goads.

' _Fate's Tower… Could he be…?'_ I begin to realize, picturing the abandoned theater across from Fate's Invisible tower.

' _Worth a shot…?'_ I shrug, making sure that my place was in the shadows away from the prying eyes, before I take off into the night skies in search of my love.

* * *

My knees hit the ground with a loud rumble, announcing my presence to Fate's Tower.

' _Fate may not be home, but that doesn't matter,'_ I assure myself. ' _I can almost feel it… Han is here… It's like a magnet in my gut, finding it's other half…'_

I glare up at the invisible tower, knowing that if Fate were up there, he'd expect some sort of narcissistic praise if I considered asking him for help.

No, I'd rather do this alone. I don't need some possessive god to give me assistance in rescuing Haneul.

My eyes fall over to the theater across from Fate's Tower.

It's worn down, that's for sure. The letters of the Theater are worn out. At one time they might have been red, but they've since faded to a dark brown color, chipping here and there. Every entrance is boarded in attempt to deter unwanted guests. But I notice a few boards are out of place. There is space between a few near the bottom. Enough for someone bigger than me to crawl through.

' _If not for Han, then for the sake of adventure,'_ I sigh, a heavy sense of foreboding weighing on my shoulders.

I decide to crawl through the boards, small pieces of my uniform snagging in the splinters as I slide through the narrow space.

The room is dark. I would presume it's because there are no street lights, and because the building has been shut down for over a decade or two. But as I step further into the dark, my lasso and cuffs begin to glow a dim yellow. Not enough to be like a flashlight, but more like a dim glow of a lantern or candle.

' _They've never done this before…?'_ I scowl at the metal. ' _I can't focus on that. I need to find Han.'_

' _Then what?'_ That dark part of my mind pipes up again as I slowly walk down the hallway leading to the stage. ' _You didn't bring anything that can replenish his magic, or his energy. You don't even know if he's healthy enough for Zeta travel.'_

' _Listen here,'_ I growl at myself. ' _He will be okay. He always is. He has to be. I will do everything in my power to make sure that the vision I had comes true. I won't let him die on me. He's not allowed to.'_

' _We live in a dark world, Adeline,'_ It replies as my steps echo lightly across the walls. ' _Bad things happen to good people. Remember Tula? Or Garfield's mom? Or Artemis? How about Jason? And the Original Blue Beetle? And let's not forget Zatara's sacrifice, taking up Nabu's Helmet to save his daughter from the fate of never living her life? Bad things happen to everyone. It can happen to you.'_

My hands reach for the worn down, flaky, golden bar of the theater door.

' _So, Imma need for you to quit that talk. Thanks,'_ I roll my eyes at my subconscious. ' _Han is going to be in there, and he's going to be okay.'_

I steel my nerves as I swing the door open.

The theater looks like a classic auditorium for fancy people. The seats are a red velvet color with golden studs as a lining, but have since been eaten at by moths, and covered in a thick layer of dust. The room smells gross and moldy, but then again, it's an abandoned building in Louisiana. What else can you expect.

The air is cold, almost unbearably so, with a constant breeze coming from somewhere unseen by my eyes.

The stage is about four and a half feet off of the ground, the dark wood tearing off of some of the overhang.

But catching my attention on the stage wasn't the lack of architectural upkeep.

In the center of the stage, there lied a mass of black, with bright red hair peeking out from underneath a tan arm.

"Han!" I shout, my guard going down immediately as I fly myself over to his side at a record fast speed.

"Haneul! Han, it's me!" I shout at him as I land next to him.

I land on my knees as my hands lay on his side, flipping him over onto his back.

"Han, come on," I goad before his back hits the stage.

What I see, makes me scream in terror.

Han's skin isn't normal. Now it's more of a sickly grey, his veins underneath a dark blue almost black color. His eyes are closed, but that doesn't stop me from believing that they have lost their glow.

But what frightens me the most isn't his color, but the dark red blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

"HANEUL!" I scream, trying to shake him awake.

' _Feel for a pulse, moron!'_ I shout at myself, trying to snap out of it.

I reach down to place my fingers on the side of his neck, trying to feel for anything. Any sign of life.

' _Come on Han… show me something… you can't die just yet… I won't allow it…'_ I plead to the gods as tears begin to run down my face. ' _This can't be happening… It can't…'_

"Sucks, doesn't it?" A rough, yet soft voice inquire from behind me.

My head snaps around, my body immediately taking a defensive stance in front of Han.

My opponent should be a surprising one, but given our last encounter, he should know better than to come alone.

Floating above the audience, surrounded in an aura of yellow, and clad in a golden version of the forest green suit he once donned, is Nash Jordan: Former Green Lantern, and active criminal.

"Nash," I snarl. "You already took Artemis from me… Why him?!"

"Technically, Kaldur did that one, Add's," He sneers out a chuckle. "Good times though. Seeing you freak like that really made the whole 'beaten-within-an-inch-of-my-life' thing worth it."

Rage begins to build up in my chest as Nash dismisses my mental breakdown as 'funny'.

"You didn't answer me," I growl. "Why. Him?!"

"Chill, Add's," He says as if we're still friends. "He's not dead. Not yet, anyways."

' _He better not be,'_ I glare up at Nash.

"No, but you see, he's just a little thief isn't he?" Nash begins slowly, cocking his head to the side. "This isn't the first time he's stolen from me, and I'm just here to make sure it's the last."

"Stolen? Please," I scoff. "Give me one good reason why I should believe anything you have to say."

"Says the liar," He retorts.

"What did I lie about to you?!" I shout angrily. "And why are you doing this?! Did Sinestro even introduce you to your mother yet?!"

"You don't have the right to ask that!" He roars at me. "And I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Then why are you here?!" I shout up to him, waiting for any opportunity to lash out at him.

"Because I have his precious little cure," He says, tossing his head back in laughter. "But is it a cure? Or is it his doom? I would love to know!"

I narrow my eyes up at him.

' _Cure?'_ I question. ' _Han isn't sick… I mean, he was back then but he… he never stopped looking… he didn't tell me…'_

"And am I to believe he stole this?" I raise a sarcastic brow at Nash.

"Well, yeah," He snorts. "He had his little friend 'Constantine' take it for him up in London. I let him. False sense of hope is kinda my thing, ya know?"

I snarl at him as he floats closer to us, while readjusting my guard around Han's form.

"But hurting him, is hurting you, and honestly, that is my main goal here," He shrugs, twirling a green vile in his hands. "And I know what hurts you the most is your own little conflicted feelings. So I'm going to give you information on this cure. Kay~? So here's the thing, this little green thing will either replenish little ol' laughing noodle over there to his full strength, magic and physical and all! Or, his immune system could reject it entirely and incinerate him from the inside out."

"Why-"

"I'm getting to the ' _why'_ , _Princess_ ," Nash interrupts, landing lightly on the stage two feet from me.

' _Just a little closer…'_ I inwardly goad him on.

" _Why_ would it reject? Because of you," He coos. "And those little red gems on your cuffs. You see, those are the same little jewels that make up this little vial of Hulk-blood. Science. Weird stuff, I know. Haneul's been busy with you for over five years now, yeah? Being around you is his vaccination against the cure."

' _Liar,'_ I snarl, biting my tongue just in case.

"So you can either give your _love_ the antidote, and take your chances, or wait for him to die a slow, agonizing death!" He laughs, tossing me the vial.

I catch it easily in my hands.

"And the best part of it, you ask?" Nash inquires, puffing out his chest. "I get a front row seat to your next mental break down, but from the safety of my own home!"

' _You will not break to this maniac,'_ I steel myself. ' _Your family won't allow it.'_

" _Fun_ , isn't it?!" He laughs maniacally. "I _can't wait_. Especially for the part when you realize that spending your time near him, was just killing him instead! You killed your only romantic interest and you couldn't even stop yourself!"

"That's not true!" I deny.

"Sure it is!" He laughs. "And when you finally realize it, man, I can't wait to see who you'll direct your rage at! Maybe it'll be a team mate? Or better, maybe Nightwing? Or even better, the new Robin! HAHAHAHA!"

"I would never hurt them!" I shout at him, balling my fists.

"Ah, careful there, Princess~" Nash sings, pointing at my hands. "Wouldn't want to let your little boyfriend die _now,_ would you?"

' _The vial!'_ I remember, glancing back at Han. ' _We have to leave now if he has a chance…'_

"You and I aren't done with this," I snarl at Nash.

"I hope not," He smiles cruelly, his lip curling upwards in an evil manner.

He lifts his ring into the air, and slams it back down, taking off into the air, bursting through the old wooden planks of the roof and taking off into the night.

Once I'm sure he's gone, I swivel around, falling to my knees next to Han.

"It's okay hun," I comfort my passed out boyfriend as I lift his arm over my shoulder, and hoist him up. "I'm taking you home, okay?"

' _Isn't there a Zeta nearby?'_ I try to remember. ' _There should be one around the block… It's how we got here when we first visited Fate…'_

"Okay, I'll admit, this might suck," I warn Han's sleeping form. "But I'm going to make it better okay? Okay. Let's do this."

I slip the vial into his back pocket so it doesn't fall out in flight.

"By the way," I begin again. "You are in so much trouble when we get back! I'm gone for a few weeks and you almost die?! I can't leave you alone for that long before you're suicidal?! _Hercules_ , Haneul! This is why I constantly worry about you!"

I lift his arms further around me, taking off into the air, following after Nash's jet-stream, diverting my course when I deemed it necessary.

* * *

 **Again, perfectly good excuses here! 1, ya girl got nominated for Prom Queen! I got second place, but I still had fun! 2, yo, I had a respiratory infection, sinus infection and ear infection at the same time, so I was like, dying. 3, Ya girl also graduated wit Highest Honors! YAYS! 4, got accepted into college, and I'm going to be training as an American Sign Language (ASL) interpreter! 5, I just submitted a job application to become a lifeguard at a local pool! I'm gettin my ish together fam. 6, YO MY BOYS BTS MADE THE BILLBOARD AWARDS AND THEY FINE SELVES WON HOLY YAS LAWD. JIN BE WORKIN' HIS ISH, V BE STYLIN' HIS ISH, R.M BE ENGLISHIN' HIS ISH, BTS BE UP IN THIS ISH YO.**

 **I still want to thank you all for the positive reviews! Still showing that in my absense you still all support the crap outta me, and I really appreciate all of the love!**

 **Okay. Here's what you're really here for. The Responses!**

 **Digilover23: Thank yous! I'm glad too, they turned out looking pretty awesome though ;) Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Luna Star Phantom: You sending me luck worked! lol! I hope you are feeling better now! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest 1: Aww! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

 **Guest 2: You're amazing! Thank you for the support!**

 **Randomizee: PLEASE REVIEW. lol**

 **Hope: I am totally trying to finish this! My updating schedule is kinda out of whack right now, but I'm trying to do better! I hope you enjoy Nash in this chapter! It gives you a better look at where his mind is right now, and fan-theories on what he might be planning/thinking O_o And yes, right now I'm super super busy, but I do add a bit on to my chapter each time I'm on my computer.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS** **:**

 **First order of business!**

 **Reviewers 95-100 get to chose a PG-13 rated prompt for W.B, and I will include them in my one shots at the end of the story! So don't forget to watch which reviewer you are!**

 **Second order of business!**

 **I have decided to open up my tumblr account to my Fanfiction followers! So go ahead and look me up at iwilldiewithmyship! And I've got some asks up if any of you have questions that you'd rather me answer right away, than on here (where I admittedly take more time to update -_:)_- )**

 **Third Order of Business!**

 **Voltron-3**

 **Gargoyles-1**

 **Fairy Tail-2**

 **Once Upon a time-1**

 **Magi-0**

 **Voltron takes the lead!** **Don't forget to vote in the comments, or on the poll on my page for the next series I should write for! I've started at least a chapter for all of them, so It'd be quick to get out there!**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	15. Whatever It Takes

"Be honest with me," I begin speaking with Kyung. "What are his chances?"

After leaving New Orleans as soon as possible, I sent a message to his brothers, alerting them of our location. Kyung set Han up in his room, surrounding him in floating scriptures, and sigils.

But I'd be lying if I said Han looked good.

"Honestly, we can't be sure," Kyung admits sadly. "We don't know if this cure will even work, or if his condition will deteriorate faster than before."

"We must have faith, right?" I try. "Han is stronger than that. He could fight through it!"

"Princess… our brother has grown weak… as much as we love him-" Hwan begins.

"If it's his time… he must go," Kyung finishes.

 _'No… no I refuse to let him go like this… my dream can't come true if he's…'_

I feel tears begin to whell up in my eyes.

I can't leave him like this… but what can I do? It's not like I can just go ask Hades to give this one a pass because I love him…

Wait… can't I…?

I'd be going against everything the Amazons stand for, I might even lose my title as Princess… but Haneul… my love… I would build galaxies for him if I could.

"I'll analyze this vile further, but from what I can gather… well, it doesn't look good…" Kyung states sadly, glancing down at his brother.

I kneel by Han's side, slipping my hand through his.

' _I'm not sure if you can hear me, love,'_ I try _. 'But I will find a way to make this better… I won't let you leave me just yet…'_

"Adeline," Jeong whispers. "As much as you love Haneul perhaps… perhaps his time has come…"

"I refuse to believe that," I shake my head, holding back my voice knowing that it will crack.

"What is real and what we believe can be two very different things," He tries to reason with me. "We all know how much you love him, but… we should remember the life he had. Remember him at his best, with you. He wouldn't want you to remember him like this."

"Would you all quit talking like he's a lost cause?!" I finally snap. "Haneul is the only reason why I am not a murderer! He pulled me out of an abyss more times than I can count! He's had my back all this time, and I'm not about to turn it on him when he needs me the most!"

"He needs you to be safe!" Jeong argues. "He would want you to continue on for him! Not lose your life because of him!"

"I'd lose it a thousand times if it meant saving him!" I negate.

"But at what cost?!" Jeong tries again.

"I don't care if the Earth is the cost," I growl. "I'll do whatever it takes!"

"You don't mean that-"

" _Whatever. It. Takes,"_ I stand on my point.

 **"Be careful what you wish for,** " A woman's voice echos through my head.

Before I could blink, let alone react, a bright light engulfs my body, swirling around me.

"Jeong!" I shout as his pink hair fades from my sight.

" **You wish to save your love?"** The voice challenges. " **Anything it takes?** "

"Who are you?!" I shout into the void.

 _ **"Anything it takes?"**_ She repeats.

"Of course!" I scowl, feeling my hair become loose in the cyclone.

" **I can grant his safety if you complete this mission,"** She states **. "Do you agree to my terms?"**

My tunic flutters against my skin as my eyes widen at this proclamation.

 _'It can't be… this… it sounds too good to be true…'_

"You swear to me that his life will be spared?" I ask the being. "That if I complete this mission, he will not die, and that he will be cured?!"

" **If this is your bargain,"** The woman affirms.

' _Addie, this could be a trap,'_ My logical side points out. _'She could take your life for his.'_

 _'But the dream…'_ My heart buds in _. 'We want that. The house, the relationship, the life…'_

 _'Not all dreams come true,_ ' My logical side retorts.

"I'll do it," I nod. "What is my mission?"

" **The mission you seek, lies beneath,** " She states, moments before a force shoots me down into the ground.

My stomach lifts to my chest as the light swirls around me, sending my down into who knows where.

It feels like I'm on a rollercoaster, only this one doesn't have all of the fun loops, and upside-down turns. Just straight down into the abyss of the light.

The landing was just as sudden as the drop.

The hard surface of the dark floors rumble beneath me as I attempt to stick my landing.

A bit less graceful than my previous landings, I'll admit.

The cyclone of light fades from around me, leaving my in an eerie, red glow.

I try to take a look at my surroundings, finding that I am not in my world.

The walls are made of obsidian, glowing red from within, like an eternal fire is lighting them. The floors matching the obsidian walls, but with a more marble touch to them.

Howls of pain and agony echo through my ears, as the shadows across the walls grow and curl.

 _'I really should have asked where I was going…_ ' I cringe, whipping my head around to find any sort of sign as to where I am.

My hand rests on my lassos leather latch, much like an officer would a gun, waiting in anticipation.

' _Okay, keep calm, and walk on. You're bound to run into someone who can tell you where you are,'_ I agree with my logic, taking my first few steps down the cavern.

My armored boots clink against the floors lightly as I slowly make my way down the ominous pathway, while my eyes scan my every surrounding, flickering between what's in front of me, behind me, and next to me.

"Don't look so out of place, little Amazon," A light, airy voice states from behind me.

Before I could think, I am faced towards my opponent, my lasso is in both of my hands ready to attack or defend.

"Relax," the woman chuckles as if I were a small child with a wooden sword. "I won't hurt you."

The woman is quite beautiful, to say the least. Her hair is a dark blonde color, reminding me faintly of the hair on corn husks. Her skin is quite tanned, to the point where she looks like she's never far away from the sun.

Her dress is what catches my attention the most.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it were made from moss. Small pink and purple flowers had begun to wilt on her dress, slowly being replaced with small mushrooms and sprouts.

"Who are you?" I scowl, my grip tightening further around my lasso.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to threaten someone in their own home?" She teases, cocking her hip to the side.

"Home?" I question. "What is this place?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" She questions, her light voice echo big above the agonizing screams. "Beneath. Under…?"

"The underworld?" I ask in shock. "We're in… and that makes you-"

"Persephone," she smiles. "I've heard great things about you, Amazon."

I take a step back in surprise.

"You heard about me?"

"Of course," She smiles. "The hero of Themyscira, the Daughter of the Dark Knight, the granddaughter of my Uncle… but what I'm interested in is of your heroic efforts for humanity."

"Then what is it?" I question, my anxiety growing by the second.

"Well, your little pet," She reveals. "You are the owner of a Dragon, are you not?"

"Yes, Sko… what do you want with him?" I ask.

"No, you misunderstand me," she laughs. "I need pet owner skills."

"For what?"

"My husbands dog," She states.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he's slipped from his collar and escaped," She reveals sadly.

"So you want me to find him?" I guess.

"Precisely," She nods. "He can't have gone far."

"Where would I even begin? And how has he not been spotted yet? He's a three headed dog for Gods sake," I state my concerns to the goddess.

"That's why he couldn't have gotten far," She points out. "We know of someone who might have him, and in return, my husband has agreed to send back the soul of your magician to his body should this 'cure' fail to work."

 _'I'd say it's a good deal Add's_ …' My logic jumps in. 'Find a three headed dog, save Haneul.'

"Where do I start?" I give in.

She holds out her hand, growing out one of those organic dog treats, but this one was perforated in three spots, and as big as a large dog bone.

"This is Cerberus's favorite treat," She states. "When you're near, he'll come running."

"But where would I even begin to look for him?"I question.

"Deep in Asphodel," She replied ominously. "We believe that Typhon may want his son back."

"Typhon?" My eyes widen at the name. "He's supposed to be stronger than Zeus himself! Another child of Cronus!"

"Then I suggest you don't get caught," She smiles wickedly. "I can transport you to the gates of Asphodel, but from there on, you're on your own."

"Why me?" I ask her. "You could've asked Superboy or Beast Boy, or any other Amazon to do this job. Why me?"

"Because you are a Princess," She answers. "And a Princess must be a symbol of hope for all."

And with that, her hands shot out at me, engulfing me in what I can only assume is wheat, swirling around me, and sending me deeper into the Underworld.

* * *

 **So I know I'm like the worst person, but I got a job and started college! I am currently a Lifeguard at apartment pools, and I am going to be learning ASL so I can e a translator! I've got this life goin on right now. Just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten about any of you! I just can't use all that data at the pools you know? So onto reviews!**

 **TheOkayWriter: It was pretty important :P**

 **xMia099: I may have messaged you already, but if not, you are definitely getting that prompt :)**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: IKR?! We'll be seeing some of Hal and Nash action fairly soon! Thank you!**

 **josephguy127: Ay'yo fam, you need to check your PM's right quick. If you can't answer me back in about 3 days, I'll have to give someone else the prompt!**

 **Hope: Hi hun! I know it's been so long, but you are the last one I can give a prompt to since you were the 100th review! So go ahead and write one in the comments (age appropriate of course) and I'll do my best to make it into a one shot chapter!**

 **digilover23: Thank you! I was super excited. Now I'm on my way to ASL!**

 **Luna Star Phantom: Oh no! I hope you're not sick this time! Hope you're feeling better!**

 **Okay guys! So we still have an it before I start my new docs, but I still need you to vote on them! So comment which ones you want me to write, or go to my bio, and vote for yourself! Love you all!**


	16. In the Name of Love

The black, wrought iron gates of the Asphodel twirl and twist upwards in cruel swirls, forming an evil sense of grief upon those who have it in their sights. So one would think that they should feel eerie, cold, and foreboding.

But not to me.

They feel almost familiar, as if I'd seen these gates before. I _know_ that I've never been here before. But maybe in a dream…

My fingers wrap around the cold iron of the gates, the creaking of the old hinges echoing around the cavern walls.

' _For Haneul,'_ I steady my nerves. ' _We are going to go in here, get the three headed, legendary canine guardian of the Underworld from his father, who happens to be stronger than Zeus himself, and we are going to save Haneul's life, and we will most definitely take down Nas- no. He's not Nash. We will take down 'Fear' and make sure the Green Lantern Corps. Never lets him out to see the light of this Sun ever again.'_

My eyes set on the horizon of the Fields of Asphodel, seeking my answers.

As my armored boots set foot on the dead grass, a loud chorus of howls sound from the distance.

' _I don't know of many other canines that would claim their space in this dreary place,'_ I deduct, shutting the gates behind me.

Hades might not appreciate these lost souls wreaking havoc in his domain.

This dog must love his organic treats with how loud he's howling.

The dead grass crunches softly under my feet as I take off in a jog towards the howls.

As my heart begins to pound, fun facts about Cerberus run through my head.

The Latinized form of Κερβερος, Kerberos, meant 'spotted', so what I'm really saying is that the God of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld and the Afterlife, named his dog 'Spot'.

Now I've never actually seen Cerberus, but I know the basic facts: He is a three headed dog. He is the Guardian of the Entrance to the Underworld. He was captured by Heracles as one of his 12 Labors. He is one of Typhon's sons. Cerberus's mouth is the source of the poisonous Aconite. He possibly has a snake-like tail. His three heads do not have individual names, and as far as I know, that would be like giving a name to your hands and feet.

Now let's hope that this doggo, is a good doggo.

As I come to a slower pace at the top of a hill, a small hut can be spotted at the bottom, not easily spotted, but when there is a large three headed dog howling for his favorite treats inside, you tend to assume that's where Typhon is with Cerberus.

' _Okay Addie, think. Typhon is supposed to be as strong if not stronger than the almighty Zeus. The only way we're gonna get Cerberus out of there is with stealth. Okay, good. So how do we get in, grab the dog, and get out?,'_ I try to plan out. ' _So Aconite is only poisonous if ingested, so if Cerberus gets a bit nippy, I'll just hold out my cuffs and hope they're strong enough to keep his teeth off of me. If he stops barking and howling, Typhon is going to suspect something is up. Maybe I should wait until he stops barking? Or should I keep him barking…'_

With some sort of plan forming in my mind, I begin to slowly slide down the side of the hill.

' _Now a bright red and gold uniform in a dark environment is probably_ not _the best of ideas…'_ I mentally scoff at myself, my hand reaching to tap on my stealth mode armor.

But nothing happens.

I halt on the side of the hill, and try again, hitting my armor a bit harder hoping that this is just a technical malfunction that can be fixed with a but of violence.

I am met with nothing.

' _This cannot be happening right now!'_ I want to scream.

Multiple curse world cross my train of thought as I bolt down the hill as quickly as I possibly can, hoping that if Typhon has windows, that he isn't near them to see this small human dressed like a bright, gaudy American Flag rushing to his home to steal his dog-son.

' _Or… maybe that's exactly how I do this?'_ I begin to formulate.

* * *

I had managed to sneak around the small shack without Typhon spotting me.

The shack reminds me of something you might find in a T.V show about the Medieval times. One floor, a small garden, a sheep's pen with no sheep, and things of that nature.

The howling got louder as I circled the shack, finally reaching it's loudest point under a smaller window above a large, thorny bush that might have once had roses on it.

' _Okay Wonderbat. You are almost entirely clad in armor. Bright red, blue and gold armor. The thorns shouldn't bother you all that much. But how are we going to get a large, three headed guard dog out from that tiny window?'_ I question. ' _How am I going to get my butt through that?'_

I begin to dart my eyes across the wall, searching for anything I could use to gain leverage to get around the bushes, but the woodwork on this house was pretty flawless.

' _Come ON!'_ I want to growl, stomping my foot in aggravation. ' _Han doesn't have time for me to sit here and figure out a stealthy way into this house!'_

I tap on my cuffs as multiple thoughts run through my head.

Thoughts of 'How do I do this?' and "Going up against a G-God doesn't s-sound so b-bad…'

Staring up at this wall is much like my situation. A large, smooth surface standing in my path, in this case, the wall is sickness, and the path leads to my love.

I snarl rips through my teeth as my eyes narrow.

"I said I'd do anything for him," I state out loud, taking multiple steps back. "And I never go back oN MY WORD!"

My boots pound on the ground and I pick up pace, my arms swinging in front of me as if they gave me more speed.

I set my gaze on the wall, my dark eyes glaring a hole through it.

' _I don't quit on the ones I love!'_ I shout at myself.

A warcry rips through my throat seconds before I slam through the previously seamless wall, bursting through the wood creating a massive ' _CRRRAAKKK!_ ' in my wake.

The howling stopped immediately as the splinters of wood fall to the ground.

My eyes immediately sweep the room, not caring much for the little nick-nacks placed in every which corner, nor the baby gate in the doorway. I care not for Typhon's trifles.

I small whine catches my attention, involuntarily forcing my gaze to the side.

A small form moves across my vision, stopping in front of a large golden shield with a gorgon's head engraved into it.

I dare say a _puppy_ looks up at me with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen.

The eye-count being six.

And the headcount being three.

"Cerberus?" I question, scowling at the drooling puppy.

The heads all cock to the side, the middle head sticking out his tongue.

"CERBERUS!" A loud, angry voice shouts from the other room.

' _Typhon… this isn't good…'_ I cringe. ' _I didn't think this through…'_

"Cerberus out?" I decide to entice the puppies.

They all perk up.

"Cerberus want a… _treat_?" I further push as if the small demon were Sko.

His tail begins to wag violently.

"Come on puppy!" I smile down at him.

He barks at me in three tones, his nails scraping on the floors before he gains his footing and takes off between my legs.

"WHAT did you break this-" Typhon rounds the corner, pausing as his sights set on me.

Typhon is by no means an ugly God. His inky black hair is tied back into a low pony-tail, showing off his naturally tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He reminds me of a mixture of Mark Wahlberg and Hugh Jackman. Very handsome, and very angry when provoked.

Typhon. The God to end all Gods. _I_ am not a God…

' _Oh Heracles…'_ I panic.

"An _Amazon?"_ He scoffs.

I freeze in my place, his very presence overwhelming my every nerve ending.

"I see Hades scratching at the bottom for heroes now, is he?" He snorts.

"Hades?" I finally gather the nerve to speak. "Hades hath not sent for me."

' _Just back away, slowly…'_ I coach myself.

"Then Persephone will send your Queen her condolences!" He shouts, grabbing the nearest object preparing to toss it at me.

I didn't stay long enough to see what he took.

In milliseconds, I break out into a run, my heart already at its limit.

' _Gotta Go, Gotta Go, Gotta Go, Gotta Go,'_ I repeat like a mantra, as I take off into the depths of Asphodel.

"Cerberus!" I call, picking out the treat Persephone gave me, holding it up in the air as if it were a beacon.

"Get back here Amazonian!" Typhon growls at me.

' _HUHH! Rather not!'_ I inwardly gasp, hoping to find Cerberus sooner rather than later.

And thank the Gods, the loud howling of the three-headed demon dog appearing to not be too far from my side.

"Come on doggie!" I shout at him, waving the treat in the air.

Loud shakes of the ground get bigger and bigger, and soon enough, they were right on top of me.

Literally.

A large, shadowy figure leaps out from behind a dead grass-ridden hill, bounding over my head.

' _What in the name of Hera…?'_ I question as my eyes widen at the figure.

With a loud "BOOOOMM!" The figure lands beside me, almost throwing my balance off as the massive figure bounds next to me.

My eyesight refocuses on the large creature.

Next to me was a Rottweiler, about the size of a small house, with three large heads protruding from it's neck. Large tongues flapping in the wind created by his own momentum.

' _Cerberus?'_ I figure, not letting my confusion getting in the way of my path. ' _Okay, refocus Addie! We've almost got it!'_

I spot the Wrought Iron gates within range of a large jump, but I need to make sure Typhon doesn't get Cerberus. I can't leave his side.

"Cerberus!" I call, holding up the treat.

His eyes perk up, following my hand.

"You want it?" I taunt. "Go… GET IT!"

I used my strength, tossing it forward over the gates.

With a bit more motivation, he bounds ahead of me, tongues hanging out of his mouths.

' _Okay, Cerberus is safe,'_ I sigh. ' _Now to swerve Typhon!'_

My breath comes in heaving pants as I reach out for the gates.

My fingers barely skim the gates, only to be tossed back by someone wrapping their fist around my hair.

"Not so FAST!" Typhon shouts, yanking my head backwards, forcing me to the ground.

"You think you can just steal away my son so easily?" He questions, kicking me in the stomach.

' _Not good!'_ I groan as my lunch finds its way back 'up the stream'.

"By orders from a Demigod?" He continues, pulling me up by my braid.

A cry escapes my lips, my hands flying to the base of my scalp in attempts of lessening the pain.

"No one takes from me," He growls. "-And lives."

He pulls an arm back, preparing to end me with a final blow.

I brace myself, and close my eyes, only for the blow to never come.

I risk peeking through my lashes, only to be met with the Goddess of the Springtime herself, holding a sword forged from the darkest, most enchanted blade forged in the Underworld, Stygian Iron.

She is posed above me, her blade at Typhon's chest, my hair still in his hand, or at least, what's left of it.

In order to free me, Persephone chopped off my braid from his grasp.

I barely felt my hair fall around my shoulders as I stare up at her through my black lashes in awe.

"Yet she lives on," Persephone answers in a smooth, even tone. "Adeline, go."

"My lady-" I protest.

"I have this," She assures, vines peeking out from the ground. "You have done your mission. Go to the path."

I hesitate in letting her stay, but a Goddess's word is pure power.

Slowly find my footing, almost doubling over from the pain in my stomach.

My arm flies to my midsection, allowing me to breathe through the pain and stand up.

I begin to make my way back to the gates, my fingers forming over the slick iron, before a voice forces me to pause.

"Before you depart," I hear Persephone address me. "My husband has offered you a gift."

"Hades?" I question, my brows forming a scowl.

"It's not like I have other husbands, my dear," She replies. "He has offered you contact to _one_ deceased friend, in return for Cerberus."

"A friend… Anyone?" I ask her in disbelief.

"Any _one_ ," She reiterates. "You get _one."_

' _Adeline… this is your chance to tell Artemis how sorry you are for not being able to protect her… Wait… or maybe even Jason! But only one…'_ I frown.

"I… I would like to speak with Artemis… My _friend_ Artemis, not the Goddess," I correct.

"Artemis… Crock? My dear," Persephone coos, her vines twirling up Typhon's legs. "Haven't you figured it out already? We have no Artemis of yours here."

' _What? No Artemis?'_ I scowl deeper.

"Never?" I ask.

"None that I recall," She answers, her vines wrapping slowly up Typhon's body. "And I have an excellent memory. Now time is of the essence. Pick a name."

"I….Jason… Jason Todd," I answer in a flurry.

"There was once a Jason Todd here," She smirks. "But Lazarus pulled him back."

"Who?" I question. "Who did what?"

"No, not who…" She quirks her lips at me. "-But _what_."

' _What? No Artemis… No Jason… am I sure this is the Underworld?'_ I begin to question myself.

"I can see your answer cannot be immediate," The Goddess sighs. "I will give you time. Run along now, little Amazon. I will take care of this."

"Yes, my lady," I nod, my newly shortened hair falling around my face. "I can never repay you for what you have offered me. Thank you for saving my Haneul's life."

"Yes, yes," She waves off. "Now your love needs you. I believe you have a cure to administer."

I smile at the thought.

 _My_ Haneul...for the ends of time.

"My gratitude once more, my lady," I bow, holding my fist to my chest.

A white light begins to surround me, but before it takes me, Typhon's eyes find mine through the light.

As if in a taunting gesture, he twirls my braid in his hand, a cruel smile crossing his features.

I cock my head to the side, wordlessly, confusion taking a back seat as the light overtakes me, sending me home.

* * *

"ADELINE!" Jeong's voice fills the air once more as the light delivers me back home.

Well, to the Coven's home, anyways.

"Jeong?" I question as he reaches out for me, his hand grasping my arm.

"What was that?" He asks in a hurry, pulling me behind him, his eyes searching the room for any sign of the light. "And what happened to your hair?

"A surprise mission," I answer, my fingers feeling the edges of my chopped locks. "Where is Han?!"

Kyung and Hwan give me a look as if I were a mad woman.

"Exactly where he was two seconds ago," Jeong answers confusedly. "And what mission?"

"Was I only gone for that long?" I ask him.

"Gone?" He scowls. "You went somewhere?"

"I went-ugh, now is not the time for this!" I give up, realizing who's room I'm in.

I snatch the sickly vile from the stands, and pop it open.

I lean over Han's bedside, the black veins and sickly skin taking over his form, making me feel sick.

' _This isn't my love,'_ I frown in sorrow.

"Adeline, wait a second now-" Kyung tries to stop me.

"He'll be okay," I interrupt, sitting next to Haneul on his bedside.

"We don't know what's in that vile, Adeline!" Jeong argues.

"It _will_ save him!" I argue, lifting his lips to meet the cool vile.

"You don't know that!" Hwan shouts, his magic beginning to swirl around his fingertips.

"I DO!" I shout, forcing Han to drink it all down.

"Back off of him!" Hwan shouts, his bright magic tossing me away from Han, and into a wall.

"Let me go!" I order him, struggling in the grasp of his white magic.

"You could be poisoning him!"

"I'm not! He will live!" I defend.

"You do not know this!" Hwan denies. "You were always so reckless!"

"Never with a life!" I snarl at him. "Never with the life of a loved one!"

"...Hwan…"

"Oh really?!" He laughs humorlessly. "Need I mention Artemis?!"

"Oh, _need you now?!_ " I growl at him.

"Hwan…"

"Maybe I should!"

"Aish, you're so annoying!" A familiar voice groans from the bed.

We both freeze in place, watching as the black veins recede into Han's body, his skin taking on his natural glow once more.

"Haneul?" I whisper in shock.

"Hyung?" Hwan gasps, his magic faltering, allowing me to land back onto the ground.

Slowly, and with Jeong's assistance, Haneul begins to sit up, his red hair just as vibrant as ever.

"Love!" I shout, bolting past Hwan, practically tackling Haneul in my arms, his hands finding purchase around my back.

"Aish, jagi," He heaves.

"Oh! Oh my Gods, Han!" I gasp in surprise, realizing that his is still quite fragile. "I'm sorry love!"

"I'll be fine, jagi," He chuckles.

His perfect, gummy smile turns into a frown as his bright eyes spot my hair.

"What is this?" He questions, his fingers gliding through the chopped locks.

"It's a long story," I admit.

"I like it," He smiles up at me.

"I like you," I push him.

"Well I _love you,"_ He pushes back.

"Okay, I'm grossed out," Hwan gags. "Uh, Kyung, Jeong, I think we should give them their privacy."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Hwan," Haneul glares at his brother playfully.

Nonetheless, they still file out of the room, Hwan making lovey-dovey sounds as Jeong pulls him out by his ear.

"I missed you," I admit, placing my forehead on his, feeling the warmth emanate from his skin once more.

"I think I missed you more," He challenges.

"Oh really?" I question. "Did you literally go to the Underworld and back?"

"Did you?" He asks worriedly.

"Well…"

"I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" He sighs.

"I can't leave you alone for two weeks without you almost dying on me!" I retort, smacking him on the chest. "Jerk!"

"Ah, but I'm _your_ jerk, yes?" He smirks up at me.

"I hate you," I mumble, leaning down to him.

"I know you do," He smiles, pulling me down to him by tugging on my short hair.

Our lips finally meeting for the first time in weeks of being apart.

That feeling never goes away, you know? That feeling of fireworks, and adrenaline, coursing through your veins as you connect with your significant other.

I hope it becomes stronger as we continue on.

I know it will.

* * *

 **The Underworld**

"Did you succeed?" A soft, feminine voice questions Typhon.

They stand in the wreckage of the God slayer's room, destroyed by a particularly antsy Amazon.

"The strands I require have been achieved," He answers shortly, placing the Amazonian braid into a boiling pan filled with many assorted herbs.

"And this will stop the Chosen from being born?" The woman asks.

"It will stop the Chosen from our plans in a most _permanent_ fashion," Typhon agrees. "Besides, an eye for an eye-"

He mixes the pan.

"-A tooth for a tooth-"

The woman sprays the pan with a strange magenta powder, the pan exploding into a shower of sparks, all flying up through the ceiling and to the top-side world.

"-And a son for a son."

* * *

 **So... I know ya'll must hate me... I'm SORRYYYYYYYYY OMG I PROMISE I DIDN'T FORGET!**

 **As a lifeguard, I was given no wifi, and no wifi password, I've been working on college work, and since summer ended (no duh) Lifeguarding has ended, and I needed to find _another job_ and this time, ya'girl is working at a donut shop. LES GO. Went from most healthy to least healthy.**

 **And as for another explanation as to my absence, on my dad's birthday (a week from mine) we got a call telling us that my grandma had a massive stroke, refused to call 911, and spent 8 hours on the ground because she was calling friends instead of the Hospital. So mom and I had to deck it to the opposite side of the country, and take care of her for a while. It's been a really rough road because you see, my grandma is a hoarder, but not of worthless junk. She's got friggen Disney Armani statues that I swear Disneyland doesn't even friggen have, and she shouldn't have because who tf buys this crap? I mean, she legit had every Disney Character in statue form all around her house. All worth well over $1,000 a piece, yet she 'doesn't have the money to buy birthday-christmas presents for anyone.' -_-... And she has over 20 credit-cards, and an online/QVC shopping addiction.**

 **We are not happy with Grandma right now, but we hope she'll be okay soon.**

 **Speaking of health! I am actually quite sick today, so if any of this doesn't make sense, well, I wrote it all with a massive fever while watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model because that's how I roll now.**

 **So my birthday was on September 17, meaning ya'girl is 18 now and is a 'grow woman' who can now write all of the filth. Muahahahahahaha.**

 **So Imma try to get these reviews in, and hope we're all good.**

 **josephguy217: Thanks fam**

 **Anime hotty Lover.18:** **I've seen them be petty af... and yeah, it has been a while...I'm sorry!**

 **Luna Star Phantom : Well, now I'm the one who's sick. See how we switched that up there? And I really don't want to put a hold on this story, and I'm trying not to, but with school, work, health, and BTS winning at life, it's pretty difficult, I'm not gonna lie.**

 **Guest : Hi hun, I understand your concerns, and I do apologize for the short chapter beforehand, and my long absence, but there were immediate family issues that had to be dealt with, alongside schoolwork. Good news is, I just finished my exams, so I should be good till January! **

**trollzor69 : I have already messaged you about this, but just for the peepes, yes, this fic and I are still alive!**

 **Please don't forget to comment! They really do bring me joy to read them and get a feel for how you guys are doing! And don't forget to vote on my next fics! So far we have:**

 **Fairy Tail in the lead with 5 points!**

 **Gargoyles and Voltron neck-in-neck at 3 points each**

 **Magi at 2 votes,**

 **and Once Upon a Time falling in last at 1 vote.**

 **Ya'll please go in my bio and vote on which one I should start up after I finish up with W.B! I need to know what takes priority!**

 **And what did you guys dress up for during Halloween?! I wanna know... I made my very own Danny Phantom costume with glow-in-the-dark duct-tape and face paint. looked pretty epic, I'm not gonna lie...**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	17. The Hunt

"And in addition to our joint scientific advancements, the Earth has also gained a new hero. One part human individual, one part Reach technology. Blue Beetle is the living embodiment of the peaceful union between our peoples," The Reach Ambassador states to the cameras, slowly gaining popularity with the people of Earth. "Plus, he saved us all from the Warworld. Not too shabby."

He pauses to allow the growing crowd to applaud Blue Beetle.

"And this is only the beginning. Just imagine what the future holds when together, we reach for tomorrow," He goads the audience.

A mother is seen pushing her daughter forward, clearly wanting her to as the Alien a question.

"Greetings, young one," The Ambassador greets the girl.  "Do you have a question?"

She shuffles nervously in her place, still not quite sure what to make of the alien.

"Uh, I thought the Justice League protected the Earth…" She begins slowly. "Why didn't they stop the Warworld?"

' _Oh you sweet child… I'm sorry we were not there… If only I had left Paradise sooner,'_ I find myself frowning.

"I wonder about that, too," He sighs. "Just as I wonder _why_ they seem to attract so many outer space bullies to your planet. _Maybe the Warworld was a bully too big for the League to handle._ Good thing your new friends, The Reach, were here to protect you!"

' _The self endorsement is gag-worthy,'_ I nearly vomit.

The T.V shuts off after the Ambassador's answer.

I sit on the edge of Haneul's bed, the satin sheets smooth under my touch.

Han lays still under the covers, still recovering from his brush with death as Jeong leans up against the dark-wooded dresser, debriefing me on the 'Reach situation' since I left.

"Okay, wait," I interrupt Jeong. "So, first, the Reach go public, then they decided to start up a soda company?"

"Yep," Jeong nods once.

I scowl in confusion at the proposition.

"Okay… second, an intergalactic, Thanos lookin' gladiator decides to ambush the Hall of Justice, where we were being based out of for the time being, and challenge the team, destroying the Hall in the process," I try to catch up.

"Mhm," Jeong nods again.

' _You all are really testing me today,'_ My eye twitches.

"Third, the Reach come on down after the fight, and just reveal to the whole world that we have a base orbiting the Earth as a natural satellite," I continue.

"Uh-huh," Jeong confirms.

"And then there's a Green Beetle now," I add on.

"Yes," Jeong smiles. "But he's one of the good guys! So that should be a good thing!"

"And you and Kyung decided to do a press release _for me_ , without having it approved by _any_ of our superiors, and made matters _worse?_ " My voice raises in pitch without my consent.

"A bit," He cringes.

" _Then_ a War Planet just comes along and tries to destroy us, but don't worry! We've got it under control!" I exasperate. "We only lost half of the team to do it!"

"Blue Beetle insists that a boom tube opened up and stole them away," Jeong states.

"And we're going to believe that?" I question. "I know Jaime. I'm the one who recruited him with Nightwing and Wonder Girl. He wouldn't say something like that. And he definitely wouldn't be taking the spotlight for all of this. Something has to be up with him."

"And how do you figure?" Han rasps from behind me. "This could be who he was the entire time, _jagi_."

I shake my head at the notion.

"No way," I deny, coming to stand on my feet. "Not Jaime. Not this humble kid from El Paso who had the whole world ahead of him. He didn't even want to be a mainstream hero! All he wanted was to stay at home, and be a local guy. I'm _telling_ you guys, something isn't adding up."

My fingers massage my temple as I absorb all of this information.

"Who all are missing?" I question.

"Superboy, Wonder Girl, Impulse, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Guardian-"

" _Guardian_?" I halt his list. "I haven't heard that name in years."

"Sorry, Mal took up the mantel during the Gladiator fight," Han fills in.

"Of _course_ he did," I sigh, knowing full well that he would have done it either way. "Continue."

"Batgirl, Robin, Arsenal, the Sphere, and Wolf," Jeong finishes.

I could swear that my heart stopped.

' _Tim and Babs?... No. No they won't be taken from me! I simply refuse to allow it!'_ I feel myself beginning to rage.

"Jagi," Han calls out to me. "We're still searching for them. Nightwing and M'gann are up there on the Bioship searching for them as we speak. We won't give up."

"Then I want to search too," I demand. "Call down the Bioship, and let's search every inch of this War Planet! And since when does Arsenal do business with us? You know what, that's probably another story, isn't it? I don't want to know."

"Nightwing and M'gann are already on it, but she needs to take it easy," Jeong states, ignoring my ranting.

' _It's for the best.'_

"Wait, what happened to M'gann?!" I exasperate.

Jeong realizes his mistake in telling me about her exhaustion.

"She _might_ have been kidnapped by Manta," He cringes. "But she's back now, so it's okay!"

"Oh _for the love of Heracles!_ " I throw my hands in the air in defeat. "Why do I even bother leaving?! Every time I do it always seems like everything goes to the Hellhounds!"

' _Honestly though, where is the lie?'_ I agree with myself.

"Look, it hasn't been easy for us either-" Han begins.

"Yeah, no dip?" I growl at him. "Oh! And don't think you're out of any trouble, sir! You didn't tell me that you were _dying_ and that you stopped looking for your cure until recently. And from _Constantine_ of all people! You know his shadow demon bulldozed my jet, sending me and Sko crashing into the Bermuda? Cause that's what it did!"

"Addie-"

"And on top of that! Nash decided to follow you to your hideout in Louisiana, which means that you weren't careful enough, and he nearly _killed you_ Han!" I snap at my magician. "And while we're on the subject, who around here has even been _trying_ to keep track of 'Fear'? No one? Cause not only did he threaten Han's life, he threatened the lives of everyone I love, and that most certainly includes all of you! I want to know exactly what he's been doing for the past few months, and what he's been planning and with who!"

"Adeline, please slow down," Han begs me.

"I can't!" I cry. "I can't slow down when there's so much to do! I need to find the rest of the team, get this Planet out of our solar system, wait for the rest of the League to return, get the Reach out of this universe, keep _you_ alive, track Nash, and on top of all of this… I received some alarming news from the Underworld, and Nightwing has much to answer for."

"The Underworld?" Jeong questions. "That's a real thing?"

"Where do you think I went for that split moment?" I ask him. "Persephone offered me a bargain. Find Cerberus, gain Haneul's life. During which I confronted the Titan, Typhon. Stronger than Zeus himself. In my escape, he managed to catch me. Persephone engaged at the Gate to Asphodel, severing my hair to save my life. I had fulfilled my mission, at that moment, bringing Cerberus to safety. This is why I was so certain that the excilur would work on Han. His life was spared by the goddess of the Spring, Queen of the Underworld herself."

"You went on _another_ mission to save my life?" Han clarifies. "Haven't we talked about this?"

"Yes. We have," I confirm, crossing my arms over my chest. "But your end of the promise was to quit keeping secrets from me, and my end was to stop risking my life for you without telling you, and look what happened. I figured when you lay in my arms with a shallow breath that our arrangement was rendered moot."

"Jagi-"

"No! You don't get to ' _jagi'_ me!" I argue. "I'm mad at you. I want to stay mad at you until I feel like not being mad anymore."

"Fair enough," Han agrees, his bright blue eyes casting downward to his sheets.

"Should I go?" Jeong questions, pointing to the door.

"No," I negate. "But I should."

My boots clank together as I storm towards his door.

"Addie-"

"I need to see Nightwing," I state. "I'll be in Bludhaven."

With that, I leave Haneul and Jeong to their business, shutting the heavy door closed behind me as I make my way to the Zeta.

* * *

 ***slowly slides in through window* heeeeeeyyyyyy... I'm baaaaccckkkk (nervous smile)**

 **So, life happened...**

 **Dad got new orders, so we were moving to a different state, then I was working all summer 12 hours in the sun 6 days a week, then I had to transfer colleges (not fun you guys. Not. Fun.), then ya girl turned 19, andddddddd welcomed a new member to my family!**

 **It's a pet, don't get too excited.**

 **His name is Loki, and he is a Ball Python. He is the cutest, sweetest little man in my life, and if anything happened to him, I'd kill everyone, and then myself. I've been wanting a snake for quite a few years now, so this def. wasn't a spurt of the moment thing. I saved up to buy him for about a year with tip money from the restaurant I worked in. I bought him from a local exotics shop, who specialize in reptiles, avians, and water-creatures. I spent about $700 U.S dollars all together on him, his enclosure, heating and humidity. Loki himself actually cost more than what was listed. by himself, he was about $550.00 U.S dollars. He is a special type of morph (pattern) called a Sugar Killer Bee. If you haven't seen it, I suggest looking it up on Pinterest or something. He's gorgeous. He has bitten me once, but honestly, it felt like when you put one of those alligator-hair clips on your finger. I was shocked, but it didn't really hurt as much as I thought it would. And his mouth is only big enough to latch onto my thumb, so... yeah. I've been 'snake-owner' baptized.**

 **So most of the year has been some serious pet-owner lessons, and a lot of unpacking.**

 **And on top of this, I got a new computer that likes to delete my Documents. Fun times.**

 **I would like to thank all of the fans who have read and left comments up on this fic, as well as sending messages asking if I'm okay, or if I had abandoned the story. You all really mean so much to me.**

 **So, because ya girl feels bad, I will be uploading 2 chapters tonight. This, and Intervention.**

 **And because of this, I will reply to comments in the next chapter.**

 **Onward my loves! To the next chapter!**


End file.
